Prisoners Lovers
by Lady Treacherous
Summary: Lorsque Harry est prisonnier avec Drago Malefoy dans un Poudlard parallèle où ils sont seuls, pourchassés par une ombre mystérieuse qui ne cherche qu'à les éliminer, ils vont devoir mettre leur différent de côté s'ils souhaitent s'en sortir vivant, bien qu'ils ne se doutent pas une seule seconde que les événements vont les rapprocher plus qu'autre chose. HP/DM
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Résumé :** Lorsque Harry est prisonnier avec Drago Malefoy dans un Poudlard parallèle où ils sont seuls, pourchassés par une ombre mystérieuse qui ne cherche qu'à les éliminer, ils vont devoir mettre leur différent de côté s'ils souhaitent s'en sortir vivant, bien qu'ils ne se doutent pas une seule seconde que les événements vont les rapprocher plus qu'autre chose. HP/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire. L'idée m'est venue récemment : j'étais en train d'écrire une autre fiction quand un soir j'ai fait ce rêve où j'étais seule dans Poudlard, avec aucun moyen de partir du château, et j'avais comme l'impression qu'on me surveillait. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais ce rêve m'est resté en tête et m'a complètement hanté. C'est ainsi que de fil en aiguille m'est venue d'en faire une fiction avec le couple Drarry, et c'est également comme ça que j'ai arrêté la rédaction de mon autre fiction en préparation pour faire celle-là.

C'est la première fois que je mélange romance et épouvante, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, même si vous n'êtes pas adepte de l'horreur où autre. Je ne cherche pas à vous faire peur je vous rassure, il y aura seulement des moments où sans doute vous frissonnerez (enfin j'espère sinon je serai un peu pathétique lol). Ce n'est pas de l'horreur à l'état pur, je vous rassure. Je ne fais pas un remake d'un quelconque film d'horreur bien sanglant.

Avant de terminer, je précise que cette fiction se déroule durant la 6ème année d'Harry. A vrai dire, ça commence pile au moment où il est en train de se battre avec Drago dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

Enfin bref, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos impressions, bonnes ou mauves bien entendu, ou juste me laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

PS: Excusez-moi d'avance si jamais j'ai pu oublier des petites fautes durant ma relecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry ne s'était douté à aucun moment lorsqu'il s'était levé ce matin-là, que cette journée n'allait pas être aussi normal qu'il aurait pu le penser.

« Dégage de mon chemin Potter ! »

Hurla Drago, essuyant la larme qui lui coulait le long de la joue. Harry resta impassible, continuant de le regarder comme s'il attendait des explications.

Voyant que le Gryffondor ne semblait pas réagir, Drago commença à sortir sa baguette de sa poche, afin de forcer son ennemi à bouger.

« Experlliarmus ! »

Cria-t-il, mais Harry, s'attendant à ce que son adversaire lui jette un sort, avait eu le réflexe de faire un bond en direction d'un des cabines.

Il sortit à son tour sa baguette.

_« Le combat est équitable à présent... »_

Pensa-t-il en écoutant à la fois les mouvements de Drago sur les flaques d'eaux et en réfléchissant en même temps à un sortilège qu'il pourrait lui lancer.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Ah oui, il avait eu la bonne idée de suivre Drago jusque dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où il l'avait surpris en train de pleurer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, s'était savoir pourquoi il avait donné un collier ensorcelé à Katie Bell et dans quel but, bien qu'il le soupçonnait depuis le début de l'année d'être devenu un mangemort.

Il n'entendait plus rien. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas en avant qu'un jet rouge passa sous son nez. Harry recula avant de passer sa baguette et jeter un sort dans le vide. Il profita de cette diversion pour bouger de place et alla au fond.

Il se baissa et tenta de regarder sous les cabines afin de voir les pieds de Drago. Mais le blond avait eu la même idée que lui et à peine Harry avait-il pu le repérer que le Serpentard lui lança un nouveau sort qu'Harry évita de justesse.

Rien ne lui venait en tête en dehors de petits sortilèges de désarmement, pourtant il était calme.

C'est alors qu'il repensa à des sortilèges qu'il avait vu dans le manuel de potion du prince de sang-mêlé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé utiliser, ne sachant pas ce qui pouvait se produire.

Seul deux lui revinrent en tête.

« Sectusempra ! »

Cria Harry en se mettant à découvert, mais Drago se baissa et le filet rouge passa au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Un autre...un autre... »_

Pensa-t-il.

« Somnia Tenebrarum ! »

Un jet noir surgit de la baguette d'Harry et alla se relier à Drago qui était en train de se relever et qui avait percuté le nouveau sortilège de plein fouet.

Le sourire victorieux d'Harry fut de courte durée.

Deux secondes après, le même jet noir qui reliait Drago en pleine poitrine vint percuter également Harry.

Ils ne surent réellement ce qui était en train de se passer, car deux secondes après, ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet.

**OooOOOooo**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, non seulement il avait mal à la tête, comme s'il s'était pris un coup, mais il était également allongé sur le sol froid du hall d'entrée de Poudlard, Drago gisant à côté.

Le brun le regarda un instant, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes de Mimi.

« _Comment nous nous sommes retrouvés là ? »_

Se demanda-t-il en se levant difficilement. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, il fit quelques pas, histoire de voir s'il était capable de marcher.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose : Pourquoi l'école était elle plongée dans un silence de mort ?

Harry s'approcha de la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et y découvrit les quatre longues rangées de tables vides, tout comme celle des professeurs.

« _Mais où sont-ils tous passés ?! »_

Tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une réponse à sa question, il entendit Drago se redresser.

« Bordel, dit ce dernier en se frottant la tête. »

Il releva ensuite les yeux en direction d'Harry et aussitôt, sa rage revint.

« Toi... »

Drago glissa sa main dans sa poche, espérant attraper sa baguette, mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

Surprit, le blond regarda autour de lui. Peut-être que sa baguette était là, quelque part. Mais rien. Il regarda Harry avec un regard sombre.

« C'est toi qui l'a prise ! »

Au lieu de répondre, Harry chercha également sa baguette sur lui. Elle n'y était pas. Il crut lire de l'horreur dans les yeux de Drago lorsque ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il était aussi désarmé que lui.

« Que...qu'est-ce que tu as fais Potter ?! C'est pas marrant ! Arrête de blaguer tout de suite sinon... »

La tête de Drago pivota lentement en direction du grand escalier à côté de lui. Tandis qu'il réalisait à son tour que tout était silencieux et qu'il n'y avait personne en plus de ça, Harry était en train de se demander sérieusement ce qui s'était passé.

« C'était quoi ton sort ?! Demanda furieux Drago en retournant la tête vers le Gryffondor qui était autant perdu que lui.

- Je...hm...

- RÉPOND !

- Somnia Tenebrum. »

Drago eut un mouvement de recul. Harry espéra alors à ce moment là que son ennemi saurait de quel sort il s'agissait exactement.

« C'est quoi ça ? Ça n'existe pas...

- La preuve que si.

- Tu l'as trouvé où ?

- Dans mon manuel de potion.

- Dit moi que tu savais à quoi il servait ! »

Harry ne répondit même pas, sachant que son silence en dirait long. Le visage de Drago se décomposa. Ses lèvres tremblaient, comme s'il cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais il n'y parvenait pas.

C'est alors qu'il tourna des talons et commença à se diriger vers les cachots.

« Tu vas où ? Demanda Harry.

- Dans ma salle commune, répondit sèchement Malefoy.

- On ne devrait pas se séparer...

- La ferme ! C'est à cause de toi qu'on est ici ! Laisse moi tranquille Potter ! »

La seconde d'après, il était en train de descendre l'escalier en spiral menant aux cachots.

Harry le regarda partir sans rien dire. Une multitude de questions lui trottaient en tête et en plus de ça, il était responsable de ce qui était en train de leur arriver.

« _La salle commune... »_

Pensa-t-il avant de regarder les escaliers vers lesquels il se dirigea ensuite. Lui aussi allait retourner dans la sienne, espérant y trouver quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas normal que tout le monde ait disparus, d'autant plus que la lumière qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la Grande Salle indiquait clairement qu'il faisait encore jour.

Alors qu'il était au niveau du quatrième étage, il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'aperçut pas cette ombre en train de se faufiler discrètement et rapidement vers les escaliers le menant au premier.

Lorsque Harry arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, celle-ci était animé normalement.

« Le mot de passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry réfléchit vite fait à l'actuel.

« _Cantabo_. »

Mais rien ne se produisit, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Harry regarda étonné le portrait qui lui fit un « hinhin » tout en lu faisant non de la tête.

« Mais c'est impossible, je suis sûr que c'est le mot de passe ! Vous ne l'avez pas changé quand même ?!

« Pas de mot de passe, pas d'accès ! »

Harry hésita à la supplier. Il était même prêt à lui raconter ce qui était en train de se passer, en espérant qu'elle soit indulgente, mais il la connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait rien.

_« Merde...et en plus avec ce con de Drago qui est plus là... »_

C'est alors que le jeune homme se retourna, les bras croisés, et fit volte-face à un homme en encapuchonné.

Harry fut presque content de le voir, même s'il ne savait pas qui s'était.

« Oh bonjour, dit-il, vous savez ce qui se passe ? »

L'étranger resta de marbre.

Harry était en train de se demander pourquoi il ne réagissait pas, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux descendent en direction de la lame que cette personne tenait dans sa main. Le brun comprit immédiatement que qui pouvait être cet étranger, il ne lui voulait pas du bien.

A peine eut-il deviné les intentions de la mystérieuse personne en face de lui que cette dernière se jeta sur lui, le couteau levé.

D'instinct, Harry s'écarta pour éviter le coup et sentit derrière lui la marche de l'escalier. C'est alors qu'il se mit à pivoter en arrière, s'éloignant de l'inconnu qui le regarda descendre, impuissant, le couteau toujours dans sa main.

Prit d'effroi, Harry ne s'attarda par à le regarder et se précipita dans le couloir du 6ème étage.

_« Bordel mais c'est qui celui-là ?! »_

Se demandait-il alors qu'il courrait.

Il s'arrêta net et se plaqua contre le mur. Il devait trouver un moyen d'échapper à cette personne et vite, avant que celle-ci le trouve avant.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose au sixième étage en dehors de salle de classe ou encore des toilettes. Mais Harry savait que se cacher dans une pièce isolée ne servirait à rien, car tôt ou tard, son nouvel ami le trouverait et étant désarmé, Harry n'aurait pas la même chance qu'il eut il y a quelques instants.

_« Bon réfléchit Harry, réfléchit... »_

Mais il fut interrompu par des bruits de pas. Harry passa la tête discrètement vers le couloir et aperçut l'étranger tout au bout de celui-ci en train de marcher silencieusement.

« _Si je fais du bruit je suis foutu... »_

Mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait rester immobile ici. De toute manière, il était dans un cul de sac. Il y avait en face de lui un tableau et sur le mur d'à côté une porte qui semblait à première vue fermée.

« _Le portrait ! »_

Pensa Harry. Fred et George lui avaient donné l'année précédente une liste de mot de passe permettant d'utiliser des passages à travers les tableaux. Par chance, Harry, à force de les avoir utilisés, en connaissait la majeure partie par cœur.

S'approchant le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au tableau, il murmura rapidement plusieurs mots de passe, mais aucun d'eux n'étaient bons.

Les bruits de pas commençaient à se rapprocher et Harry tentait de ne pas paniquer, mais savoir que quelqu'un lui voulant la peau était juste derrière ne lui permettait pas de se rassurer.

Il regarda ensuite attentivement le tableau. Ce dernier lui disait quelque chose.

« Dragoniflore ? »

A sa plus grande surprise, joie et soulagement aussi, le portrait pivota sur le côté. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde pour pénétrer dans le passage qui s'était ouvert à lui.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut l'inconnu encapuchonné se précipiter sur le portrait qui était en train de se refermer sur lui.

**OooOOOooo**

Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'Harry marchait et descendait il ne savait où. Il avait hésité quelques instants à attendre que l'étrange individu soit parti, afin qu'il puisse reprendre le couloir du 6ème étage et tenter d'entrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Cependant, il savait aussi que l'individu avait pu aussi rester devant, en espérant justement qu'il sorte. Harry avait donc décidé de poursuivre son chemin afin de voir où ce passage allait déboucher.

Il tentait de se rassurer en se disant que si l'inconnu avait les mots de passes des passages, il serait déjà entré et serait à sa poursuite.

Trop préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer, le jeune homme se posait même plus de questions à propos de sa situation.

En plus de cela, il marchait dans le noir, n'ayant pas de baguette pour pouvoir s'éclairer, et il devait alors être très attentif à ses déplacements, afin de ne pas tomber par mégarde dans un escalier.

Il mit dix minutes avant de tout à coup toucher quelque chose de dur. Il était arrivé au bout.

Il répéta le mot de passe et le mur coulissa. Harry sortit du passage et arriva dans un couloir sombre, éclairé par des torches. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les cachots lugubres.

_« Génial je ne pouvais pas arriver dans un meilleur endroit... »_

Il hésita à rebrousser chemin, quand soudain, il se souvint que Drago était arrivé ici avec lui et il réalisa aussitôt qu'il était descendu dans les cachots.

_« Peut-être avec de la chance il est encore devant sa salle commune ?! »_

Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, Harry avança dans le couloir, marchant d'un pas rapide mais discret. Il savait où était la salle commune des Serpentard, y étant déjà allé lorsqu'il était en 2ème année, sous l'apparence de Goyle, afin de récolter des infos à propos de la chambre des secrets auprès de Malefoy.

Alors qu'il avançait prudemment, Harry se demandait pourquoi il était à la recherche de Drago. Après tout, il n'aurait jamais fait ça pour lui.

_« Oh voyons Harry, _se dit-il, _ce n'est pas parce que ce con n'aurait pas réagit de la même façon qu'il faut que tu t'abaisses à son niveau... »_

C 'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas Malefoy, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser à découvert alors qu'un individu cherchait à les tuer où faire il ne savait quoi. D'autant plus que le blond n'était sans aucun doute même pas au courant qu'un fou furieux était à leur poursuite.

Harry arriva dans une sorte d'antichambre et fut soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce la silhouette de Drago, qui était planté devant une statue de Salazar Serpentard, qui était l'entrée de la salle commune.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, Harry pouvait entendre Drago marmonner des « _Mais pourquoi ça fonctionne pas... ? »_.

Drago l'entendit s'approcher et tourna vite fait la tête dans sa direction.

« Ah c'est toi, fit-il déçu. J'espérais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Eh non ce n'est que moi, répondit d'un ton narcissique Harry. Toi aussi le mot de passe ne marche pas ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu as tenté chez toi aussi ?

- Oui et sans résultat. »

Drago retourna la tête vers la statue, retournant sans sa réflexion.

« Drago...

- Chut ! »

Le blond ne voulait clairement pas être dérangé, cependant, Harry ne pouvait le laisser là comme ça.

« Nous ne sommes pas seul ! »

Cette phrase eut pour effet d'attirer son attention. A présent qu'il avait tout l'attention de Drago, Harry allait pouvoir lui expliquer la situation. Mais il ne pouvait lui expliquer ici, c'était trop dangereux.

« Vient suit moi ! »

Lui dit Harry. Il commença à trottiner, s'assurant que Drago le suivait bel et bien, puis ils arrivèrent devant le tableau par lequel Harry était arrivé. Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe, puis une fois le passage ouvert, il y entra, suivit de Drago, avant que le tableau se referme, les mettant dans le noir complet.

« On est où ?

- Un des passages de Poudlard. La plupart des tableaux de l'école en cache.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait.

- Bah maintenant tu le sais. »

Harry n'eut pas besoin devoir la tête du Serpentard pour imaginer qu'il faisait la grimace.

« Bon bref pourquoi on est caché ici ? Et pourquoi me dis-tu que nous ne sommes pas seul ? »

Il y avait un léger ton d'espoir dans sa voix, mais il allait être déçu.

« J'étais devant le portrait menant à ma salle commune, quand soudain y a quelqu'un qui m'a attaqué...

- C'était qui ? Le coupa Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, il était encapuchoné. Mais il avait un couteau. »

Harry lui raconta ensuite brièvement comment il avait pu lui échapper par chance à deux reprises, puis Drago semblait à présent songeur.

« C'est bizarre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ?

- NOUS veux, rectifia Harry.

- Pour l'instant il ne m'a rien fait, peut-être qu'il n'en a qu'après toi.

- Dit pas de bêtise. S'il était tombé sur toi en premier ne croit pas qu'il t'aurait invité à boire le thé... »

Drago broncha.

« Bon, partons du principe qu'il veuille aussi ma peau, on fait quoi ? Parce que je ne tiens pas à rester enfermer ici...»

A vrai dire, Harry se posait la question depuis tout à l'heure. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée.

« Rusard...

- Quoi ?

- Rusard !

- Pourquoi tu me parles de ce balafré ?

- Parce que ! Il connaît tous les passages de l'école, les tableaux y comprit.

- Oui et alors ?

- Idiot comme il est, cela m'étonnerait qu'il connaisse tous les mots de passe par cœur.

- Où veux-tu en venir.

- Peut-être que dans son bureau il y a la liste ? »

Drago pouffa.

« Mais oui bien sûr. Et pourquoi pas aussi la clé de la sortie ? »

Harry l'aurait bien fusillé du regard s'il pouvait le voir dans le noir.

« A quoi ça nous servirait de toute manière de connaître les mots de passe des tableaux ?

- Pour avoir un avantage sur l'autre fou et pouvoir se déplacer plus facilement dans l'école.

- Qui te dit qu'il ne les a pas aussi les mots de passe ?

- S'il les avait, il m'aurait pourchassé dans celui-ci.

- Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas à côté de nous en ce moment même ? »

Un frisson parcouru le dos d'Harry. Ne rien voir ne leur portait pas préjudice. Toutefois, il n'entendait rien d'alarmant.

« Ou peut-être il ne connait pas les mots de passe, mais sait où les passages débouchent ?

- Je ne pense pas. Vu le temps que j'ai mis à arriver ici, il en avait largement pour me retrouver au bout. »

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Bon bref, maintenant que tu es prévenu, je t'oblige pas à rester avec moi...

- Encore heureux, pouffa Drago.

- ...MAIS, je pense sincèrement que nous devrions rester groupé.

- Resté groupé ? A cause de qui que je suis là ?

- De moi ! Et je suis là aussi avec toi à cause de mon erreur. J'essai simplement de trouver une solution.

- Tu as aucun contrôle sur la situation Potter, tu essayes de te convaincre du contraire pour avoir meilleure conscience.

- Quoique tu puisses penser, si on veut sortir d'ici on va devoir travailler ensemble pour une fois. »

Ils furent de nouveau plongé dans le silence.

« Tu marches avec moi ? »

Demanda finalement Harry.

« Je n'ai pas le choix apparemment... »

Finit par dire Drago.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun, même si on interlocuteur ne pouvait le visualiser.

« Bien, allons-y ! »

**oooOOOooo**

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Rusard. Le trajet s'était fait en silence et ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas faire trop de bruit en marchant.

« Merde, la porte est fermée, chuchota Drago en tentant de l'ouvrir.

- Si seulement on avait nos baguettes... »

Ils restèrent quelques instants à contempler la porte, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'ouvrir.

« Passe moi tes lunettes, ordonna soudainement Drago.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi faire ?!

- Tu verras...

- C'est hors de question ! »

Mais Harry n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Deux secondes plus tard, Drago, d'un geste vif, avait prit la paire de lunettes rondes qui trônait sur le nez d'Harry, avant même que ce dernier puisse réagir.

Il vu de manière flou Drago cassé un petit bout de la reliure. Le bruit ne plus pas à Harry.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Chut ! On va t'entendre. »

Harry se tut, tandis que Drago lui redonna ses lunettes.

Le jeune homme sentit effectivement qu'un bout de la branche droite avait été cassée. Lorsqu'il regarda Drago, ce dernier était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la serrure à l'aide du petit morceau de métal de la lunette d'Harry.

La colère du jeune homme s'évapora lorsque Drago réussit à tourner la poignée.

Il regarda Harry avec un sourire satisfait.

« Prenons les torches du mur pour nous éclairer ! »

Drago en décrocha l'une d'elle qu'il donna à Harry et en prit une autre pour lui.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la petite salle, refermant délicatement la porte sur eux, afin que leur détracteur ne les trouve si jamais il lui venait de passer par ce couloir.

« Cherchons en silence ! »

Dit Harry et Drago hocha de la tête.

Le bureau de Rusard était petit de toute manière, les recherches allaient être rapides.

« Occupe toi de la commode, je me charge du bureau, dit ensuite Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir à celui-ci. »

Par chance, les tiroirs n'étaient pas à clé.

Harry en tira une et étala la paperasse sur le bureau et commença à trier. Il y avait des documents appartenant à Rusard qu'il ne chercha pas à étudier, des papiers appartenant à des élèves qu'il avait apparemment confisqué.

_« Tiens, ce papier me dit quelque chose. »_

Harry le contempla un peu mieux.

_« Mais pourquoi me dit-il quelque chose. »_

Lorsqu'il le déplia, Harry comprit ce que s'était : la carte du maraudeur.

Il fronça les sourcils.

_« Mais c'est impossible...qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »_

Il referma le papier, puis respira un coup.

« Je jure solennellement que mes attentions sont mauvaises ! »

Rien ne se produisit.

_« Zut, il faut une baguette... »_

Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. Avec cette carte, ils auraient pus avoir un net avantage sur l'inconnu à la capuche, connaître même son identité. De toute manière, avec leur baguette, ils auraient pu tout court l'affronter au lieu de le fuir.

« Potter, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! Fit Malefoy. »

Harry rangea la carte dans sa poche, puis se leva et alla voir ce que Drago avait trouvé.

« Regarde ! »

Il lui tendit un petit carnet noir qu'Harry ouvrit. Toutes les pages étaient blanches, sauf les premières. Harry les lus. Non seulement il y avait les mots de passe des portraits, mais aussi les tableaux où se trouvaient les passages.

« Pas très futé Rusard.

- Heureusement, sinon on aurait jamais pu trouver ce carnet.

- Et ce n'est pas tout ! Regarde à la fin. »

Harry s'exécuta et y découvrit sur la dernière page du carnet, chose qu'il n'avait pas vu en le feuilletant vite fait, les mots de passe des salles communes, sauf pour Serdaigle, puisque pour celle-ci il s'agissait de répondre à une énigme. Cependant, il y avait bel et bien d'inscrit un quatrième mot. Que pouvait-il ouvrir ?

« Regarde, ce sont des noms ! »

Harry n'y avait pas fait attention. Pourtant, le mot de passe de Gryffondor aurait dû lui taper à l'œil.

« C'est bizarre... »

Dit tout à coup Harry.

« Quoi ?

- Le mot de passe de Gryffondor...c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. »

Drago regarda par dessus l'épaule d'Harry et lu « _Lily Evans »_.

« Mais...pourquoi est-elle écrit ? Demanda Drago comme si Harry en avait la réponse.

- Aucune idée. »

Il referma le carnet sans rien ajouter de plus, puis le tendit à Drago qui le rangea dans sa poche.

« Parfait. Maintenant qu'on a ce qu'on voulait, on rejoins une salle commune pour se mettre à l'abris le temps de réfléchir.

- Attend Potter. Avant tout, on devrait peut-être faire un tour par les cuisines... »

Harry se tourna vers Drago, se demandant pourquoi.

« Si on regagne une salle commune, je ne tiens pas à ressortir deux heures après pour aller nous chercher de la bouffe, d'autant plus que notre ami risque de se douter qu'on va y passer lorsque l'on aura fin.

- Tu suggères quoi ? Qu'on y aille maintenant ?

- Oui, on essaye de faire quelques provisions puis on regagne un abris.

- Des provisions ? Et comment veux-tu qu'on les porte ?

- Avec ça ! »

Dit Drago en montrant une sacoche en cuir qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« C'est à Rusard.

- Et si l'autre nous chope ?

- Il est seul, nous sommes deux.

- Mais il est armé...

- Tu as peur de mourir Potter ? »

Venant de Malefoy, c'était assez ironique, Harry sachant en connaissance de cause que Drago n'était pas le plus courageux des Serpentard. Il ne préféra pas rentrer dans son jeu, ce n'était pas le moment.

« De toute manière on a du feu avec nous...

- Oui mais ce n'est pas très pratique à utiliser, vu comment il est rapide. Un coup et s'est fini. »

Drago soupira.

« Bon très bien, finit par dire Harry. Allons en cuisine, peut-être on trouvera un couteau ? »

Sortant discrètement du bureau de Rusard, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne, ils longèrent le cachot jusqu'à arriver à l'escalier ramenant dans le hall.

Tandis qu'ils étaient en train de le monter, Harry priait pour que l'homme au couteau ne soit pas en train de descendre à ce moment là, ou en train de guetter dans le hall où à proximité.

Drago passa sa tête pour examiner le hall, il n'y avait personne. Il fit signe à Harry de le suivre.

« Je crois qu'il est encore dans les étages en train de te chercher. Profitons-en pour prendre ce qu'il nous faut et déguerpir.

- Attend, je veux vérifier quelque chose ! »

Sans donner de quelconque précisions, Harry s'avança vers la grande porte d'entrée, qui bien entendu était fermée. Il tenta de regarder par la serrure et ce qu'il y vit l'effraya. C'était le blanc complet derrière.

« Viens Harry ! Lui ordonna en chuchotant Drago. »

Harry mit sa découverte de côté dans un coin de sa tête, puis rejoins le Serpentard qui l'attendait devant la porte menant aux cuisines.

« Elle n'est pas fermée celle-ci. Cela veut dire que cet individu y est déjà venu.

- Espérons qu'il ne soit pas en ce moment en train de ce manger un casse-croûte. »

Cette petite remarque fit sourire Drago.

Ils avancèrent avec discrétion le long du couloir et descendirent l'escalier menant aux cuisines. Il faisait noir, mais heureusement, ils avaient leurs torches. Il ne semblait en tout cas n'y avoir personne.

« Tu y es déjà venu non ? Demanda Drago à Harry. Tu sais peut-être où sont rangés les couteaux ou la bouffe ?

- Non mais je n'y suis venu que deux-trois fois... »

Drago fit une grimace, puis commença à chercher. Harry passa devant la cheminée qui lui rappela ce soir là où Winky, l'ancienne elfe de maison de Barty Croupton, était en train de se bourrer avec des bières aux beurres.

Cette pensée le fit sourire, puis il se remit au travail. Il arriva devant les tables de travaille, mais dessus, tout était renversé. Il n'y avait rien, aucunes fourchettes où autres, les ranges couteaux étaient vides.

« Il a du tout caché par précaution... »

Dit soudain Drago en surgissant derrière Harry, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter ce dernier.

« Tu parles comme s'il savait qu'on allait venir. C'est un sort à la base Malf...

- ...Mais on ne connait pas ce sort. On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe, on ne sait pas qui est cette Ombre...

- Cette Ombre ?

- C'est le nom que je lui ai donné. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Si cela lui faisait plaisir.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, quand tout à coup, ils sentirent quelque chose se craqueler sous leurs pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Ils baissèrent leurs torches. Sur le sol était éparpillé des morceaux de verres et de porcelaines.

« Eh beh, il devait être très énervé pour casser toute la vaisselle de Poudlard, dit Drago moqueur.

- C'est pas censé être rassurant je te signale. Essayons de marcher sans trop faire de bruit.

- Tu crois qu'on peut ramasser sur verre et faire une arme ?

- Ils ont la taille de confettis, bon courage ! »

Drago soupira, puis suivit Harry.

« Je sais que le garde manger est là, Dobby s'y était déjà servi.

- Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? »

Harry avait oublié que Dobby était l'ancien elfe de maison de la famille Malefoy.

« Depuis qu'il est libre, il travaille pour Dumbledore ici à Poudlard. »

Drago ne dit rien, mais Harry jura l'entendre marmonner _« Libre, pfff. »_ et _« Dumbledore... »_.

La porte menant au garde manger était ouverte. Harry l'ouvrit et tendit la torche. Il y avait tout un tas de nourriture. Drago passa devant lui, réjouit, et commença à mettre des choses dans la sacoche.

« Faut en mettre un maximum.

- Attend...Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que ça soit rempli de bouffe ?

- On s'en fou, servons nous et partons ! »

Harry aperçut des sacoches sur une étagère, où y étaient rangés du pain.

« Il faut qu'on attrape ça ! »

Dit-il en les pointant du doigt à Malefoy.

« Du pain ?

- Non les sacs, on pourra y mettre plus de chose. »

Comme par hasard, l'étagère était trop haute pour Harry.

« Pff laisse moi faire ! »

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Drago réussit à saisir deux sacs, mais les autres étaient trop loin. Il les vida ensuite, Harry garda seulement une des baguettes.

« Remet les autres en haut !

- Pourquoi ?

- Si l'Ombre vient ici plus tard, il ne faut pas qu'il se rende compte de notre passage, sinon lorsque nous serons à court de nourriture, ça sera mission impossible d'y venir, parce qu'il surveillera en priorité ce lieu.

« Sans vouloir te faire de peine, dans tous les cas il va surveiller cet endroit, sachant parfaitement que c'est le seul lieu pour se nourrir. »

Harry le savait, mais cela n'empêchait pas que ça le rassurerait si l'Ombre ne devinait pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient passés par ici.

Observant la tête d'Harry, Drago finit par s'exécuter et reposa les baguettes de pain ne leur servant pas.

« Bien remplis ton sac à présent ! »

**oooOOOooo**

Ils étaient à présents dans le couloir les ramenant vers le Hall.

« Pas très pratique ces torches quand même, marmonnait Harry.

- Certes, mais bien utile quand même. »

Avec leurs sacs, ils arrivèrent dans le hall.

« On va où maintenant ? Demanda Harry.

- La Salle Commune des Serpentard !

- Pourquoi là ?!

- Parce que c'est la plus proche ! Non seulement de nous, mais aussi des cuisines. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent les escaliers un peu plus haut se mouvoir.

« Viens ! »

Ordonna dans la précipitation Harry à Drago, l'entraînant à gauche de l'escalier, se plaquant contre le mur.

Drago qui l'avait suivi sans rien dire, se demandait à quoi joué le brun.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ?

- Chut ! »

Ils attendirent quelques instants sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. L'Ombre était en train de descendre l'escalier.

Là où étaient cachés Harry et Drago, il ne pouvait les voir, à moins de se pencher par dessus la rampe, mais il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça.

Drago tendit posa doucement sa sacoche par terre, puis tendit son flambeau à Harry, qui se demanda ce que comptait faire son nouvel allié. Drago se mit alors à avancer puis se baissa au fil de la rampe et des marches, afin que l'Ombre ne puisse pas le voir.

Le blond attendit que ce dernier ait descendu l'escalier pour pouvoir passer sa tête. L'Ombre s'arrêta quelques instants en plein milieu du hall, puis soudain, se dirigea en direction des cachots. La bouche de Drago se crispa lorsqu'il découvrit où était en train de se rendre l'Ombre.

Une fois sûr que ce dernier n'était plus là, Drago revint rapidement vers Harry. Sans rien dire, il récupéra sa torche et remit sur son épaule la sacoche de Rusard.

« Allons-y ! »

Harry le suivit sans rien dire, décidant de lui faire confiance pour une fois. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas vers les cachots qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger mais vers les grands escaliers.

« Pourquoi on passe par là ?

- Tait-toi et suis moi ! »

Ils gravirent les escaliers mouvants. Dès qu'un bougeait, Drago serrait les dents, de peur que cela alarme leur mystérieux traqueur.

« Où est votre salle commune déjà ? Demanda Drago.

- 7ème étage, le portrait là ! »

Il montra du doigt la Grosse Dame devant laquelle ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Drago sortit le carnet de Rusard qu'il avait gardé précieusement dans sa poche, puis l'ouvrit à la fin.

« _Lily Evans_ ! »

Prononça-t-il. La Grosse Dame inclina la tête, puis son portrait s'ouvrit, leur donnant accès à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle dont les murs étaient ornés d'une tapisserie rouge, la couleur emblématique des Gryffondor. Drago inspecta d'un coup d'œil la salle.

« Notre salle commune est quand même mieux.

- Désolé si on a pas pu y aller hein, répondit légèrement énervé Harry et ce sur un ton sarcastique.

- On sera tranquille ici au moins.

- J'espère. »

Étrangement, Harry se sentait vraiment en sécurité ici. Non seulement c'était un lieu très familier pour lui, mais il était également persuadé qu'ici ils ne risqueraient rien.

Ils disposèrent sur la petite table sous la fenêtre toutes leurs provisions. Tandis que Drago comptait et analysait s'ils avaient de quoi tenir plusieurs jours, Harry regarda à la fenêtre. Il y avait encore ce blanc. Il se pencha pour l'ouvrir, mais impossible.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda Drago, mais Harry ne répondit pas. »

Il s'approcha d'un coin où était posé un livre, puis le jeta violemment contre la fenêtre, espérant que celle-ci se brise.

« Mais tu es fou ? »

s'écria le Serpentard qui avait tout juste eut le temps de se pousser de la trajectoire du livre.

Voyant que sa tentative avait échoué, Harry chercha quelque chose de plus dur. Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur un petit lion en marbre qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il s'en empara aussitôt puis le jeta sur la fenêtre. La statuette rebondit de manière assez misérable.

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de reprendre la statuette et taper sur la vitre avec.

« Arrête Harry tu vas te faire mal ! »

Dit Drago, mais le brun continua. Drago vint finalement arracher la statuette des mains d'Harry.

« Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Regarde dehors...rien ne te choque ?! »

Drago leva la tête et son regard se troubla lorsqu'il aperçut tout ce blanc maculé à l'arrière.

« C'est quoi ça ?

- Aucune idée, mais cela ne peut dire qu'une chose ! C'est que nous ne pouvons sortir de l'école. Aucun moyen de s'enfuir d'ici... »

Si la question de savoir comment ils allaient sortir d'ici préoccupait Harry, ce n'était pas la seule. Quel était le but de ce sort au final ? Qui était cet individu ? Ou encore pourquoi le nom de sa mère figurait parmi les mots de passe ? Beaucoup de questions encore sans réponses, et Harry espérait grandement les résoudre le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Il servait vraiment à introduire la situation dans laquelle sont Harry et Drago. Leur relation va vraiment commencer à évoluer dans la suite. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre :)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Temps de parution:** Le rythme sera d'un chapitre par semaine. Je ne sais pas encore combien il y en aura, mais pas moins de 10 je pense, je n'avais pas prévue de faire une fic très longue à la base.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je voulais poster le chapitre en début de semaine, mais j'étais trop impatiente pour attendre. Alors le voilà, tout frai tout propre (je viens juste de le terminer en fait !). Je suis contente aussi que le début ait plus et que le contexte aussi, j'appréhendais un peu les réactions par rapport à la mise en scène un peu "stressante" lol. Je suis désolé j'avais oubliée de poster dans le chapitre précédent le temps de parution de la fic, donc voilà c'est écrit à présent. Maintenant que j'ai bien introduit cette situation dans laquelle se trouve Harry et Drago, je vais pouvoir commencer à développer leur relation à partir de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture, et encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était allongé sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Il chercha de la main ses lunettes qui étaient posées sur le sol à côté de lui. Il espéra quelques instants avoir rêvé, mais lorsqu'il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et aperçut Drago Malefoy au bout du canapé, encore en train de dormir, il comprit que ça n'en était pas un.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre être prisonnier de ce Poudlard parallèle avec un fou furieux à sa poursuite ou dormir avec Malefoy, se demanda-t-il tout en se redressant. D'autant plus qu'il avait les pieds posés sur les cuisses du blond, qui d'ailleurs avaient les mains posées dessus.

L'espace d'un moment, Harry trouva presque mignon qu'ils aient dormis ainsi, mais le dégoût repris vite le dessus lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait les joues en feu.

Il dégagea aussitôt ses jambes du canapé, ce qui réveilla le Serpentard.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu y vas de main morte pour réveiller les gens toi... »

Siffla Drago avant de se lever et s'étirer.

Harry ignora sa remarque et se dirigea vers la table où il se prit un peu à manger pour remplir son estomac qui était en train de gronder de famine.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry n'avait jamais manqué de rien au niveau nourriture. Il y mangeait à sa faim, en tout cas, bien plus que chez les Dursley chez qui il lui arrivait de ne pas manger pendant plusieurs jours, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs sa maigreur.

Hier soir, il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé. Les événements de la journée lui avaient coupés l'appétit. Heureusement, il n'avait eu aucun mal pour s'endormir. Il s'était juste allongé sur le canapé, puis petit à petit ses yeux c'étaient fermés pour ne se ré-ouvrir que ce matin.

Alors qu'il était en train d'arracher un morceau de pain, il revit dans sa tête lui et Drago en train de dormir paisiblement côte à côte comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu un quelconque conflit entre eux.

Harry prit une tranche de jambon déjà pré-découpé pour accompagner son morceau de pain. Il avait faim, cela ne lui suffirait jamais et il ne savait. Cependant, il préférait se priver que de vider leur faible stock de nourriture et devoir retourner en bas en chercher.

Rien qu'à l'idée de s'approcher du garde-manger de leur compagnon psychopathe le fit frissonner.

Drago devait penser la même chose, car lorsqu'il vint se servir, lui aussi, à la table, il prit seulement un petit morceau d'un petit fromage à la base qu'ils avaient récupéré, avec en plus un petit morceau de pain et une pomme.

Ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Drago tende tout à coup à Harry la moitié de sa pomme. Le brun la regarda dans un premier temps avant de relever les yeux vers Drago.

« Tiens, fit-il. _À_ défaut d'avoir un couteau pour couper convenablement, il faudra que tu te contentes de mes dents. Désolé. »

Harry le regarda surprit. Il lui aurait bien dit de reprendre son morceau de pomme, qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se disputer avec Malefoy.

Voyant qu'Harry semblait indécis, Drago leva les yeux au ciel puis posa finalement la pomme à côté du Gryffondor sur la table.

_« Mais j'en veux pas,_ pensa Harry en la regardant. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda-t-il au dernier moment à Malefoy tandis qu'il se levait.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir faim.

- Mais...n-non.

- Il ne faut pas te priver à cause de notre stock, dit-il en souriant.

- Mais je... »

Gardant son sourire aux lèvres, Drago s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers les toilettes, laissant là Harry, assit sur sa chaise, en train de se demander quel moustique avait piqué le blond.

_« Raah il m'énerve. S'il croit que j'ai besoin de sa charité, il se trompe ! »_

Harry croisa les bras, l'air boudeur, avant de regarder le morceau de pomme qui le narguait à côté de lui. Non, il n'allait pas la manger. Cependant, son ventre gargouille au même moment.

_« Au pire je la mange et je jette le noyau au feu. Il ne s'en rendra pas compte, peut-être ? »_

Lorsque Drago revint deux minutes après, il ne pensait pas trouver un Harry en train de manger vite comme s'il avait peur d'être surpris. Le Gryffondor sursauta en voyant le blond et cacha immédiatement le fruit dans son dos. Drago esquissa un sourire, puis passa son chemin sans rien dire.

« Il y a des douches ici ? demanda-t-il ensuite en s'approchant de la table basse entre le canapé et la cheminée.

« Pardon ?

« Est-ce qu'il y a des douches dans votre salle commune ? Répéta le blond en soupirant.

« Non, seulement les toilettes. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit pourquoi Drago lui avait posé la question. Il semblait après quoi assez embêté.

« Tu imagines bien qu'on ne va pas se laver avec l'eau de la cuvette.

« Oui merci, dit Harry. Tu as peut-être une brillante idée Malefoy ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je pensais en fait à la salle de bain des préfets au 5ème étage.

« Pourquoi là ?

« Parce que c'est proche de cette Salle Commune, l'Ombre n'a peut-être pas connaissance de son existence et puis même, il n'en a pas le mot de passe.

« Parce que tu l'as peut-être toi ? Demanda Harry d'un ton moqueur.

« Je suis préfet je te rappelle.

« Oui mais les mots de passe ont changé ici si tu avais oublié. Sauf pour les passages entre les tableaux apparemment. »

Drago, qui s'était assit sur le canapé, eut à peine à se lever pour saisir le carnet de Rusard en face de lui. Il le feuilleta aussitôt en main. Harry le regarda faire, puis pouffa.

« Tu crois sérieusement que Rusard avait le mot de passe de cette salle de bain réservé aux préfets pour aller se laver ? »

Le Serpentard ignora sa remarque et feuilleta le carnet jusqu'à la dernière page.

« Peut-être que le fameux mot de passe inconnu est celui de la salle de bain ? Suggéra-t-il. Eileen Prince... »

Lu Malefoy, puis Harry, à l'entente de ce nom, le trouva familier, mais il lui fut impossible de se souvenir là où il l'avait entendu.

« Mais on ne va pas sortir maintenant ? L'Ombre doit bien s'attendre à ce qu'on veuille se doucher ou je sais pas et qu'on sorte après s'être réveillé.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais de toute manière je pensais plutôt en fin de journée, dit Malefoy en refermant le carnet.

« Ah...hum...oui. »

Non pas qu'Harry raffolait de l'idée de sortir de leur tanière, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de rester ici sans rien faire.

Drago reposa le carnet sur la table, quand soudain, son regard se posa sur ce long papier qui était posé à côté. Il le prit, curieux, puis l'examina. Il déplia le parchemin, il n'y avait rien d'écrit, tout était blanc.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Harry se retourna et lorsqu'il identifia la carte dans la main de Drago, il se retint de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour ne pas le lui arracher. Mais il se résigna, puisqu'il ne pouvait lire la carte.

« Juste un parchemin vierge. »

Drago lança un regard suspect à Harry, comme s'il cherchait à discerner le moindre mensonge dans ses yeux.

« Donc ça ne t'embête pas si je le jette au feu ? Après tout pourquoi garder un vulgaire "parchemin vierge" ? »

Au moment où Drago s'approcha de la cheminée, Harry se mit debout, ne lâchant pas la carte des yeux. Le blond se mit alors à lui sourire.

« On est dans le même bateau Potter, donc dit moi la vérité ! »

Harry ne comprit pas comment Drago avait deviné que ce papier était loin d'être qu'un simple papier. Il hésita à lui en révéler le secret, cependant, il savait aussi que Drago n'hésiterait pas à la mettre dans le feu et même s'ils ne pouvaient pour le moment se servir de la carte, la perdre était un risque qu'Harry ne voulait pas prendre.

« C'est toi-même qui a dit qu'on devait essayer de se faire confiance pour sortir d'ici...Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air ?

« Hm...non, mais...

« Alors dit ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, puis respira un coup avant de prendre la parole.

« C'est la Carte du Maraudeur.

« La quoi ?!

- Une carte réalisée par magie par mon père et ses amis lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Tu peux la voir seulement si tu prononces la bonne phrase.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de spécial sur cette carte ?

- C'est un plan complet de l'école. On peut y voir non seulement les passages, mais aussi toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école, voir leurs déplacements en temps réel. »

Drago écoutait attentivement Harry, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte. Il semblait avoir du mal à y croire.

« Je t'aurai bien prouvé que c'est vrai, mais il me faut une baguette pour la rendre visible.

- Je vois... »

Il reposa la carte sur la table.

« Avec, on aurait un gros avantage sur l'autre con là...

- ...Et nous pourrions aussi connaître son identité ! »

Ils gardèrent de nouveau le silence.

C'est alors qu'Harry pensa à quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas réfléchi avant. Il partit deux secondes après en direction du dortoir des garçons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda en soupirant Drago, mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, montant l'escalier. Le Serpentard finit par le suivre.

« Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose ! »

Répondit le brun avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Le dortoir était vide, en dehors des lits en baldaquins et du poêle au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune affaire d'élève, même pas de valise ou autre. Harry fut un peu embêté, puisqu'il espérait justement en trouver.

Il se stoppa et regarda de long en large la pièce sous le regard incompris de Malefoy.

« Tu fous quoi enfin ?

- La carte du maraudeur...Les frères jumeaux de Ron l'avaient trouvée dans le bureau de Rusard quand ils étaient en 1ère année, ils me l'ont donné quand j'étais en 3ème pour me rendre par un passage secret à Pré-Au-Lard, puisque je n'avais pas l'autorisation de ma famille.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, même si au moins ça m'explique comment tu étais là-bas.

- C'est pourtant simple non ? Comment se fait-il que cette carte soit de nouveau dans le bureau de Rusard alors qu'elle était en ma possession ? »

Drago réfléchit. C'est vrai que ça paraissait logique dans un sens, mais ce n'était pas aussi évident à comprendre que ça.

« Tu n'as pas remarqué non plus que l'école semble différente ?

- Non mais merci...

- Je parle au niveau aménagement.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne saurai comment t'expliquer, mais vivant tous les jours à Poudlard, l'aspect d'ici est nettement différent à l'œil.

- Disons que tu dis vrai, où veux-tu en venir une fois de plus Potter ?

- Je crois que nous sommes dans un Poudlard parallèle qui est figé dans le temps ! »

Il y eut un silence religieux à la suite de cette déclaration. Drago ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu.

« C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux...

- Oui, dit Harry en esquissant un sourire pour la première fois.

- Donc si l'école est figée à une époque précise, tu as peut-être une idée ?

- Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr. Le fait que la carte se trouvait dans le bureau de Rusard me laisse penser que nous nous situons entre le moment où mon père n'était plus à l'école et le moment où Fred et George ont trouvé la carte.

« De nombreuses années se sont écoulés quand même, on ne peut pas savoir précisément à quel moment l'école est.

- Oui. Peut-être découvrira-t-on d'autres indices ?

- Mais pourquoi es-tu monté ici ?

- J'espérais qu'il y aurait les affaires de mon père pour récupérer la cape d'invisibilité dont j'ai hérité.

- Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?!

- Oui, j'étais caché dessous quand tu as vu un bout de ma tête à Pré-Au-Lard en 3ème année. »

- C'est rare...comment l'as-tu eue ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est l'expéditeur...Je l'ai eue en cadeau de Noël en 1ère année. »

- C'est vrai qu'une cape d'invisibilité aurait facilité nos déplacements... »

Dit-il ensuite avant de croiser les bras.

**OooOOOooo**

Harry appréhendait légèrement leur escapade de fin d'après-midi. L'Ombre devait sans doute être en train de les chercher, et tôt ou tard, il comprendrait qu'ils étaient cachés dans une des salles communes de l'école.

Il resta assit sur le canapé au coin du feu tout en réfléchissant aux conclusions qu'il avait tirées ce matin, ou encore aux réponses qu'il aimerait bien avoir en ce moment.

« _Qui est cette Eileen Prince ?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Je suis sûr avoir entendu ce nom quelque part._ »

C'est alors que Drago le tira de ses pensées en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Harry le regarda passer, sans rien dire, avant de replonger son regard dans les flammes tournoyant en une danse éphémère.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais depuis hier, lui et Drago étaient bien étranges. Ils se parlaient comme s'ils étaient amis depuis toujours, ou du moins arrivaient à parler sans s'insulter, et ce sans vraiment faire d'effort. Pour le coup, il voyait différemment le Serpentard.

Drago resta à côté de lui sans rien dire. Harry eut presque l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais le blond semblait paralysé. Harry ne l'aida pas non plus à le mettre à l'aise.

« On y va ? Fit-il.

- O...oui, oui, répondit Malefoy avant de se lever d'un air agité, prenant le carnet de Rusard qu'il avait mis dans sa poche au cas où. »

Ils allèrent se placer au dos du portrait de la Grosse Dame. Harry repensa à tout ce que lui et Drago avaient pu prévoir si jamais ils tombaient sur l'Ombre.

« J'espère qu'à cette heure-ci ce con est en train de se laver lui aussi. »

Chuchota Malefoy, mais Harry ne dit rien, gardant le silence comme pour se concentrer sur ce qui l'attendait.

Le portrait ouvrit le passage, leurs cœurs battant la chamade. _À_ leur grand soulagement, l'Ombre n'était pas en train de les attendre derrière. Ils purent sortirent tranquillement le pallier. Ils regardèrent les différents étages tandis que le portrait de la Grosse Dame se refermait.

« Rien, chuchota Drago. On y va ! »

_À_ chaque fois que les escaliers pivotaient, ils priaient pour que cela ne fasse pas trop de bruit. Finalement, ils atteignirent le 5ème étage sans trop de difficultés et marchèrent rapidement, mais le plus calmement, jusqu'à la statue derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle de bain des préfets.

« J'espère que c'est le bon mot de passe, marmonna Drago. Eileen Prince ! »

Il ne se passa rien. Puis soudain, la statue se tourna et un passage dans le mur apparut.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry et Drago empruntèrent le passage et ne furent rassuré qu'une fois que celui-ci se referma.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda perplexe le brun.

- Parce qu'on se fout la pression un max pour rien, dit-il en rigolant. »

Harry soupira, puis alla inspecter les lieux. Tout était comme quand il y était venu en 4ème année.

« Même si j'aimerai mieux ne pas être dans cette situation, faut avouer que c'est assez excitant de jouer les aventuriers.

- Tu diras ça quand il t'aura poignardé le ventre, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Drago sourit puis alla tourner un tuyau et quelques instants après de l'eau était en train de couler des centaines de robinets de la salle.

Progressivement, la baignoire de la largeur d'une piscine se remplie d'eau chaude et de mousse.

« Vas-y en premier ! »

Lui dit Malefoy avant d'aller fermer le robinet.

Harry avait oublié qu'il allait devoir se laver avec son rival. Non pas qu'il raffolait de l'idée, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de discuter ou de créer de nouvelles histoires inutiles.

Il retira ses chaussures et chaussettes, déboutonna son pantalon qu'il retira avant le haut. Il avait laissé son pull et sa robe dans la salle commune, il avait juste sa chemise blanche et sa cravate à retirer. Il trouvait d'ailleurs cela un peu ridicule de l'avoir gardée, puisqu'ici elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

« Je ne pensais pas à avoir à te dire ça un jour Potter, mais enlève aussi ton caleçon...

- Quoi ?! S'écria Harry en se retournant. C'est hors de question, je ne me fout pas à poil devant toi.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, on n'a pas d'habits de rechange...Enfin, à moins que tu préfères te balader cul nu dans ton pantalon... »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Ok, mais retourne toi.

- Pauvre petit Potter, il a peur que le pauvre méchant Malefoy aperçoive sa petite kékette ! »

Harry grogna en guise de réponse, puis retira son dernier vêtement tandis que Drago était tourné, puis alla se plonger dans l'eau, tachant de se cacher le plus possible avec la mousse.

Il tourna la tête pendant que Drago se déshabillait lui aussi, puis attendit qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Il finit par regarder le blond lorsque celui-ci fut dans le bassin, éloignant, contrairement à lui, la mousse trop près de lui. Harry remarqua aussi que Drago avait vite enfoncé son poignet gauche dans l'eau.

« J'aime pas ça, dit soudain Drago en parlant de la mousse. Une fois petit j'en avais avalé, pensant que c'était un nuage...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry en souriant, imaginant parfaitement la scène dans sa tête.

- Non seulement j'ai vomi, mais j'ai cru aussi que j'allais m'étouffer. »

Il rigola légèrement. Harry ne crut pas penser cela un jour, mais il remerciait au fond de lui-même Drago pour avoir détendu un peu l'atmosphère.

« Tu es déjà venu ici Potter ?

- Oui une fois. »

Drago ne semblait pas vouloir davantage de précision. Cela donnait légèrement l'impression qu'il se forçait à lui faire la conversation. De toute façon, Harry ne tenait pas à lui raconter son escapade ici pour réussir l'énigme de l'œuf d'or lors de la coupe de feu.

Harry observa discrètement Drago. Il n'avait jamais fait gaffe à son physique, mais il était plutôt musclé, sans non ressembler à un joueur de rugby. Il n'était pas trop maigre, ses épaules étaient plutôt larges, et ses pectoraux se dessinaient bien sûr sa poitrine sans pour autant être gonflé comme un ballon. Les traits de ses muscles étaient dessinés comme une statue romaine.

« J'ai quand même une question Potter...Ce sortilège, tu dis l'avoir trouvé dans le manuel de potion, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

Harry avala sa salive. Il avait peut-être eu tord finalement de croire que Malefoy ne lui poserait pas de question à propos de ça.

_« J'ai été naïf. » _Songea-t-il.

Il ne pouvait lui dire que son manuel de potion appartenait auparavant à un dénommé « Prince de Sang-Mêlé » qui avait annoté des sortilèges qu'il avait inventés tout comme il avait corrigé les instructions pour préparer des potions, ce qui avait permis à Harry d'être le meilleur en classe tout au long de l'année. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Malefoy et il savait qu'une fois sorti d'ici il irait tout raconter à Rogue, puisque Slughorn préférait Harry.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Parce que...ça...ça te regarde pas !

- Si un peu, puisqu'à cause de toi on est piégé ici. »

Harry se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner. De toute façon, quoiqu'il se passe, Drago irait sans aucun doute raconter qu'Harry avait jeté ce sort, donc autant le lui dire et à la limite cacher le manuel pour pas qu'il ait de preuve.

Lorsque le Gryffondor eut fini de lui raconter à propos du manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Malefoy resta bouche-bée.

Face au silence de ce dernier, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« Voilà tu sais tout, maintenant tu pourras aller tout raconter à Rogue...

- C'est vrai que ça serait tentant Potter, mais tu me connais mal. »

Harry leva les yeux surpris vers Malefoy.

« Cette année, Rogue ne me lâche pas d'une semelle... » Confia Drago.

Harry devint tout de suite très attentif à l'évocation de son cher ex-professeur de potion.

« ...c'est très énervant.

- Pourquoi ? »

Drago allait répondre, mais il ne dit rien. Harry l'observa se toucher sous l'eau son poignet. Il cachait quelque chose.

« Moi je te dis mes secrets, par contre toi non !

- Je suis un Serpentard, dit-il en tirant la langue. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »

Harry grogna, honteux d'avoir fait confiance un court instant à Malefoy. Il prit du savon qui était posé sur une petite étagère à côté puis commença à se savonner silencieusement. Drago garda le aussi le silence.

Quant Harry eut fini, il hésita entre revenir à côté de Drago ou s'exiler à l'autre bout du bassin. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond était en train de l'observer.

« Je sais que tu sais Potter. »

Dit-il tout d'un coup sur un ton calme. Harry le regarda et s'approcha.

« De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête de faire semblant...Tu as très bien compris de quoi je voulais parler. »

Drago hésita, puis tout à coup, sorti son poignet gauche de l'eau et dévoila un tatouage noir. Pas n'importe lequel. La marque des ténèbres, le signe de Voldemort. Harry contempla le tatouage sans rien dire.

_« Depuis le début j'avais raison ! »_

Se dit-il tout en repensant à Ron, Hermione ou encore l'Ordre qui ne l'avaient pas crus quand il disait être persuadé que Drago était devenu un mangemort.

« Tu sembles déçu, fit Drago.

- En vérité, j'aurai presque voulu avoir tort.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que derrière tes airs de fifils à papa -Drago grogna- ou encore derrière l'image que tu essayes de te donner, tu n'as pas mauvais au fond. Et je pensais que tu serais plus intelligent que de rejoindre Voldem...

- ...Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai rejoint ! »

Le coupa Drago en levant d'avantages la voix.

« J'ai...j'y ais été contraint.

- On a toujours le choix Drago !

- Non c'est faux ! Je n'en avais pas ! C'était soit je le rejoignais...soit il tuait mes parents sous mes yeux avant de me torturer et me tuer finalement. »

Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Drago aurait rejoint les mangemorts dans le but de protéger ses parents.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a donné ce collier ensorcelé à Katie Bell !

- Je n'en doute pas, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas suivi jusque dans les toilettes.

- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ?!

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu visais Katie Bell...

- La ferme !

- ...Mais qui ?!

- Bordel tu vas la fermer Potter ?! »

Drago se leva, le poing en l'air. Harry, loin d'être effrayé, resta toutefois assis et c'est là que ses yeux se baissèrent en direction de l'entre-jambe de Malefoy, non pas que c'était volontaire.

Aussitôt, Harry rougit, mais il ne pu décrocher son regard des parties intimes de son rival. Voyant ce qui était en train de se passer, Drago se rassit aussitôt, gêné et rouge comme une pivoine.

« Désolé! »

Dit Malefoy en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regarder d'Harry.

« C'est...c'est pas grave. »

Le silence qui s'installa était plus que gênant.

« On devrait peut-être sortir non ? Proposa Harry.

- O...oui. »

Harry sortit de l'eau, puis soudain se rendit compte qu'ils avaient oubliés quelque chose.

« Ehh, on n'a pas de serviette ! »

Drago se retourna et regarda Harry. Ses joues rosirent discrètement lorsqu'il l'aperçut nu, du moins, sauf son entre jambe que le brun était en train de cacher avec ses mains.

« Il...y a des serviettes dans un coin au fond ! »

Harry tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement une étagère avec des serviettes blanches posées dessus. Il s'approcha de l'étagère et en saisit une. Il ne remarqua l'emblème de Poudlard brodé dessus qu'une fois qu'il eut fini de se rincer les cheveux.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était en train de regarder le portrait de la sirène sur le mur. Se sentant tout chaud, il plongea la tête sous l'eau en espérant que ça le calme. Lorsqu'il la ressortit, il attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner pour voir où en était Harry.

Ce dernier était de trois-quart de dos en train de s'essuyer le visage. Drago ne pu s'empêcher d'observer son corps à la fois maigre et svelte. Il était loin d'avoir des formes désagréables à regarder pour un garçon. Harry n'avait pas de poil, s'en était presque frustrant. Lui qui s'attendait à voir un dos et des fesses velus, il trouva au contraire une peau qui semblait toute douce.

« _Non il ne peut pas ne pas avoir de poils. Soit il se rase, soit ils sont fins et clairs. »_

Drago était trop orgueilleux pour réaliser que s'interroger sur les "poils" d'Harry était seulement un prétexte pour le regarder.

Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par Harry qui tourna la tête dans sa direction et tenta automatiquement de se cacher avec la serviette.

« Ehh ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas regarder ! »

Rien que pour l'embêter, Drago resta fixé sur lui, un sourire se dessinant même sur ses lèvres. De sa place et sans ses lunettes, Harry ne pu l'apercevoir et il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'à cet instant une pensée perverse venait de traverser l'esprit de Drago.

« Tu peux me passer une serviette s'il te plaît ? Demanda le blond.

- Ouais fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Viens la chercher si tu la veux ! »

Drago serait bien sorti, mais il ne tenait ni à se dévoiler encore une fois nu devant Harry, ni dévoiler son sexe qui s'était fièrement tendu.

« Tu m'as déjà vu, c'est bon envoie là ! Fait pas ch...

- Tiens ! »

Harry lui envoya une serviette qui par chance atterrit à quelques centimètres de Drago qui n'eut aucun mal à la saisir.

Tandis qu'il s'essuya, Harry se rhabilla. Il était quand même un peu troublé par Drago qui était en train de le mâter à l'instant. Il essayait de refouler cette pensée, car c'était gênant. Toutefois, il se posa la question de savoir si c'était vraiment gênant ou si plutôt il voulait la refoulée parce qu'il avait apprécié la vu. Non, c'était faux, il était amoureux de Ginny à présent.

_« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas besoin de retourner se laver... »_

**oooOOOooo**

Ils étaient en train de regagner la salle commune des Gryffondor à pas de loup, quand soudain, Harry stoppa Drago. Le blond le regarda, surpris. Avait-il entendu l'Ombre ? L'avait-il aperçut ? Devaient-ils se cacher ?

Mais étrangement, il ne lu aucune onde de panique dans les yeux d'Harry, seulement un regard illuminé.

« Changement de programme, fit le brun. On va à la bibliothèque ! »

Drago sourit.

_« Il croit sérieusement que je vais lui obéir. »_

Toutefois, Harry semblait vraiment déterminé à y aller. Il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Pourquoi faire ?

- Je viens de me souvenir où j'ai entendu le nom d'Eileen Prince ! »

Confia-t-il. Drago lui porta tout à coup une oreille attentive.

« Je pensais que derrière le pseudonyme de_ Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ se cachait mon père...

- Ton père ? Je veux bien croire et comprendre que tu cherches à t'accrocher à lui, étant donné que tu ne l'as jamais connu...Mais sérieusement Potter. Déjà la carte de Machin-chose, la cape d'invisibilité, sans parler du fait qu'il était doué pour le Quidditch...Tu ne crois pas que tu cherches trop à le mettre sur un piédestal ou je ne sais pas quoi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Non pas qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec Malefoy, mais ce n'était pas là où il voulait en venir. Il poursuivit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Hermione n'était pas d'accord avec moi...

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec celle-là, coupa une fois de plus Drago.

- Bon tu vas m'interrompre toutes les deux secondes ? S'énerva Harry.

- Ehh calme, sinon on va se faire prendre ! »

Harry avait presque oublié la présence de l'Ombre dans le château.

« Bon bref. Elle a cherché parmi la liste des anciens élèves de l'école si quelqu'un ne s'appelait pas Prince. Je me souviens qu'elle est tombée sur cette Eileen Prince, mais je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'elle m'a dit sur elle.

- Et donc tu veux qu'on aille feuilleter ce registre pour avoir des informations que tu étais déjà censé connaître, afin qu'on puisse trouver un sens logique à cette situation ?

- On va dire ça comme ça. »

Drago soupira, puis regarda le bout de couloir qu'il leur restait à traverser tout en réfléchissant à quelle décision prendre.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on retourne d'abord à la Salle Commune et qu'on réfléchisse à un plan ?

- Un plan ?! Pourquoi faire ? Autant y aller maintenant. »

Le Gryffondor n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune homme pour marcher jusqu'aux escaliers. Drago le suivi, presque agacé.

« Potter... »

Mais Harry continua de l'ignorer et pris l'escalier mouvant le menant jusqu'au 4ème étage, puis au 3ème. Drago était sur ses pas, se demandant toujours si ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était une bonne idée.

Sans se soucier de si l'Ombre rôdait aux alentours, Harry marcha jusqu'à atteindre les portes de la bibliothèque qui étaient, comme par hasard, fermés.

Drago allait profiter de ce prétexte pour convaincre Harry de retourner dans la Salle Commune, cependant, le brun sortit de sa poche le petit bout de sa reliure de lunette que Drago avait cassée la veille pour ouvrir la porte du bureau de Rusard.

_« Mais pourquoi a-t-il gardé ce machin ? »_

Harry releva la tête vers lui et Drago comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, dit-il en soupirant, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Drago ouvrit la porte en quelques secondes. C'était aussi facile que pour celle de Rusard.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque, qui était quasiment plongée dans le noir, comme ils s'y attendaient. Drago pris une des lampes à pétrole qui étaient posées près de l'entrée.

« Ça sera plus utile comme ça. On pourra même la récupérer ensuite. »

Mais Harry l'écoutait à peine. Ce dernier se dirigea vers la section qui l'intéressait et commença à chercher. Drago l'aida également, bien qu'il servait surtout à l'éclairer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry lorsque le regard de celui-ci se posa sur le registre dont il avait parlé à Malefoy tout à l'heure.

Il le saisit et l'ouvrit, cherchant le nom d'Eileen Prince dans l'ordre alphabétique.

Trop préoccupé à chercher dans le livre, ni lui ni Malefoy entendirent ou n'aperçurent, faute d'attention et de surveillance, l'Ombre se glisser discrètement dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque.

« Bordel, mais il est où ce fichu nom ? Marmonna Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Attend, tu vas trop vite ! »

Drago posa sa main sur le livre pour stopper Harry, ne se préoccupant pas qu'il avait frôlée celle d'Harry.

« Regarde, elle est là ! Dit-il en montrant du doigt le bas de la dernière page de droite.

- Ah oui... »

Si Harry se sentait un peu idiot tout à coup, ce qu'il lut lui fit très vite oublié cela.

« Capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules de Poudlard, Sang-Mêlé...

- C'est vrai que son nom et le statut de son sang laisse à croire que c'est elle le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, dit Drago.

- Chut, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est ici. Elle a été élève à Poudlard de 1941 à 1945 à la maison Serpentard. »

Au même moment, Drago se sentit fier en entendant le nom de sa maison, bien qu'il trouvait qu'être capitaine de l'équipe de Bavboules faisait un peu pitié, d'autant plus que c'était un jeu qu'il trouvait plutôt ringard. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Mais oui je me souviens à présent, fit Harry en refermant le livre, puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir à propos de cette femme.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette femme était la... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Au même moment, l'étagère de bibliothèque derrière bascula en avant et les livres tombèrent sur eux.

« Attention ! »

Avait crié Drago en se jetant sur Harry. Le brun ne compris pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était à terre avec le Serpentard couché sur lui.

_« Il m'a protégé de la chute de livre ?! »_

Drago releva légèrement la tête, afin de s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien.

« Tu...peux m'enlever s'il te plaît les livres qui m'écrasent le dos ? »

Sans se préoccuper de savoir si cela était bizarre ou non, Harry passa ses mains sous les bras du blond puis poussa les livres qui étaient sur lui.

« Merci... »

Dit finalement Drago lorsqu'il sentit que le poids avait disparu. Il se releva légèrement quand soudain, il entendit un bruit pas vraiment rassurant.

« Attention ! »

Fit Harry en le tirant sur le côté. Le poids de l'étagère eut raison de sa voisine et un jeu de domino se mit soudainement en place. Harry et Drago eurent à peine le temps de se faufiler hors de l'étagère avant de contempler le spectacle s'offrant à eux. Une par une, les étagères tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, les livres s'écroulant minablement sur le sol.

_« Si Madame Pince pouvait voir ça, elle aurait déjà fait une crise cardiaque. »_

Harry se releva, puis tendit sa main à Drago pour l'aider. Il regarda quelques instants, légèrement surpris, cette main qu'on lui proposait. Et pas n'importe qui, son rival. Cela le renvoya, dans sa tête, aussitôt lorsqu'ils étaient en 1ère année, le soir de leur arrivée à Poudlard, juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, quand il lui avait proposé d'être ami et qu'Harry avait refusé. Ce jour-là, il avait choisi Weasley et non lui. Depuis, il lui avait voué une haine réciproque, dû à sa jalousie.

Drago accepta finalement l'aide d'Harry.

« M...merci de m'avoir aidé, dit le brun en parlant du fait qu'il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se jeter sur lui pour le protéger des livres qui leur tombait dessus. »

Maintenant qu'il le lui rappelait, Drago était surpris d'avoir réagi si instinctivement. Il aurait pu se protéger lui, mais non, il avait choisi Potter. Pourquoi ?

Non seulement il était troublé, mais plus il regardait cet Harry en face de lui, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, et plus il le trouvait mignon.

_« Bordel, ressaisit toi Drago !_ C'était-il dit. Ce n'est rien, répondit-il simplement. Viens, cassons nous d'ici. Vu le brouhaha que ça a fait, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que l'Ombre soit déjà en chemin ! »

Seulement, Drago ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'Ombre en question soit déjà ici et ce depuis leur arrivée dans la bibliothèque.

« Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ? »

Fit tout à coup Harry en s'arrêtant. Drago fit de même puis renifla. Il y avait comme une odeur de brûler.

« La lampe ! » S'écria-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement et regardèrent avec stupéfaction le feu en train de naître derrière eux. Si Drago tenta de l'éteindre, l'essence de la lampe propagea le feu bien trop rapidement et fortement.

« Merde, jura Drago en s'écartant. Il n'y a rien à faire. Partons ! »

Harry hocha la tête, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, l'Ombre était derrière lui, couteau en main.

Tout se passa très vite.

L'Ombre se précipita sur lui, mais Harry eut le temps de saisir un livre à ses pieds et de le jeter sur l'individu afin de le ralentir. Ce dernier le bloqua avec son bras, puis partit à la charge. Mais entre temps, Drago avait tiré en arrière Harry et avait pris sa place afin d'affronter leur agresseur.

« Tu es qui bordel de m... »

Mais Drago n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Ombre tenta de lui infliger un coup.

Harry, qui n'avait pas chômé, était en train de chercher un livre plutôt lourd et pas en feu, afin de l'envoyer sur leur adversaire.

Le feu grandissait à pleine vitesse et très vite, lui et Drago étaient piégés. L'Ombre leur bloquait la route et ils étaient obligés de l'affronter s'ils espéraient ne pas se faire brûler vif.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la lampe cassée à quelques centimètres. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sa main et la saisit. Cependant, la lampe était toute chaude et Harry se brûla immédiatement. Il serra les dents, ne décrochant pas sa main malgré la douleur, et la leva en l'air.

Cela lui faisait mal, il ne la tiendrait pas longtemps. Il pouvait sentir sa paume en train de brûler, c'était insupportable.

« Baisse toi Drago ! »

Hurla-t-il. Le blond s'exécuta tout de suite et Harry donna un coup violent en plein visage de l'Ombre, qui tomba à la renverse, légèrement étourdi. Il l'entendit grogner, c'était une voix d'homme.

Profitant de la situation, Harry jeta la lampe sur leur adversaire, puis saisit la main de Drago avant d'enjambe l'Ombre.

Une minute après, ils étaient hors de la bibliothèque, courant le long du couloir jusqu'aux escaliers. Ils arrivèrent tout essoufflé à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Malefoy du trajet.

« On aurait pu lui retirer la capuche, fit le blond sur un ton légèrement énervé.

- Si on avait pris ce risque, nous n'aurions pas eu le temps de nous enfuir.

- On aurait pu l'attacher ou je ne sais pas quoi...

- Et à quoi ? Aux livres ? Fit d'un ton moqueur Harry.

- On aurait pu le pousser dans le feu.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, Malefoy. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. »

A ce moment-là, l'expression de Drago devint bizarre et il lâcha la main d'Harry. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que celle-ci était rouge.

« Tu t'es brûlé ?! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago l'entraîna au lavabo qu'il y avait dans les toilettes et lui mis tout de suite la main sous l'eau.

« Reste ici, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose à mettre dessus. »

Il partit avant même qu'Harry puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Je n'allais pas partir, rassure-toi ! »

Pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Drago revint quelques minutes après, tenant dans la main un morceau de chiffon.

« J'ai déchiré un drap du dortoir. _Ça_ fera l'affaire. »

Harry avait coupé le robinet. Drago regarda sa main, il y avait une marque rouge sur sa paume, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer.

« Tu as de la chance, le degrés de brûlure n'a pas l'air trop élevé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que ça va partir. Par contre, ça risque d'être désagréable à supporter dans les jours à venir...

- De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Je ferai avec ! »

Nullement impressionné par le courage d'Harry, Drago enroula sa main dans le morceau de drap qu'il avait déchiré et fit un nœud pour finir afin de bien attacher.

« Au fait, tu n'as pas finie ta phrase dans la bibliothèque, dit ensuite Drago en lâchant la main d'Harry.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Eileen Prince.

- Ahh oui ! »

Il regarda son bandage, puis releva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui attendait sa réponse dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Eileen Prince était la mère de Rogue ! »

La mâchoire de Drago se décrocha.

**oooOOOooo**

Pendant ce temps dans les cuisines de l'école, l'Ombre, après le désastre de la bibliothèque, avait trouvé refuge ici. Il s'approcha d'un pas furieux vers la cheminée où du bois était déjà installé et il y jeta la torche qu'il avait en main.

« Ces morveux... »

Il retira sa capuche, puis s'appuya contre la cheminée, regardant le feu s'y former.

Après qu'Harry et Drago s'étaient enfuis, il lui avait fallut peu de temps pour se ressaisir. Il n'avait pas cherché à les poursuivre, car il savait que le temps qu'il quitte la bibliothèque et retourne aux escaliers, ils seraient déjà caché dans leur tanière.

Après quoi, il avait seulement bien fermé la porte de la bibliothèque, en espérant que le feu finisse par s'éteindre, ou du moins ne pas se propager dans l'école, puis avait regagné sa tanière, c'est-à-dire, les cuisines.

Il cracha dans le feu, émettant un léger grognement en même temps.

« Je les aurais ! »

C'est alors qu'un sourire s'afficha au coin de ses lèvres. Le regard sombre et satisfait, il tourna la tête en direction de la table derrière lui. Sur celle-ci, quelque chose était posée dessus. Un carnet. Avec écrit "Argus Rusard" sur la couverture.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a autant plus que le premier. Merci encore aux lecteurs et aux reviewers de cette fiction, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine :)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Temps de parution : **Un chapitre par semaine.

**Note de l'auteur : **Après la petite scène Drarry dans la salle de bain des préfets, attendait vous à une autre dans ce chapitre. Ça avance progressivement entre eux, c'est bien. Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Sererus Rogue entra dans l'infirmerie de l'école. Comme à son habitude, un regard froid et des traits durs. Mais aujourd'hui, son visage était plus sombre que d'habitude. Les sourcils froncés, il se dirigea vers deux lits côtes à côtes au fond de salle, cachés par un rideau que Madame Pomfresh avait installé.

C'était lui qui avait trouvé Potter et Malefoy dans les toilettes, affalés sur le sol, inanimés. C'était une chance pour eux qu'il surveillait Drago depuis des mois sans qu'il le sache, sinon ils seraient bien restés là jusqu'à ce qu'on s'inquiète de leur absence.

Les deux élèves n'avaient pas changés de positions, ni d'expressions. Ils avaient seulement les yeux fermés à présent, alors que quand il les avait trouvés, ils étaient grands ouverts et à la grande stupeur de Rogue, ils étaient tout noirs. On ne voyait même plus la pupille, l'iris et le blanc de l'œil étaient aussi sombres que la nuit.

En les trouvant ainsi, Rogue avait tout de suite compris de quelle maléfice il s'agissait. C'était sans aucun doute le plus puissant sortilège qu'il avait inventé, mais c'était également le plus dangereux, relevant d'un très haut niveau de magie noire.

Il avait vérifié les derniers sortilèges lancés par les baguettes d'Harry et Drago. Si celle du jeune Malefoy avait révélé comme il s'attendait un Expelliarmus ou un autre sortilège défensif, celle d'Harry l'avait laissé de marbre.

_« Somnia Tenebrum... ». _Pensa-t-il tout en regardant Harry endormi. _« Mais comment a-t-il mis la main sur mon ancien manuel de potion ?! »_

Rogue n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Toute l'année, Harry avait possédé son ancien manuel, ce qui lui avait permis notamment de devenir le meilleur en potion. Et dire qu'avant cela, Rogue s'étonnait encore lorsque Slughorn lui ventait les mérites d'Harry. _À_ présent, il savait d'où venait la soudaine passion du Gryffondor pour cette matière.

« _Comment peut-on être idiot au point de jeter un sortilège dont on ne connaît absolument rien ? »_. Se demanda-t-il en soupirant. _« Ah oui...c'est le fils Potter. C'était évident. »_

En réalité, si Rogue était loin d'être attristé par la situation dans laquelle c'était plongée Harry, il était bien plus embêté du fait qu'il avait entraîné Drago avec lui.

_« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ? »_

Il avait fait venir Granger et Weasley ici même pour leur montrer leur ami, en espérant qu'ils crachent le morceau à propos de son ancien manuel. S'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du roux, il savait par contre que Miss-Je-Sait-Tout serait accablée et le choc l'aurait poussé à tout avouer, en pensant bien faire.

Cependant, elle avait gardé le silence, malgré les sous-entendus qu'il ne cessait de faire, elle n'avait toujours rien avoué.

« _Stupide gamine... » _

Pensait-il encore, furieux d'avoir échoué. Il avait fait fouiller les affaires de Potter, mais comme par hasard, son manuel de potion était neuf. Rogue savait au fond de lui-même qu'il ne retrouverait jamais son vieux manuel et qu'il ne pourrait prouver la culpabilité d'Harry.

« Severus... »

Fit soudain une voix qu'il ne connaissait trop bien. Il tourna la tête et fit face à l'homme au visage à la fois inquiet et furieux, de toutes petits lunettes rondes jonchées sur son nez cassé, et une barbe blanche descendant jusqu'à ses jambes.

« Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Suivez-moi dans mon bureau... »

Rogue posa une dernière fois son regard sur Harry et Drago, puis quitta puis suivie le directeur hors de l'infirmerie.

**oooOOOooo**

C'était évident. Rogue avait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça. Mais pourquoi lui ? Se demandait Harry. Si c'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout, c'était compréhensible que le nom de la mère de ce dernier, Eileen Prince, apparaisse. Mais pourquoi Lily Evans ? Pourquoi sa mère ? Se connaissaient-ils ?

Harry était envahi à la fois par un sentiment de perplexité, mais aussi d'incompréhension. Rien ne lui paraissait logique.

_« Est-ce qu'il serait le Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? __»_

Toutefois, s'ils avaient vu juste à propos de Rogue et de son implication dans cette situation, peut-être lui et Drago avaient un point de départ pour trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici.

_« Mais que faire ? _Se demandait Harry._ Fouiller son bureau ? Sa salle de classe ? »_

Il était en train de manger un sandwich au coin du feu quand soudain, il remarqua que Drago faisait des allers-venus incessant à travers la Salle Commune, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Harry le regarda discrètement, son compagnon avait l'air paniqué.

« Il y a un problème ? »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, continuant de fouiller sans relâche. Harry ne chercha pas à l'enquiquiner davantage et attendit. C'est au bout de cinq minutes que le jeune homme adressa finalement la parole à Harry.

« Faut quitter cet endroit ! Dit-il sur un ton affolé.

- Oui, ça paraît évident.

- Je ne te parle pas du château ! La Salle Commune !

- Pourquoi on partirait ?

- Le carnet du vieux chnoque -Harry déduisit immédiatement qu'il parlait de Rusard- je...je ne l'ai plus.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça tu ne l'as plus ?

- J'ai fouillé partout...

- Mais...tu l'avais dans ta poche.

- Plus maintenant. »

Harry se mit aussitôt à réfléchir, tandis que Drago, très embêté, faisait les cent pas, comme s'il allait trouver la solution.

« Il y a peut-être des chances pour que tu l'ais laissé dans la salle de bain des préfets, fait tomber dans un couloir, ou encore...

- Laissé dans la bibliothèque.

- Mais...si c'est le cas, le carnet à brûlé, non ?

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Je n'espère pas, mais il se peut qu'il soit tombé dans les mains de l'Ombre.

- Mais ça, on ne peut en être sûr.

- Par précaution, poursuivit Drago en panique, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici. Je ne tiens pas à vérifier qu'il a bel et bien le carnet en venant nous tirer les pieds d'ici. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas le savoir. Mais il savait que Drago n'était pas non plus téméraire et qu'avec ou sans l'accord d'Harry, il quitterait la Salle Commune des lions.

« Si en effet il a le carnet, on sera en sécurité nulle part. Il va nous chercher sans relâche ! »

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment Drago, qui essuya la seconde d'après la sueur dégoulinant sur son front du revers de sa main.

« Déjà, on devrait retourner dans la salle de bain, vérifier que le carnet n'y est pas. Après on peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque...

- Harry, s'écria Drago, c'est idiot ! La bibliothèque, pff...Et puis quoi encore ? Si l'Ombre à le carnet, il va s'attendre à ce qu'on retourne sur nos pas pour le chercher. De plus, vu l'incendie qu'il y avait hier, on ne retrouvera rien... »

Le brun savait que Drago avait raison. S'ils avaient eu un avantage jusqu'à présent sur leur ennemi en possédant ce carnet, la balle n'était plus dans leur camp. Harry n'aimait pas fuir et étant plus courageux que Drago, il aurait été capable de rester ici. Toutefois, il ne pouvait lâcher le Serpentard seul, tel une brebis égarée.

« _S'il a tenu tête à l'Ombre hier, il est trop inquiet maintenant pour lui refaire face tant qu'il ne se stabilise pas un peu la tête... »_

Harry sentait qu'il allait le regretter, mais il ne pouvait ne pas suivre Malefoy.

« Bon ok, dit-il. On prend seulement la carte du Maraudeur et un peu de bouffe, on va jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets, puis on avise ! »

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, puis partit sans rien dire chercher un sac. Harry le regarda faire quelques instants, puis soupira.

**OooOOOooo**

L'Ombre était assit sur un des canapés de cuir de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il avait dormi sur quelque chose de mou.

Il n'avait pas été mécontent de tomber sur le carnet, car il allait pouvoir se rendre dans des lieux où il n'avait pas encore été jusqu'à présent. Et puis les passages allaient lui faciliter ses déplacements.

Il n'avait pas espéré trouver « les morveux » comme il aimait les appeler, en venant ici.

_« Ça n'aurait pas été prudent de leur part d'être aussi près de moi...Même stupide. »_

Toutefois, il devait reconnaître qu'il les avait un peu sous-estimé.

Il prit le carnet que cet idiot de blond avait fait tomber de sa poche sans s'en rendre compte lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, puis le feuilleta une fois de plus.

Même si à présent il était en position de force, il était quand même un peu sceptique. S'il savait quels étaient les mots de passe ouvrant tel ou tel tableau, en dehors des salles communes de Serpentard et Gryffondor, il n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait celle de Poufsouffle ou encore Serdaigle.

De plus, ce nom, « Eileen Prince », il ne savait absolument pas quel endroit il permettait d'accéder. Ce n'était pas écrit et il ne connaissait pas aussi bien que les deux autres tous les passages de l'école.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se leva.

« Bien, la chasse va pouvoir commencer ! »

**oooOOOooo**

Drago et Harry arrivèrent devant la statue derrière laquelle se trouvait la salle de bain secrète des préfets.

_« Eileen Prince ! »_

Prononça Malefoy avant que le passage s'ouvre et qu'ils entrent précipitamment. Drago ne perdit pas de temps et chercha aussitôt le carnet, en espérant qu'il y soit. Il parcourut plusieurs fois du regard la pièce avant d'intégrer dans son esprit que ce qu'ils cherchaient n'était pas ici.

Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide, puis alla s'appuyer contre un mur, l'air abattu, avant de se laisser descendre vers le sol.

Harry s'approcha, mais resta debout. Le regard de Drago semblait si vide tout à coup. Il s'en voulait d'avoir perdu le carnet, ça se voyait. Si Harry pouvait en effet lui en vouloir, il voyait bien que son rival n'avait pas fais exprès et qu'il se sentait mal.

« Eh ! C'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une erreur, fit Harry en s'asseyant finalement à côté de Drago. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne te met pas dans un tel état comme ça...

- Tu ne comprends pas...Si l'Ombre met la main sur ce carnet...

- Il va faire quoi ? Hein ?! Le château est grand, on peut être n'importe où, il n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où on est, tout comme on ignore où lui-même se trouve en ce moment. »

Il voyait bien que Drago n'était pas plus réconforté qu'il y a quelques minutes, mais il ne voyait pas comment le motiver à ne pas baisser les bras.

« Et puis de toute manière, on connait tous les mots de passe, ce n'est pas comme si on en avait aucun en tête et qu'on était bloqué. »

Drago tourna pour la première fois la tête vers Harry. Le brun regarda ses iris grises.

_« Des yeux magnifiquement claires pour un teint clair... »_

Harry sourit, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se disait ça tout à coup. Drago continuait de le regarder, ça aurait pu en devenir gênant, mais Harry n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Ils restèrent là, à se fixer, comme s'ils échangeaient des pensées, des émotions, à travers quatre yeux.

Comment ne pas voir le trouble de Drago ?

« L'armure tombe, dit tout à coup Drago, n'est-ce pas Potter? »

Harry le contempla, sans comprendre. Pour lui une armure était comme un bouclier, derrière lequel on se protège. Et si...Et si Drago se cachait depuis tout ce temps derrière une armure et que tout à coup celle-ci avait disparue ?

C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Harry le voyait différemment. Tout avait changé entre eux en si peu de temps.

Le regard d'Harry était à présent interrogateur. Drago sourit.

_« Je ne t'ai pas vu venir sur ce coup-là Potter, _pensa le Serpentard comme si ce garçon à côté de lui pouvait l'entendre._ Harry Potter, le boulet de canon, celui qui détruit tout sur son passage. Je crois qu'après ça...Non, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne serai plus jamais le même. »_

Ils étaient seuls dans cette salle de bain, avec des ardoises propres et invisibles. Ils apprenaient malgré eux à se connaître. Drago savait qu'il n'avait jamais été un saint, tout comme Harry n'avait pas moins de chose à se reprocher. Mais à ce moment même de leur existence, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé auparavant. Ils étaient seulement deux corps blancs dans un monde noir.

Drago pencha la tête en direction d'Harry. Le regard du brun descendit vers ses lèvres qui s'avançaient vers lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il était loin d'avoir peur, il n'allait pas chercher à fuir pour autant.

Il aurait pu attendre, sans rien faire, tout comme il aurait pu repousser Drago, mais il ne fit rien de ça. Au contraire, il allait forcer le destin. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas sûr de lui non plus, mais il le fit quand même. Il avança sa tête, et ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer plus tôt que prévu celles de Drago. C'était un bref baiser, doux et chaud.

Drago fut agréablement surpris lorsque ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec celles d'Harry. Il pensait que le brun l'aurait repoussé, mais non.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine. Il était bien plus effrayé à présent de croiser le regard de Drago et voir de l'indifférence. Mais il ne vit rien de cela dans ce regard gris. Deux secondes après, leurs bouches se scellèrent à nouveau pour un baiser bien plus long, leurs langues vinrent se rencontrer timidement avant de se prêter à une danse passionnée.

Harry ferma les yeux. C'était différent de son baiser avec Cho Chang. Celui-ci semblait si réel. Harry se sentit vivre, un sentiment indescriptible lui ravageait le corps et l'esprit.

Il écarta soudainement la tête. Tout ce qui était relié à Drago se détacha. Même son cœur. Drago le regarda d'un air surpris, puis semblait gêné.

Harry ne dit rien et Drago non plus. A présent qu'il s'était reconnecté à la réalité, il avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve éveillé. Un sentiment bizarre lui traversa le corps.

« Je suis désolé ! »

Finit par dire Drago sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant, même si en vérité, il ne l'était pas, il ne regrettait rien. Il était conscient que la situation était bizarre, toutefois c'était arrivé si soudainement...Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir.

Harry détourna les yeux, puis se leva. Il n'était pas fâché contre Drago, il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs qu'il aurait vécu un tel moment avec lui un jour. Si en effet la situation pouvait être bizarre, depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Harry se sentait différent et Drago semblait être pareil.

_« Et s'il était seulement en manque d'affection ? Et si j'ai seulement répondu à sa "détresse" en pensant bien faire ? Moi qui voulait le réconforter... »_

En tout cas, cela semblait avoir marché, puisque Harry ne voyait plus aucune désespoir dans les yeux de Drago. Non, à présent le regard de Drago avait changé, mais c'était quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait identifier, mais le plus étrange encore, Drago afficha un sourire en coin.

**oooOOOooo**

En dehors de la Salle Commune des Serpentard, la seule que l'Ombre connaissait était celle des Gyffondor, puisqu'il avait suivi devant ce brun à lunettes. Le carnet en main, il monta les escaliers jusqu'au 7ème étage.

Il espérait les trouver la-dedans. D'autant plus que le morveux avait déjà tenté d'y entrer, donc peut-être étaient-ils caché là.

Il feuilleta le carnet et tomba sur ce qu'il voulait. Un sourire s'afficha alors sur son visage caché, puis il prononça la formule qui allait mener ses garnements à leur perte.

Lorsque le portrait pivota, l'Ombre pénétra dans la Salle Commune doucement, couteau en main, puis surgit de la pénombre après s'être imaginé un court instant de quelles manières il allait bien pouvoir les étriper.

Mais il ne vit personne et aucun cri ne retentit comme il s'y était attendu.

_« Il n'y a personne... »_

Pensa-t-il, déçu. Toutefois, sa visite n'avait pas été inutile. Il regarda autour de lui et tout laissait à croire qu'ils étaient venus ici. Il y avait encore de la nourriture sur la table, un feu, mais aussi plusieurs autres éléments.

_« Ces morveux...Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient plus le carnet et ont préféré partir plutôt que d'attendre gentiment mon arrivée. »_

Peut-être étaient-ils encore dans les alentours et peut-être pouvait-il encore les rattraper ?

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la table et il se demanda alors comment avaient-ils pu se procurer à manger.

_« Les cuisines ! »_

Sans attendre davantage, l'Ombre se précipita hors de la Salle Commune, puis repartit en direction des cuisines de l'école en courant. Il avait été idiot de laisser ce lieu sans surveillance.

En entrant, il inspecta les lieux, puis soupira de soulagement en réalisant que personne n'était venu. Il s'assit finalement à une chaise.

« Pourquoi leur courir après alors que je peux attendre ici gentiment qu'ils s'affament et viennent ramper ici. »

Il se mit à rire.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry fit les cent pas dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il était hors de question qu'ils restent ici. Déjà ce n'était pas un lieu très stratégique, même s'ils avaient un endroit pour se laver et aller aux toilettes. Mais en plus ils n'avaient plus rien, aucune nourriture, seulement la carte du Maraudeur avec eux et ils ne pouvaient même pas l'utiliser.

« Par pitié Potter arrête de t'agiter comme ça ! »

Le supplia Drago. Harry arrêta de marcher, mais ne se stoppa pas pour autant de se ronger les ongles.

« Arrête ça aussi ! »

Le brun soupira, puis ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

« N'empêche, tu m'impressionnes vachement Malefoy !

- Comment ça ? demanda le blond d'un air suspect, attendant la vanne.

- Il y a quelques minutes tu étais pendu à mes lèvres, et là tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je vais simplement à ton rythme Potter, répondit-il en souriant. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis croisa les bras et se tourna. Il avait autre chose à penser après tout, il réglerait cela plus tard.

_« Ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément un moyen de partir d'ici...Des indices ? Rahhh...si Dumbledore était là pour m'aider je... »_

Il s'arrêta soudainement.

_« Dumbledore...mais oui ! »_

Il se tourna d'un coup vers Drago qui le regarda bizarrement.

« Il faut qu'on aille dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Pourquoi ? demanda d'un ton hésitant le Serpentard.

- Peut-être on peut y trouver quelque chose pour nous sortir d'ici. »

Drago n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à l'idée de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Surtout que s'il avait révélé à Harry qu'il était à présent un mangemort, chose qu'il avait l'air d'avoir oublié assez vite, il ne lui avait pas dit la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait demandé d'accomplir.

Mais sortir d'ici était sa priorité, et si pour cela il devait aller dans le bureau du vieux, il irait.

« Ok ! Allons-y. »

Quelques instants après, ils s'engageaient dans les couloirs en route vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Gardant quand même à l'esprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'école, ils se faufilèrent ainsi discrètement vers le deuxième étage.

Drago suivait Harry, car il n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'emplacement du bureau. Harry s'arrêta finalement devant une statue et n'eut pas besoin de préciser que c'était ici pour que le blond le comprenne.

« Bon maintenant il nous faut le mot de passe...

- Il n'était pas inscrit dans le carnet.

- Au moins on sait que l'Ombre n'y aura pas accès, dit Drago pensif. »

Harry se mit à réfléchir au mot de passe. Il savait que Dumbledore avait un esprit assez farfelu pour les trouver. Cependant, Rogue avait sans aucun doute changer ici également.

« Jusqu'à présent, dit Harry, deux noms sont sortis: celui de ma mère et celui de celle de Rogue. Si on part du principe que Rogue est derrière tout ça, peut-être que cela a un rapport avec sa mère.

- Mais ça ne serait pas trop facile ? dit Malefoy légèrement perplexe.

- Parfois, on cherche des choses qui paraissent compliqués, mais qui sont en fait simples.

- C'est pas vraiment le moment de nous sortir ta philosophie Potter...

- Que savons nous de cette Eileen Prince ? »

Harry espéra que le nom servirait de mot de passe comme pour la salle de bain des préfets, mais rien ne se passa.

« Hm, elle était à Serpentard...

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- Ehhh deux secondes, je connais pas sa vie par cœur !

- Elle avait bien un mari cette bonne femme non ? »

L'idée que celle-ci est pu concevoir un être comme Rogue répugna assez Harry.

« Bah oui, j'imagine bien qu'elle ne s'est pas foutu en cloque toute seule.

- Il n'y avait pas précisé le nom du mari dans le livre...

- Non.

- J'espère que c'est pas lui le mot de passe, sinon on est pas dans la mouise...Avec la bibliothèque qui a cramé en plus.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, fit Malefoy amusé.

- C'est pas drôle ! Bon on a quoi d'autres comme information ? Elle jouait pas à un machin là ?

- Ahh le truc que je trouvais ringard ?

- O...oui.

- Le club de bavboules de l'école ? »

A ce moment-là, la statue pivota et l'escalier en spiral apparut devant eux.

« C'était ça le mot de passe ? fit Drago à la fois choqué et amusé.

- Que suis-je bête. Ça serait bien le genre de Dumbledore de se mettre ce genre de mot de passe. »

Drago ne semblait pas comprendre sa logique.

« Bref. Allons-y ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du directeur, qui n'était pas fermé à clé. Harry inspecta dans un premier temps la pièce d'un bref coup d'œil. Rien n'avait bougé, du moins, cela en avait l'air. Il remarqua simplement quelques détails différents, mais dans l'ensemble, Dumbledore avait un bureau assez proche de l'actuel.

« Je ne sais pas ce que l'on cherche exactement, mais tant pis. »

Dit Drago en haussant les épaules avant de passer à côté d'Harry.

« Rien de spécial, mais si quelque chose peut nous aider à sortir d'ici. Ou même une baguette ou je ne sais pas. Un indice... »

A vrai dire, Harry espérait bien trouver quelque chose qui leur serait utile. Ne se laissant pas découragé par toutes les choses que possédait Dumbledore, il se mit à regarder les étagères, les armoires en verres. Ils firent également son bureau, mais ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant malheureusement.

Ils allèrent partout, même à l'étage voir s'il n'y avait rien de cacher entre les livres. Cela leur prit une bonne demi-heure avant de redescendre.

« Rien...Même pas un indice, une baguette ou je ne sais quoi. Rien. Nada.

- Attend Drago, ne soit pas défaitiste.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on va pas ressortir d'ici plus avancé qu'en entrant. »

Peut-être disait-il vrai après tout, se dit Harry en passant à côté de la pensine.

« Tu as fouillé dans la malle là-bas ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Oui mais il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Des parchemins inutiles, un rideau gris et moche, des outils -encore- pour étudier les...

- Un rideau ? Mais Dumbledore n'a pas de rideau. »

Harry marcha vers la malle et farfouilla dedans, n'hésitant pas à jeter les papiers se trouvant sur le chemin de ses mains. Il aperçut enfin un morceau de tissu sombre qu'il sortit et déplia.

« Ça ne peut pas être... »

Il resta bouche bée. Il tenait en main la cape d'invisibilité.

« Pourquoi tu t'extasies devant ce truc miteux ?

- Un truc miteux ? fit offensé Harry. »

Il mit sur lui la cape et son corps devint invisible sous le regard choqué de Drago.

« Alors c'était vrai ?

- Bah oui, répondit Harry en souriant. »

Drago avait du mal à croire qu'il avait en face de lui une cape d'invisibilité, mais à preuve du contraire, il n'avait pas d'hallucination.

« Mais je me demande ce qu'elle faisait ici... »

Fit Harry en l'enlevant.

« C'est comme ta carte, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans le bureau de Rusard.

- Donc ça serait Dumbledore qui avait la cape de mon père ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Peut-être qu'il lui aurait donné pour te la léguer ensuite ?

- Possible... »

Mais Harry ne préféra pas partir dans un questionnement inutile, l'heure n'était pas aux réponses.

« Bon nous devons nous trouver un endroit où nous cacher...

- Pourquoi pas ici ? Fit Malefoy en désignant la pièce. Après tout, l'Ombre n'y a pas accès.

- Certes, mais j'ai pas spécialement envie de dormir sur le tapis. Et puis ici on a rien...Dans une Salle Commune on avait au moins des lits et des toilettes.

- Sauf qu'on peut plus y aller maintenant que l'autre à les mots de passe...

- Il nous faudrait un endroit où on peut être sans qu'il puisse venir. »

Soudain, Drago se mit à se frapper le front.

« Bordel, mais pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?!

- De quoi ? Demanda Harry en le regardant bizarrement.

- La Salle sur Demande ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Mais...mais oui ! »

Il avait passé la moitié de sa cinquième année dedans pour faire des cours secrets de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec ses amis.

« Tu aurais pu y penser avant quand même Malefoy, toi qui y allait si souvent cette année, dit Harry en souriant. »

Le regard de Drago était à la fois surpris et gêné.

« Que...

- Je sais que tu y vas. En plus Ron et moi avons déjà surpris Crabe et Goyle déguisé en petites filles, attendant devant. »

Drago rigola.

« Ah oui. »

Toutefois, il ne précisa pas ce qu'il y trafiquait à l'intérieur, bien qu'Harry aimerait bien le savoir.

« Mais pourquoi me surveillais-tu ?

- Parce que je te soupçonnais d'avoir rejoint les mangemorts, tu te souviens ?

- Hm. J'aurai préféré que tu m'espionnes parce que tu étais fou de moi. »

- Non mais ça va pas, répliqua Harry en rougissant. Ce baiser voulait rien dire...et...et de toute façon tu t'es laissé seulement aller parce que tu étais triste.

- Quoi ?! »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas et passa la porte, Drago sur ces pas.

« Tu dis que des conneries Potter et...

- Mais chut bon sang ! »

Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir et à présent ils devaient passer inconito jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Drago grogna, puis il ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent au Septième Etage. Harry et Drago savaient aussi bien que l'autre où se trouvait la salle, ils n'eurent donc aucune difficulté à s'y rendre.

_« Nous cherchons une salle où se cacher et où personne à par nous trouver... »_

Au bout de quelques instants, une porte apparut et les deux jeunes hommes y entrèrent.

**oooOOOooo**

La salle sur demande était comme dans les souvenirs d'Harry, rien n'avait changé. Drago la trouvait par contre bizarre, puisque lui avait l'habitude de voir des milliers d'objets entassés l'une sur l'autre. Ne rien avoir et en plus avoir une salle de plus petite dimension lui faisait tout drôle.

Harry savait comment faire pour faire apparaître ce dont ils avaient besoin, mais ils préféraient laisser Drago s'en charger.

« Tu t'occupes de l'installation pendant que je vais...heu...pendant que je sors ? Fit tout à coup Harry. »

Drago le toisa d'un air suspect.

« Tu veux partir où ?

- Je vais retourner dans la Salle Commune chercher ce qu'il nous reste de nourriture !

- C'est hors de question, tu vas pas sortir quand même !

- Il le faut ! On rien à manger et la Salle sur Demande ne fournit pas de nourriture...

- Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Drago semblait embêter, il ne voulait pas exposer Harry au danger.

« Mais après tout...tu as la cape d'invisibilité, donc je ne pense pas que tu risques de te faire prendre.

- Je peux prendre ça pour un oui ? »

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

« Hrmmpf... »

Grogna-t-il. Harry sourit, puis fit quelque chose de surprenant : il fit un bisou sur la joue de Drago qui le regarda surpris. Harry fut un peu gêné, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi en fait. C'était sur le coup.

Avant que Drago ne puisse lui dire quoique ce soit, Harry enroula la cape d'invisibilité.

« Bon eh bien...j'y vais. A tout à l'heure ! »

Puis il passa la porte et partit. Drago le regarda s'en aller et lorsqu'il fut seul, il se surpris à sourire.

Ils avaient de la chance que la Salle Commune soit au même étage que la Salle sur Demande. Harry n'eut pas longtemps à marcher pour arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le silence qu'il y avait dans l'école le faisait légèrement stresser, toutefois, avoir la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos l'aidait à le rassurer, bien qu'il n'avait pas non plus peur au point de faire un malaise.

_« Et dire que d'habitude il y a toujours pleins de bruit ici...J'aime pas quand c'est calme. »_

Pensa-t-il avant de dire le mot de passe et pénétrer chez les lions.

La Salle Commune n'avait pas réellement changée par rapport à il y a quelques heures. Seul le feu s'était consumé. Harry ne perdit pas de temps et après un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier s'il était seul, il retira sa cape et se précipita vers la table où ils avaient disposé leur nourriture avec Drago. Cependant, Harry avait oublié qu'ils avaient quasiment déjà tout manger. Ils ne restaient pas grand-chose.

Face à ce dilemme, Harry décida de se rendre dans les cuisines pour refaire un stock de nourriture.

_« Je sais que ça ne va pas plaire à Drago, mais tant pis. »_

Remettant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry passa une fois de plus le portrait de la Grosse Dame et s'engagea dans les escaliers mouvants, tout en espérant que sa petite excursion dans les cuisines seraient aussi simples que la première fois et que surtout elle passerait inaperçue.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée des cuisines, la porte était légèrement entrouverte. Il respira un bon coup, puis s'y glissa.

_« Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour...mais je remercie les Dursley de m'avoir rendu gringalet ! »_

Il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à la grande salle. Mais à peine fut-il arrivé qu'il se plaqua contre le mur. Devant lui, près du feu, se trouvait l'Ombre. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre et il du retenir sa respiration bien trop forte à son goût pour éviter qu'il soit repéré.

Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour pouvoir reprendre son calme, bien qu'il n'en stressait pas moins. L'Ombre n'avait pas bougée, aiguisant un couteau au coin du feu, avachit dans un fauteuil en cuir qu'Harry reconnut immédiatement.

_« Il est allé dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard ? »_

Le jeune homme réfléchit ensuite à la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir passer, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas oublié que des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés partout sur le sol.

_« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi il avait cassé toutes ces assiettes... »_

Harry se décida à faire quelques pas, bien que pour en faire un il lui fallait plusieurs secondes de répit, s'arrêtant à chaque fois pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait de bruit. Arrivé à la moitié de la salle -le plus facile- l'Ombre ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

Cependant, le chemin jusqu'à l'autre moitié de la salle allait être difficile. Mais heureusement pour Harry, le feu éclairait suffisamment le sol pour qu'il puisse repérer les endroits où il y avait le moins de vers.

Retenant son souffle, Harry leva un pied et le posa avec toute prudence à un endroit. Il posa ensuite un autre pied, puis un autre. Plus ils avançaient et plus le chemin devenait sombre. Vers la fin, il remerciait le crépitement du feu pour dissimuler les faibles bruits de verres sous ses pieds.

Harry regarda une dernière fois l'Ombre qui était toujours dans la même position. Il passa dans l'autre pièce qui était plongée dans le noir et Harry savait que le sol était lui aussi parsemé de verre. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de se lancer. Un peu après à l'autre, il prenait plus de temps pour avancer que pour l'autre pièce, car là, il ne savait absolument pas vers où aller. Dès qu'il sentait un morceau de verre sous son pied, il s'arrêtait net, retenant de plus bel sa respiration, pour ensuite tenter de le poser à ailleurs.

Cependant, il fut trop confiant et lorsqu'il posa son pied, deux morceaux de verres glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, faisant un léger bruit. Harry serra les dents et ne bougea plus. Il pensait qu'il serait tiré d'affaire, quand soudain, il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut l'Ombre arriver à toute vitesse, torche à la main. L'individu avança à toute vitesse à travers le verre, sans se soucier qu'il était là, passant à un centimètre d'Harry pour aller jusqu'à la réserve de nourriture dont il ouvrit grand la porte.

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minute, durant lesquelles l'Ombre était en train de vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, Harry restait immobile et sur la pointe des pieds il tentait de respirer le moins possible. Mais plus ça allait et plus il se sentait de moins en moins bien. Il regrettait de s'être mit dans cette situation.

Il ne perdit pas espoir. Il se souvint en deuxième année lorsqu'il avait combattu le basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets, au bout d'un moment il était arrivé dans un cul-de-sac et alors qu'il était piégé, il avait lancé une pierre un peu plus loin et le monstre, prêt à le dévorer, avait marché et était parti. Et s'il recommençait avec un morceau de verre ? Peut-être l'Ombre partirait et ça lui laisserait un peu de temps pour se servir ?

Alors qu'il ramassa un morceau de verre, prêt à le lancer un peu plus loin, l'Ombre rebroussa chemin, laissant la porte de la réserve entre-ouverte.

« Ça ne doit être qu'un rat, se dit-il. »

Puis il disparut dans la pièce d'à côté. Harry avait eu suffisamment le temps de repérer le chemin que l'Ombre avait du coup frayé sans le vouloir. Harry sourit face à l'idiotie de son adversaire. Il arriva finalement face à la porte de la réserve et une fois de plus, il se faufila à travers la porte, munit de son sac.

N'étant pas assez grand, il savait qu'il n'attendrait pas les étages du dessus, et de toute manière, il ne pourrait prendre des tonnes de choses, puisqu'il était seul et moins musclé que Drago.

Même en ayant plus ou moins en tête l'image de la réserve tel qu'elle était la dernière fois, Harry mit au moins un quart d'heure pour remplir son sac, le temps de manipuler les aliments qu'il voulait, être sûr de ce qu'il prenait, car étant dans le noir, il fallait être vigilant.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, il y eut le problème pour ressortir par la porte, car avec le sac à présent remplis, il allait avoir moins de facilité à se faufiler.

Il poussa légèrement la porte, la guidant avec sa main, cependant, elle couina et ce suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry sache qu'il avait que très peu de secondes pour atteindre le mur d'en face, s'il espérait ne pas être pris au piège par l'Ombre. Il reprit le même chemin, puis arriva finalement près du mur tandis que l'Ombre faisait irruption dans la pièce en marmonnant « Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de rat ici ! ».

Alors qu'il courrait vers la réserve, Harry en profita pour se faufiler dans la pièce d'à côté et toujours muni de son sac, ne perdit pas de temps pour traverser les morceaux de verres.

« Je sais que vous êtes là bande de morveux ! cria-t-il. Sortez de votre cachette ! »

Le cri de l'Ombre avait permis à Harry de couvrir ses pas et il avait atteint à toute vitesse le petit couloir le ramenant dans le Hall de l'école. Cependant, dans la précipitation, il en oublia la discrétion et passa la porte sans se soucier qu'elle allait faire de bruit et que ça allait alarmer l'Ombre.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et retourna vers les escaliers. Il devait retourner au plus vite dans la Salle sur Demande. Il était au niveau du troisième étage lorsqu'il aperçut derrière lui que l'Ombre était à ses trousses. Même si ce dernier ne le voyait pas, il devait penser qu'il irait à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Mais puisqu'elle se situait au septième étage, comme la Salle sur Demande, Harry savait qu'il devait atteindre le plus vite possible l'étage.

Dès qu'il arriva à côté du portrait de la Grosse Dame, il prit l'escalier d'à côté et bifurqua dans le couloir. Même s'il savait que l'Ombre ne viendrait pas là, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

_« Vite, vite, pensa Harry en haletant. J'ai besoin d'une pièce où me cacher, ou je serai en sécurité et où on ne pourrait me trouver. »_

Quelques instants après, la porte apparut enfin, tandis qu'Harry jetait des regards inquiets derrière lui. Il entra dans la salle.

* * *

**Et voilà :) j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. A la base j'avais écris une scène avec Drago à la fin de ce chapitre, mais je me suis dis que ça serait mieux de le mettre en début de prochain.**

**Sinon je commence à voir un peu combien de chapitre il va y avoir. Je pense qu'il y en aura 5 ou 6 au total (j'avais dis que ça serait une petite fiction).**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Temps de parution : **Un chapitre par semaine.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre va être surtout centré sur Harry & Drago, car j'ai l'impression de pas m'occuper assez d'eux autant que je le devrais lol. Les révélations vont commencer à venir petit à petit, surtout au prochain chapitre, mais ici un peu aussi. Enfin bref, bonne lecture, comme toujours on se retrouve à la fin :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry entra en trombe dans la Salle sur Demande. Jamais il n'avait été autant stressé de sa vie, du moins ici, en dehors de son baiser avec Drago ou encore la première fois qu'il avait échappé à l'Ombre.

Enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité sur son dos, qu'il fit tomber sur le sol, il se plaqua contre la porte qui disparaissait derrière lui et reprit son souffle.

Drago s'avança vers lui, en souriant. Ou du moins, il avait le sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il voit dans quel état était Harry. Il le fixa alors d'un air songeur.

« Moi qui allait t'accueillir comme si tu étais Ulysse qui revenait à Ithaque... »

Harry, qui n'était pas d'humeur à l'humour de son partenaire, fut néanmoins surpris qu'il cela alors que ça venait du monde des moldus.

« Il t'est arrivé quoi ? »

Harry savait que le blond allait le sermonner s'il savait apprenait qu'il s'était rendu dans les cuisines pour leur chercher de la nourriture alors que l'Ombre s'y trouvait aussi. Cependant, il ne tenait pas à lui mentir.

« Ne me dit pas que tu es tombé sur l'Ombre ? »

Fit Drago, une légère onde d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Harry soupira.

« Ne t'emporte pas... »

Rien que cela, ce eu pour effet d'énerver Drago, qui le regarda avec attention, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

« ...Je suis retourné à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, mais y avait quasiment rien comme nourriture à prendre. Etant donné que j'avais la cape...Je me suis dis que le plus simple était d'aller dans les cuisines. Seulement... »

Drago sembla émettre un faible grognement, comme s'il avait déjà deviné la suite de l'histoire, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant Harry finir de parler.

« ...Il y avait l'Ombre et au lieu de rebrousser chemin, j'ai réussi à me rendre jusqu'à la réserve, mais en partant, je me suis fais remarqué et sans savoir qui il suivait exactement, il est monté jusqu'au septième étage. »

Le Serpentard parut à présent choqué.

« Attend...Tu veux dire qu'il est dans les environs en ce moment ?

- Oui.

Drago semblait à présent très énervé.

« Et il t'a suivi jusqu'ici ?

Non, il s'est arrêté devant la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. »

Il ne dit plus rien et se mit ensuite à faire les cent pas durant quelques instants.

« Cela veut donc dire qu'il a découvert que nous étions caché ici auparavant. On a bien fait de bouger d'emplacement ! »

Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Harry pour que le brun comprenne son sous-entendu, car en effet, contrairement à Malefoy, Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé qu'ils seraient en danger dans la Salle Commune, après la perte du carnet de Rusard.

« Tu crois ?

- Oui, sinon il ne serait pas venu ici directement, car ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'ait suivi aux bruits de pas. »

Harry soupira, finalement, Drago ne l'avait pas si mal pris que ça. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit jusqu'à ce que, deux secondes après, Drago le plaqua brusquement contre le mur, le faisant lâcher le sac rempli de nourriture.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda perdu le brun, tandis que le Serpentard lui agrippait le col de sa chemise fermement.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la connerie que tu as faite ! T'imagine s'il t'avait chopé ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, ce qui lui valut de se faire de nouveau plaquer contre le mur. Dans tous les cas de toute façon, se dit-il, il l'aurait fait quand même.

« Mais lâche moi, tu fais mal ! »

Répliqua Harry qui tenta finalement de repousser Drago, mais ce dernier fit le sourd, le tenant de plus en plus avec force.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fais moi ? Hein ?!

- Comment ça ce que tu aurais fait ? Fit Harry en levant lui aussi le ton dans sa voix. Tu n'es pas capable de te débrouiller seul, il te faut ta mère à tes côtés ?! »

Drago grogna à nouveau et tenta de le plaquer encore une fois, mais Harry réagit plus vite et le poussa. Drago le lâcha, puis revint de suite à la charge. Il fit trébucher le Gryffondor en moins de deux, puis lui bloqua les poignets sur le sol, afin de l'empêcher de bouger, puis s'allongea carrément sur lui.

Harry aurait pu le mordre ou lui cracher dessus, mais il ne s'attendait pas que dans cet excès de colère, Drago l'embrasserait.

_« Pourquoi j'ai Drago Malefoy à mes lèvres ?! »_

Pensa-t-il tout à coup. Il ne pouvait pas en plus le repousser, ayant les poignets bloqués. Il laissa Drago l'embrasser comme jamais jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse et qu'il puisse se dégager. Il le poussa, mais Drago eut le réflexe de tourner sur le dos et attira Harry sur lui. Sans avoir vu le coup venir, Harry se retrouver avachit sur Drago. Ce dernier sourit d'un air qu'Harry ne pouvait clairement pas voir en peinture et il le fit rouler à nouveau. Drago profitait à chaque fois de ses positions de force pour embrasser à nouveau Harry, qui à chaque fois le faisait rouler à nouveau et ainsi de suite.

Finalement, le brun s'arrêta, épuisé.

« Tu abandonnes vite Potter, fit Drago d'u air victorieux. »

Harry grogna, puis tenta de se lever, mais il fut encore une fois bloqué par Drago. Harry aurait bien continué sa petite rébellion, mais contrairement à Malefoy, il avait eu à sa poursuite l'Ombre et avait couru comme pas possible avant de se chamailler avec le Serpentard. Tout ceci l'avait exténué.

Voyant qu'Harry allait à présent se laisser faire, Drago ne perdit pas de temps et se pencha pour l'embrasser une fois de plus, sous le regard impuissant du Survivant.

« Ehh Potter, on ne mord pas ! »

Dit-il légèrement amusé avant de revenir à l'attaque. Harry ferma les yeux, comme s'il se laissait faire à une horrible torture, mais c'était une torture plutôt langoureuse. Drago n'eut même pas à forcer le passage pour qu'Harry laisse libre entrée à la langue du blond qui vint aussitôt à la rencontre de celle du jeune homme et l'enroula avec à la fois douceur et autorité.

Lorsque Drago jugea que le baiser fut suffisamment long, il se décrocha des lèvres d'Harry pour descendre jusqu'à son cou. Il le lécha dans un premier temps, tout en l'embrassant à différent endroit. Harry se laissa faire, bien qu'il ne savait pas trop ce que faisait exactement Drago.

_« Si Ginny nous voyait, _pensa-t-il, _elle en serait verte. »_

Il disait cela, mais il n'était pas pour autant en couple avec elle, bien qu'il avait un faible pour la rouquine.

Au même moment, Drago le fit sortir de ses pensées lorsqu'il se mit à lui faire une succion.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ?! »_

Harry trouva cela étrange, car même si cela était assez désagréable au début comme sensation, cela ne faisait pas mal pour autant et au contraire, à présent, il trouvait cela excitant. Le souffle chaud de Drago contre son cou, ses lèvres aspirant sa peau comme s'il voulait le manger. Harry se laissa finalement aller et ferma tout simplement les yeux. Il ne pensait plus à rien, seulement à Drago et à ce qu'il était en train de lui faire.

Il ne comprenait pas bien comment ils avaient pu passer d'une seconde à l'autre à l'énervement puis au désir. A présent, Harry avait même levé un peu son cou afin que Drago puisse y accéder plus facilement. Cela lui faisait du bien, il se sentait chaud.

Soudain, Harry sentit Drago s'arrêter. Le blond ne stoppa pas pour autant ses caresses, continuant même de l'embrasser dans la partie de son cou où il lui avait sucé la peau. Harry pouvait à présent sentir une légère douleur, bien que totalement surmontable, dans la même zone.

_« Il a dû bien me bouffer le cou. »_

Pensa-t-il en se surprenant à sourire tandis que Drago remontait à présent vers sa bouche sur laquelle il déposa un bref baiser avant de le regarder, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, un signal.

Harry ne savait pas quoi trop répondre, il savait où ça risquait de mener s'ils allaient plus loin.

C'est alors que Drago le lâcha et se leva. Harry le suivit du regard, surprit.

« J'ai la flemme finalement, je continuerai plus tard, annonça-t-il.

- Comment ça plus tard ? Rugit Harry. Tu ne feras rien du tout ouais.

- J'ai dit : A suivre ! »

Dit-il avec en souriant avec autorité et arrogance, ce qui énerva Harry qui venait de se relever. Harry le fusilla du regard, puis tout à coup, il pensa à vouloir se voir le coup et un miroir sortit de nulle part. Harry se contempla le cou.

« Putain tu ne m'as pas épargné, pauvre type va ! »

Drago rigola.

« Tu avais plutôt l'air d'apprécier. »

Répondit-il en souriant, tandis qu'Harry avait tourné la tête vers lui, rouge de honte.

« J'ai presque cru que j'allais réussir à te faire gémir...

- La ferme ! »

**oooOOOooo**

L'Ombre donna un coup de pied dans une des chaises de la cuisine. Il était furieux, car encore une fois, il les avait laissé échappé. Il le savait, ce n'était pas un rat qu'il avait entendu, mais bel et bien l'un de ces morveux. Mais où pouvaient-ils se cacher ? Il avait encore fouillé la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et avait exploré de fond en comble tout le septième étage, mais aussi le sixième, en espérant les trouver.

Il ne savait pas où chercher, ni comment s'y prendre. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu fracasser le petit cou blanc du brun la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans l'escalier. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment ces deux là avaient atterris ici, lui qui pensait qu'il était seul.

Tout en poussant un faible grognement, l'Ombre quitta les cuisines. Il n'allait pas baisser les bras, il devait les retrouver, car après tout, peut-être avaient-ils sur eux, sans le savoir, la clé de la sorti.

**oooOOOooo**

Hermione avait attendu, cachée derrière un mur, que le professeur Rogue et le professeur Dumbledore quittent l'infirmerie pour pouvoir y entrer à son tour. Elle avait compris qu'ils allaient discuter d'Harry et de Drago et elle était bien curieuse de savoir ce que Rogue dirait.

Elle s'approcha des lits où ils étaient allongé, puis s'assura que Madame Pomfresh n'était pas dans le coin. Elle se mit alors à les regarder, cherchant à comprendre comment et pourquoi.

« Je savais que je te trouverai là ! »

Fit soudain Ron en s'approchant d'elle. Hermione ne l'avait même pas vu, ni entendu arrivé. Toujours les bras croisés, elle regarda son ami inconscient.

« Je me demande quand même si on a bien fait de cacher le manuel du Prince dans la Salle sur Demande...

- Bien sûr que oui on a bien fait Hermy, tu as vu comment Rogue avait l'air furax. S'il l'avait trouvé, il n'y aurait pas eu que Harry qui aurait eu des ennuis.

- Ça n'a aucun sens ce que tu dis, réagit Hermione en pouffant. On est déjà dans la mouise pour l'avoir caché.

- Crois moi Hermione, on a bien fait de ne pas le donner à Rogue.

- Oui mais...et s'il aurait pu le, enfin les sauver avec ?

- Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi furieux, je pense qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Dumbledore non plus remarque, tu as vu aussi bien que moi comment il était ennuyé.

- En même temps il a de quoi. Deux élèves sous sa responsabilité ont employé un puissant sortilège de magie noir et à présent ils sont dans le coma ou je ne sais quoi exactement. »

Il y eut le silence pendant quelques secondes.

« Pauvre Harry quand même, coincé avec Drago Malefoy...

- Comment ça coincé ?

- Physiquement, ils sont inconscients, mais leur esprit est ailleurs, et réunis.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai entendu Rogue le dire à Dumby, fit Ron. Mais je n'ai pas bien compris... »

Il regarda de nouveau les corps d'Harry et Malefoy.

« Je me demande en tout cas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire en ce moment... »

**oooOOOooo**

Au même moment dans un autre monde, Harry était nu comme un vers, dans un bain, similaire à celui de la salle des préfets, du moins au niveau de la forme, en train de se laver. Un paravent le cachait de Drago.

Le brun était encore en train de penser à ce qui s'était passé un peu avant avec Drago.

_« S'il croit sérieusement qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec moi, il se trompe ! »_

Se dit-il alors qu'il avait la moitié de la tête qui était hors de l'eau. L'eau chaude du bain lui faisait un bien fou.

Pendant ce temps à côté, Drago était en train de lire un livre de potion, sa matière favorite à Poudlard, assit sur un canapé.

Il avait aménagé toute la Salle sur Demande durant l'absence d'Harry. Il avait seulement fait apparaître des choses utiles, de quoi rendre la salle plus confortable.

Le seul défaut de cette salle, c'était qu'on ne pouvait faire apparaître de la nourriture. Même s'il en voulait quand même à Harry d'être aller dans les cuisines sans le prévenir, au moins à présent ils avaient de quoi manger.

Le blond releva la tête et regarda le paravent à quelques mètres, cachant le garçon à lunettes, ainsi que la vapeur du bain qui s'envolait au-dessus.

Il savait que le Gryffondor ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment, seulement, Drago aimait bien jouer avec ses nerfs, et puis il devait lui parler de quelque chose. C'est ainsi qu'il mit un marque-page dans son livre, qu'il referma ensuite avant de se lever. Tout en marchant en direction de la baignoire, il se déshabilla. Il n'avait plus honte de se dévoiler à Harry, après tout, ils s'étaient déjà vus nus mutuellement.

Harry était dans ses pensées quand tout à coup, il aperçut un Drago Malefoy nu passer à quelques centimètres de lui et se plonger dans l'eau.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? »_

Se demanda-t-il en rougissant, sans changer de position.

Drago n'alla pas pour autant se mettre à côté de lui, préférant rester en face afin de garder une certaine distance avec le brun. Non pas que cela lui faisait plaisir, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'Harry sorte de l'eau.

« Tu arrives à voir avec la buée sur tes lunettes ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, évitant même de le fixer. Drago se mordit la lèvre, il mourrait d'envie de nager jusqu'à lui tel un requin qui vient de repérer son dîner, puis capturer ses lèvres dans l'eau. Pourtant, il dû se retenir.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puis Drago se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t-intéresser ! »

Dit-il en espérant capter l'attention du brun, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner.

« En lisant mon livre de potion, poursuivit-il, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être nous aider à faire apparaître ta carte du Maraudeur ! »

Les derniers mots de Malefoy intéressèrent finalement Harry qui sortit complètement la tête de l'eau. Drago dû se retenir de sourire, content qu'Harry daigne enfin s'intéresser à lui.

« Cette potion consiste en quoi exactement ? Demanda le Gryffondor.

- Pour le savoir il va falloir m'embrasser ! »

Harry broncha aussitôt et Drago rigola.

« Je plaisantais. En fait c'est une potion qui permet de faire apparaître les choses invisibles. Elle est très rare et aussi difficile à préparer. »

Harry semblait à présent déçu. Finalement, il lui parlait d'une potion qu'ils ne pourraient pas trouver et encore moins préparer.

« Mais, continua le blond, vu que je suis un génie des potions, je pense être capable de préparer ceci ! »

Il sourit d'un air fier et Harry leva un sourcil.

« Là tu es censé venir te jeter dans mes bras Potter !

- Dans tes rêves Malefoy, et puis comment pourrais-je te sauter dessus alors qu'on est dans l'eau ?

- Quand on veut, on peut ! »

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« Je me jetterais sur toi lorsque tu auras bel et bien faites cette potion ! »

Drago sourit immédiatement.

« Par contre il va falloir que j'aille dans la réserve de Rogue pour prendre les ingrédients qu'il me faut.

- Avec la cape d'invisibilité, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de difficulté. »

Dit Harry en clignant des yeux et ce fut au tour de Drago de le fusiller.

« Moi qui espérait qu'on soit collé-serré sous la cape...Tant pis. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère que ça va marcher.

- Moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent silencieux durant plusieurs minutes, Drago finit par plonger la tête sous l'eau et Harry en profita pour sortir du bain, enroulant une serviette que la Salle sur Demande avait fait apparaître derrière lui. Lorsque Drago ressortit sa tête, Harry était sortit et était en train de partir. Le blond regarda sa silhouette de dos et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en devinant les formes des fesses d'Harry dans cette jolie serviette noire qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir détacher doucement.

Harry se séché un peu plus loin, puis s'habilla avec des vêtements que la salle avait fait apparaître dans une armoire. C'était des habits simples : t-shirt et jean. Cela ne changeait pas trop des habitudes vestimentaires du jeune homme.

Tandis qu'Harry était en train de s'habiller, Drago était seul dans le bas, en train de se toucher son poignet gauche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque imprimé dessus et qu'il garderait à vie. Il ne pu s'empêcher alors de penser à ses parents et à la tâche que Voldemort lui avait confié. Son cœur se serra au-même moment. Il ne pouvait échouer, mais cette mission lui semblait impossible. Il se doutait bien que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le lui avait donné, c'était dans l'espoir qu'il échoue et de là il pourrait le torturer lui et ses parents.

Harry enfila le t-shirt, puis se dirigea vers un siège à quelques mètres de la baignoire, pour enfiler une paire de chaussette et ses chaussures. Mais alors qu'il passait, il aperçut Malefoy en train de regarda la marque. Harry resta planté là à le regarder. Il en avait oublié que le blond était devenu un mangemort. S'il aurait pu le détester encore plus du fait qu'il était à présent un partisan de Voldemort, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à être en colère contre Drago. Du moins, plus maintenant qu'il lui avait révélé qu'il y avait été contraint pour sauver ses parents.

Si porter cette marque devait être un fardeau pour le Serpentard, Harry devinait à l'expression de son visage qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le tracassait.

Ses pas se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la baignoire et Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le carrelage. Drago releva la tête et fut assez surpris de voir le jeune homme en face, en train de le regarder. Il replongea doucement son poignet dans l'eau.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal...de l'avoir ? »

Demanda calmement Harry.

« Ça brûle, mais à force c'est surmontable, répondit Malefoy après quelques secondes. »

Harry n'osait même pas imaginer la sensation que cela devait faire d'avoir la marque sur son poignet. S'il était à la place de Drago, cela ne cesserait de le gratter continuellement.

« Mais la plupart des mangemorts sont de vrais psychopathe, ou plutôt ils aiment la douleur que leur procure la marque.

- J'imagine bien Bellatrix Lestrange se mettre à gémir... »

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Même si Bellatrix était sa tante, elle lui avait toujours foutu la trouille.

Ils restèrent silencieux. A vrai dire, Drago avait comprit qu'Harry attendait qu'il se confie à lui, mais le blond hésitait, car il avait honte et puis révéler cela à Potter...Et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le saurait s'il le trahi ? Non, c'était impossible, ils étaient tous deux piégés dans un espace clos.

« Est-ce que Tu-sais-qui peut lire dans ton esprit, ici ? »

Harry fut assez étonné de la question du jeune homme.

« N...non, je ne crois pas, je n'ai rien ressenti. D'habitude, je le sens surtout la nuit, mais là rien, j'arrive à bien dormir ici et ma cicatrice ne me fait pas mal. Mais comment tu sais qu'on peut voir mutuellement dans nos esprits ?

« C'est mon père qui me l'a dit l'année dernière... »

Harry ne dit rien tout de suite.

« Mais...pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour...être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger. »

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air surprit. Malefoy commençait à suer du front et dû plonger quelques instants sa tête sous l'eau pour se sentir un peu mieux, même si on la ressortant il n'était pas pour autant à l'aise.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Drago ne répondit pas. Pouvait-il le dire à Harry, _l'élu, le survivant _?

Au moment où il allait répondre, il sortit de l'eau. Essayant de ne pas croiser le regard incompréhensif d'Harry, il se sécha, puis s'habilla.

« Je pense que je vais aller chercher maintenant les ingrédients pour la potion ! »

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et regarda Drago prendre la cape d'invisibilité qui était posée sur un porte manteau, prendre son livre de potion puis quitter la Salle sur Demande.

**oooOOOooo**

Drago avança le plus lentement possible. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas croiser l'Ombre et qu'il se fasse repérer à cause de ses bruits de pas, mais il n'avait pas spécialement hâte de retourner dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir Harry.

La dernière fois aussi il avait hésité à le dire au jeune homme, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais là, l'occasion lui était donné sur un plateau en or et il n'avait pas su saisir cette chance de révéler son secret à Harry, alors que ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir l'écouter.

_« Peut-être faisait-il le gentil seulement pour que je lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir ? »_

Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il était en train de descendre le premier escalier.

Effectivement, c'était une théorie, mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était fausse, car depuis qu'il avait montré la marque des ténèbres sur son poignet gauche à Harry, ce dernier ne l'avait ni jugé, ni embêté avec ça. Drago avait été même surpris, s'attendant à ce que le brun lui pose pleins de questions, et ce même à son insu.

Toujours à la même cadence, Malefoy arriva finalement dans le hall de l'école. Il avait dû mettre une bonne vingtaine de minutes, si ce n'est plus, pour y arriver. Il avança vers les cachots, après s'être arrêté quelques instants pour voir si la voie était libre et s'il n'entendait pas de bruit suspect qui le pousserait à ne plus bouger. Voyant qu'il pouvait passer sans souci, il descendit l'escalier en spiral menant dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, éclairés par de simples torches.

Cela lui rappela automatiquement son arrivée ici, lorsqu'il s'était rendu devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard, réfléchissant au mot de passe, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le rejoigne, puis ils étaient allé dans le bureau de Rusard.

Drago ne pu s'empêcher de grogner. Tout ici lui rappelait un peu trop Harry Potter à son goût, alors qu'il était sorti de la Salle sur Demande exprès pour l'oublier l'espace d'une heure.

_« C'est raté... »_

Pensa-t-il alors qu'il passait devant le bureau de Rusard.

Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la réserve de Rogue. Il sortit de sa poche le morceau de branche des lunettes de Harry qu'il avait toujours gardé sur lui. Il se surprit à sourire bêtement, tout en contemplant le bout de fer. D'un air grincheux, il entreprit alors d'ouvrir la serrure, chose qui ne fut pas très difficile.

« Avec tous les couteaux et autres outils qu'il avait sous la main, c'est dingue que cet idiot -l'Ombre- n'ait pas tenté d'ouvrir les portes de ce château... »

Il entendit finalement un clic, puis souriant d'un air satisfait, il rangea le morceau de lunette dans sa poche, puis ouvrit la porte qu'il referma ensuite derrière lui. Il s'était saisi juste avant d'une torche pour allumer celle de la réserve.

Drago ouvrit ensuite le livre là où il avait le marque page.

_« Bon, il me faut quoi ? »_

Tâchant de ne pas faire trop de bruit, il saisit l'échelle coulissante, puis chercha ce dont il avait besoin. Il se rendit compte au même moment qu'il n'avait pas pris de sac pour ranger les flacons et autres.

_« C'est bien ma chance ça. Et j'ai pas envie de faire plusieurs allers-retours. »_

A chaque fois qu'il prenait quelque chose, il devait ensuite descendre l'échelle pour poser le flacon par terre, pour ensuite remonter.

_« En plus avec la chance que j'ai, y a l'Ombre qui va se ramener, ouvrir la porte, et je serai piégé. »_

Cette idée le fit trembler. Finalement, il décidait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner, il préférait quand même la compagnie d'Harry que de celle de leur mystérieux _ami_.

Lorsque Drago eut réuni tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait, vérifiant en dernier sur le livre si rien ne manquait, il se mit alors à réfléchir comment les transporter.

_« Je pourrai faire un sac de fortune avec la cape d'invisibilité, quoi-qu'après je serai à découvert si l'Ombre arrive... »_

Il était bien embêté, cependant, il ne perdit pas espoir. Il essaya de prendre tout ce qu'il pouvait et où il pouvait. Il essayait d'enfoncer les plus petits flacons dans ses poches, en mit un dans sa bouche puis les autres dans ses bras, les empilant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_« Ça fera l'affaire ! »_

Se dit-il. Puis soudain, il se rendit compte de quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé il y a quelques minutes. Il n'avait pas mis la cape d'invisibilité sur lui et il n'avait pas ouvert la porte.

Il soupira d'énervement face à la situation.

Il dû alors tout reposer par terre, mettre la cape et ouvrir la porte, puis enfin tout recommencer.

_« Heureusement qu'il y a des torches sur les murs... »_

Pensa-t-il alors qu'il avançait le plus doucement possible afin de ne rien faire tomber.

Alors qu'il avançait, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Son visage se figea d'effroi, puis il s'écarta le plus près possible du mur. Il n'osa même pas tourner la tête pour voir l'Ombre arriver vers lui.

_« Il revient de la Salle Commune des Serpentard ? »_

L'Ombre passa à côté de lui et Drago frémit en le regardant passer. Au même moment, une des fioles se cogna faiblement contre une autre, faisant ainsi un petit bruit. Mais malheureusement pour le blond, le mystérieux individu à côté de lui s'était arrêté.

« Hm ? »

Fit ce dernier en tournant la tête avant de se retourner, se demandant sans doute s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Drago retint sa respiration, mais ses joues commençaient à lui faire mal à cause de la fiole à moitié dans sa bouche, et il pouvait sentir la sueur lui couler le long du front.

Finalement, l'Ombre se retourna et poursuivit son chemin. Drago attendit plusieurs minutes, toujours dans la même position, attendant d'être sûr que la voie était libre.

C'est lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien que le jeune homme se décida d'avancer à nouveau, mais avec bien plus de prudence qu'avant.

Il arriva au bout d'un moment dans le grand hall de l'école. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Drago se mit alors en route pour gravir tous les escaliers.

_« Bordel mais pourquoi cette satanée salle se trouve au septième étage ?! »_

Se dit-il tout essoufflé en s'arrêtant au niveau du premier. Il reprit ensuite son chemin et s'arrêta tous les deux étages pour reprendre son souffle.

_« Et dire que je me suis lavé juste avant...Je suis bien parti pour me reprendre un bain ! »_

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement au septième, il pensa alors à la Salle sur Demande pour qu'elle puisse apparaître. Mais lorsque la porte apparut, il était hors de question pour lui de tout reposer sur le sol pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Il frappa du pied comme il put et même une fois un coup de tête, mais après une tentative, il ne retenta pas une seconde fois.

Harry était en train de regarder ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir manger ce soir lorsqu'il entendit frapper. Il n'avait même pas vu la porte apparaître.

S'avançant lentement vers elle, il hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement enfoncer la poignée et ouvrir à...personne.

Harry fronça des sourcils, puis au moment où il allait faire un pas dehors, quelque chose le bouscula.

« Drago c'est toi ? »

Demanda-t-il au cas où. Il n'entendit aucune réponse, seulement des grognements.

« Hm hm hm » faisait Malefoy désespérément.

Le brun faillit se frapper le front en se disant qu'il avait sans aucun doute la cape d'invisibilité sur lui. Il mit alors ses mains dans le vide en quête de trouver le Serpentard.

Drago aurait bien voulu soupirer s'il avait pu. Il se mit alors devant Harry qui réussit finalement à toucher la cape. Le brun la tira et Drago redevint visible.

Harry releva la tête et le regarda quelques instants. Drago avait d'énorme poche, un truc dans la bouche, des auréoles sous les bras, le front en sueur et en plus de ça les bras chargé comme pas possible. Harry ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il lui prit, mais il se mit alors à rigoler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

Drago haussa dans un premier temps les sourcils, surprit de la réaction du Gryffondor, puis les fronça.

« Hurm nirf arf chnark krak...

- Oui, oui, je te décharge, fit Harry en s'essuyant l'œil, toujours en rigolant. »

Il retira la fiole de la bouche de Drago.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable Potter, j'ai risqué ma vie pour chercher des ingrédients pour une maudite potion et toi tu...tu... »

Il n'arrivait même pas à finir. Rougissant légèrement de honte, il laissa Harry prendre quelques fioles de ses bras avant d'en poser à son tour. Il retira en dernier les deux-trois dans sa poche.

« En plus j'ai croisé l'Ombre, rouspéta-t-il.

- Ça explique alors la sueur, dit Harry en pouffant. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir, puis se déshabilla pour aller se laver. Pendant ce temps, Harry amassa toutes les fioles pour les mettre sur une table.

« Tu as réussi à tout prendre ? »

Fit Harry sur un ton qui se voulait impressionné pour que Drago arrête d'être vexé qu'il lui ait ri au nez.

« Oui ! »

Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis retourna à ses fourneaux.

**oooOOOooo**

Drago avait commencé depuis un petit moment la potion lorsque Harry l'appela pour venir manger.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient assit l'un en face de l'autre en train de dîner. Il y avait un silence religieux à la table, même le son des mastications n'arrivait pas à dissiper l'atmosphère pesante.

« C'est dommage que la Salle sur Demande ne fournisse pas d'armes, on aurait pu ainsi combattre l'Ombre sans avoir peur. »

Finit par dire Harry, mais Drago émit un simple son pour confirmer, sans pour autant regarder le brun.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, puis posa le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la main.

« Ecoute, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurai pas dû rigoler quand tu es arrivé, alors que tu as faillit te faire attraper et que tu es aller chercher les ingrédients pour la potion... »

Drago le regarda, surprit, puis sourit.

« C'est toi qui me dis ça alors que sans ton courage on aurait pas de quoi manger ce soir ?

- J'avais peur tu sais, je n'étais pas sûr de moi, mais...mais je voulais aider, parce qu'après tout, c'est à cause de moi qu'on est dans cette galère. »

Le blond continua de le regarder, de plus en plus surprit.

_« Raah on ne peut pas être en colère bien longtemps contre lui quand il fait cette tête. »_

Harry le regarda finalement.

« Et puis, toi aussi tu es courageux ! »

Drago pouffa, avant de manger un autre morceau de viande.

« Si je te l'assure, tu ne t'en rend seulement pas compte...

- Ecoute Potter, si j'étais courageux, je n'aurai pas fui comme une petite fille lorsque nous étions en punition dans la Forêt Interdite lorsque nous étions en Première Année.

- On a vu Voldemort ce soir-là, tu as suivi ton instinct de survit.

- Oui mais toi tu es resté.

- J'étais paralysé par la peur, je n'ai pas été capable de partir et puis ma cicatrice me faisait un mal de chien.

- Et j'ai eu peur aussi quand tu as essayer de me traîner à la Cabane Hurlante.

- De un c'était pour rire et de deux tu l'avais bien mérité, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit Drago en souriant. Mais tu oublies aussi le fait que je suis toujours entouré de ma bande pour t'affronter, que je ne suis pas capable de faire quelque chose tout seul. »

Harry pouffa.

« Mais si je te jure ! Je suis pas suffisamment courageux pour me rendre seul dans l'Allée des Embrumes, il faut toujours que je sois avec l'un de mes parents. J'avais tellement peur que je n'ai même pas été capable de donner moi-même le collier ensorcelé à Dumbledore et à la place c'est Katie Belle qui..

- Attend, attend. Ce collier était destiné à Dumbledore ?! »

Le cœur de Drago bondit dans sa poitrine. Sans le faire exprès, il s'était trahi. Il déglutit et fit comme si de rien était.

« Drago ! »

Ce dernier se leva. Il préféra, comme il le faisait toujours, fuir, plutôt que d'affronter son adversaire, seul.

« Drago...soit courageux, insista Harry. Dit moi la vérité ! »

Malefoy s'arrêta, alors qu'il était dos à Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à saigner, ferma les yeux si fort qu'il espérait devenir aveugle. Finalement, il se retourna, mais ses mains ne cessaient pas moins pour autant de trembler.

« Je...hum... »

Harry le fixait avec un regard se voulant compréhensif ou même doux, mais Drago ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

« Voldemort m'a donné une mission cette année. Il...il veut que j'assassine Dumbledore ! »

Les yeux d'Harry faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Il en ouvrit la bouche, choqué par la révélation. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

« Et...et si je ne le fais pas...ou si je n'y arrive pas...il me torturera, moi et mes parents. »

Il espérait que cela attendrirait Harry, comme cela avait l'air d'avoir marché lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il était devenu mangemort et qu'il y avait été contraint, bien que cela était vrai.

Harry continua de garder le silence, fixant Drago qui s'apprêtait à dire autre chose quand soudain, il y eut un bruit sourd, comme celui d'une cocotte minute. Le blond détourna son regard d'Harry pour regarder à un endroit de la pièce.

« La potion ! »

Dit-il avant d'oublier son partenaire et se diriger vers le chaudron. Il était le feu et l'ébulittion de la mixture se réduit d'un coup.

« Harry, donne moi la carte du Maraudeur ! »

Ordonna Malefoy avant de prendre une pipette. Le Gryffondor en oublia la révélation de Drago à propos du fait qu'il devait tuer le professeur Dumbledore, puis alla chercher la carte du Maraudeur au pas de course avant de l'apporter à Drago.

Ce dernier enfonça la pipette dans la potion et bloqua du liquide. Il l'approcha ensuite de la carte et y versa trois gouttes, puis ils attendirent. Rien n'apparaissait.

« Allez...Allez... »

Marmonnait Drago.

« Peut-être...peut-être que les sortilèges lancés dessus par mon père et ses amis étaient trop puissant ? »

C'était sans doute vrai, se dit Malefoy, cependant, il savait aussi que ce n'étaient que des élèves à l'époque, donc puissant ou non pour leur âge, leur magie restait limité.

« Peut-être faut-il que je verse une autre goutte ? »

Proposa Malefoy qui replongea directement la pipette dans la marmitte.

« Attend ! »

Fit Harry soudainement. Drago en fit tomber l'outil.

Des formes étaient à présent en train de se dessiner sur le bout de parchemin.

« Ça a marché, dit Harry. Drago...tu es un génie ! »

Il déplia aussitôt la carte. Le Serpentard vint se mettre à côté de lui pour la contempler également. Leur regard se porta en premier lieu sur les cuisines, mais l'Ombre n'y était pas.

« Mais où peut-il bien être ? »

Drago regarda les cachots et la Salle Commune des Serpentard, mais rien, tandis qu'Harry faisait celle des Gryffondor. C'est alors que quelque chose était en train d'avancer au niveau des serres. Les deux élèves lurent aussitôt l'inscription au-dessus des pas de l'Ombre.

« Liam Blakeley »

**oooOOOooo**

Rogue était assit en face du professeur Dumbledore à son bureau. Le vieil homme était debout, dos à lui. Toujours assis, l'ancien professeur des potions soupira. Cela faisait bien au moins une heure qu'il discutait avec le directeur, lorsque celui-ci était venu le chercher à l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore était sceptique. S'il s'était jusqu'à présent fait beaucoup de souci pour Potter et Malefoy, il ne pensait pas que ça irait jusque là.

Les mains derrière le dos, il se tourna finalement vers son collègue. Rogue releva la tête, écartant une de ses mèches noires descendant en cascade sur son visage.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris Severus, si Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy ne trouvent pas de solution dans les heures à venir...

- Ils mourront, du moins leur corps.

- Et il n'y a pas moyen de les maintenir en vie plus longtemps ?

« Non aucun, même les méthodes moldus ne marchent pas. »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« J'ai déjà essayé, confia-t-il. »

Il se rassit finalement sur son siège avant de se masser les paupières.

« Et il n'y aucun moyen d'entrer en communication avec eux ?

- Non, aucun. Le seul moyen qu'on aurait serait...non, ça serait trop dangeureux.

- Dites Severus ! »

Rogue hésita.

« Si on lance nous-même le sortilège, on se retrouverait avec eux.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit avant ?

- Parce que, je savais que vous voudriez aussitôt qu'on le fasse.

- C'est exact.

- Mais professeur Dumbledore, c'est trop risqué.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que...Ce sort est une sorte de prison...

- Vous m'avez dit que vous l'avez lancé une fois, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais contrairement à Potter, je le maîtrisais et je n'ai pas été envoyé là-bas. Y aller ne servirait à rien, car je ne sais même pas comment en sortir.

- C'est un très puissant sortilège de magie noir que vous avez créé Severus...

- Je le sais.

- Y aller ne servirait à rien si je n'ai pas compris.

- J'en ai bien peur oui. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis les ouvrit.

« Donc si je comprends bien, nous devons espérer que d'ici les prochaines 72h Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy auront trouver une solution pour s'en sortir, sinon...

- ...Sinon leurs corps mourront et leurs esprits seront piégés pour toujours. »

* * *

**Une fin pleine de suspense, comme je les aime. En fait je n'ai pas mise cette conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue en entière, car comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, la première partie de celle-ci concernait l'Ombre. De toute façon vous saurez tout très vite. Sinon j'ai à peu près définie le nombre de chapitre, si l'écriture ne m'emporte pas troi loin, vous devrez me supporter pour encore à peu près 3 chapitres ! Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Temps de parution : **Un chapitre par semaine.

**Note de l'auteur : **Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, donc profitez-en lol. J'ai dû réécrire plusieurs passages, car ils ne me plaisaient pas finalement, donc désolé pour la petite attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on se retrouve à la fin. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

« Liam Blakeley »

Lurent-ils en chœur avant de se regarder.

Drago n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Il 'avait beau essayé de chercher dans sa mémoire s'il l'aurait déjà vu à un moment ou un autre, mais non. _« Qui est-il ? »_ pensait-il alors tout en regardant les pas de leur fameuse Ombre, alias Liam Blakeley, sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Harry n'eut pas à demander à Malefoy s'il savait qui était ce Liam, car vu le regard songeur qu'il faisait, la réponse était prévisible.

Le brun s'éloigna ensuite et Drago se retourna aussitôt, le suivant du regard d'un air surpris.

« Je pensais que finir cette potion rapidement te ferait plaisir, dit-il. »

Harry s'arrêta, puis se tourna. Il avait l'air à la fois furieux et gêné.

« Ecoute Malefoy, c'est gentil de t'être donné autant de mal, oui vraiment, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons seulement un nom, nous ne sommes pas plus avancé qu'avant. Et sache que je n'ai pas oublié que tu as comme projet d'éliminer Dumbledore ! »

Drago en resta presque sans voix, lui qui était persuadé que cette potion arrangerait tout entre eux. Il s'était trompé.

« Comment peux-tu être furieux après moi pour...pour ça ?!

- Tu es sérieux ?! Rugit Harry en se retournant. Tu viens de me dire que Voldemort t'avait ordonné de tuer Dumbledore, tu crois que je dois réagir comment ? Faire comme si de rien était ?!

- Je n'ai pas le choix !

- Bien sûr que si tu as le choix ! Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde tuer un homme ? »

Harry sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible, car Drago semblait à présent bizarre, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Tu ne sais pas dans quelle situation je suis, dit-il la voix tremblante, tu ne sais même pas ce que ça fait d'être dans une impasse comme celle-ci et avoir le choix entre tuer un innocent ou se faire tuer avec sa famille. »

S'il y avait à présent un grand silence, aucun des deux ne bougea, restant là à se fixer.

Le Gryffondor était à présent troublé. Connaître le projet de Voldemort l'avait tellement mis hors de lui qu'il n'avait même pas songé un seul instant à ce que pouvait ressentir Drago. L'état dans lequel le jeune homme était lui rappelé la façon dont il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de famille à protéger, avoua Harry, mais j'ai des amis que j'aime et des personnes qui me sont chers, donc si, je sais quand même. Quand ils sont exposés au danger par ma faute, je me sens tout le temps coupable... »

Harry s'était surpris à parler comme ça à cœur ouvert et encore plus à Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. A vrai dire, Drago s'en voulait un peu d'avoir dit à Harry qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait en insinuant qu'il n'avait plus de famille.

« Dit moi, poursuivit Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire de _Serment Inviolable _avec Rogue ? »

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

« Que...Comment tu es au courant de...

- Le soir de la fête de Slughorn, je vous ai écouté dans le couloir ! »

Si c'était possible, les yeux gris de Drago auraient sans doute déjà virés au rouge.

« Bordel Potter ne me dit pas que tu m'as espionné toute l'année ?!

- Eh bien apparemment j'ai bien fait. »

Drago le fusilla du regard.

« Maintenant répond à ma question ! »

Le Serpentard hésita, puis se dit qu'après tout au point où il en était.

« Tu sais c'est quoi d'abord ? Siffla-t-il.

- Oui, Ron m'a déjà expliqué. Tu meurs si tu ne respectes pas ton engagement.

- Rogue en a fait un avec ma mère. Si je ne réussi pas à accomplir la tâche que tu-sais-qui m'a confiée, ça sera à Rogue d'agir à ma place ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer.

« Attend...tu veux dire que Rogue lui-même devra tuer Dumbledore si tu ne le fais pas ? »

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, car de toute manière Harry connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Si je m'étais attendu à ça, dit-il en s'asseyant encore sous le choc. Rogue serait prêt à tuer l'homme qui lui fait totalement confiance au point de lui confier sa vie...

- Pourquoi tu marmonnes de tels sottises Potter ?!

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Malefoy...

- Et pourquoi donc ? Répliqua-t-il en pouffant.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la loyauté !

- Quoi ? Fit aussitôt le blond.

- Sérieusement Drago...Entre Crabe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

- Que...Je ne t'autorise pas à parler ainsi de mes amis !

- Tes _amis _? Tu te fiches de moi, ils seraient capables de t'abandonner à n'importe quel moment.

- N'importe quoi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit. Drago soupira puis vint s'asseoir également.

« Et pour l'Ombre, enfin je veux dire Liam Machin, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Harry en souriant.

- Bah, je ne sais pas. On pourrait peut-être le voir ou quoi.

- Le voir ? Mais tu es fou !

- Fou non, mais de toi oui. »

Lâcha Drago tout à coup en souriant. En fait, c'était une phrase qu'il sortait tout le temps pour charrier la personne qui lui disait qu'il était fou. Mais dans ce contexte là, la situation devint aussitôt embarrassante, car après tout, c'était bien eux qui s'était embrassé plusieurs fois et qui avait même commencé les préliminaires. Le sourire du blond disparut tout de suite.

« Hm hm, toussa Harry comme si de rien était. Moi je pense qu'on devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Rogue, histoire de voir si on pourrait y trouver quelque chose.

- Le bureau de Rogue. Oui. Bonne idée. »

Répondit Drago d'un air gêné et peu naturel, ce qui fit à la fois soupirer Harry, mais aussi sourire.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais je suis fatigué, dit ensuite Harry. Je vais aller me coucher ! »

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'osait même plus à présent le regarder dans les yeux. Harry le regarda avec pitié, puis sourit. Il allait lui dire quelque chose, mais le jeune homme releva au même moment la tête et lorsque son regard croisa le sien, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, puis se tourna d'un coup avant de partir.

Harry passa derrière le paravent, puis sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il aperçut ceci.

« Heuuuuu...Drago, tu peux venir une minute s'il-te-plaît ? »

Il put entendre la chaise sur laquelle était assit Drago bouger sur le carrelage de la Salle sur Demande, puis il entendit les pas du blond d'approcher de lui.

« Oui ?

- Tu m'expliques pourquoi il n'y a qu'un lit ? Et simple en plus de ça...

- Je...je ne sais pas. »

Harry lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Je te jure, tout à l'heure il y avait bel et bien deux lits. »

Il ne semblait pas lire le moindre mensonge dans les yeux de Drago. Donc si ce n'était pas lui cela ne pouvait qu'être...

« La Salle sur Demande ! »

Fit Harry en criant. Il fallut quelques secondes à Drago pour comprendre que la Salle se jouait d'eux.

« Quelle garce celle-là !

- Bon apparemment, on va devoir dormir ensemble et ce dans ce petit lit simple, fit Drago sans savoir s'il était content ou non de pouvoir dormir collé/serré avec Harry. »

Le brun toisa le lit.

« On ne va pas avoir le choix on dirait... »

**oooOOOooo**

« Bordel Potter arrête de bouger !

- Mais ! Je n'y peux rien... »

Cela faisait à présent une heure que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient couchés au lit, mais impossible pour aucun d'entre eux de fermer l'œil.

Le lit était bien plus petit qu'Harry avait pu l'imaginer, c'était limite si une de ses jambes ne dépassaient pas du matelas. Ils avaient conclu de dormir dos à dos, mais ils n'étaient pas dans une position très confortable, du moins pour Harry qui avait tendance à beaucoup bouger afin de trouver la position idéale pour dormir.

« Croit moi Malefoy je préférerais pouvoir bouger dans un lit et SEUL. Cependant la Salle sur Demande n'en fait qu'à sa tête, donc nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais si tu veux dormir par terre, il n'y a aucun souci ! »

Tout à coup Drago se mit à rire.

« Tu te fiches de moi en plus ?

- Mais non Potter, fit le blond en ricanant à nouveau, je me rends juste compte que tu es toujours en train de râler. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as de la chance que je t'ai pas en face de moi, sinon je t'étranglerai !

- Oh, mais je ne doute pas que tu le ferais. Après tout, tu en rêves depuis des années. »

Harry se surpris à sourire lui aussi, puis se dit que finalement c'était lui qui avait de la chance de ne pas être face à Malefoy.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, puis se dit que s'il restait comme ça sans bouger, il finirait par s'endormir.

Ce fut long. En dehors de leur respiration, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Harry resta comme ça plusieurs minutes avant d'accepter qu'il ne s'endormirait pas, du moins pas tout de suite.

Il aurait bien lancé une conversation avec Drago pour passer le temps, mais de un, il dormait sans doute, ou essayait, et de deux, pourquoi voudrait-il lui parler ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se redressa dans le lit. Harry ne fit aucun mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entente froisser quelque chose. Le brun tourna alors la tête et le vit en train de se retirer son t-shirt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- J'ai trop chaud ! »

Répondit le Serpentard tandis qu'il dévoilait son torse magnifiquement dessiné. Harry se sentit rougir, puis se mordit la lèvre.

« Ne me dis pas que je vais dormir contre ton dos en sueur toute la nuit ?

- Tu n'as qu'à enlever le tien, comme ça tu ne sentiras rien !

- Dans tes rêves ! »

Puis il se retourna et fit semblant de dormir.

_« Non mais...Manquerait plus qu'il s'enlève le bas... »_

Deux secondes après, il entendit Drago se retirer son jogging. Harry serra les dents, puis se retourna encore une fois.

« C'est une blague j'espère ? »

Drago sourit en guise de réponse avant de se recoucher.

« Dit moi que tu as gardé ton boxer !

- Tu n'as qu'à toucher pour vérifier ! »

Harry grogna et Drago s'esclaffa.

Il se retourna encore une fois et essaya de dormir. Mais sentir le dos de Drago contre lui le perturbait au plus au point, il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, à faire le vide dans sa tête.

Pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, il s'était trouvé une petite occupation qui était de trouver des adjectifs qui pourraient qualifier à quel point il détestait Drago Malefoy.

Soudain, il sentit le dos de Drago se détacher et tout en restant immobile, Harry écoutait ce qu'était en train de faire le jeune homme derrière lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit une respiration dans son cou, puis ensuite une main passer sur sa taille. Ce fut ensuite le corps de Drago qu'Harry sentit contre lui.

Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, Harry le laissait faire, sentant sa chaleur contre lui, malgré sa petite couche de vêtement.

Il avait chaud à présent, il avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna. Apparemment, Drago avait lu dans ses pensées, car il écarta tout de suite après leur couette.

« Je veux sentir ta peau... »

Murmura-t-il d'un ton se voulant langoureux. Harry frémit face à cette voix qui éveilla aussitôt son excitation, puis étrangement, il obéit et retira son haut de pyjama.

Lorsqu'il se recoucha contre Malefoy, il frémit une nouvelle face lorsque sa peau rentra en contact avec la sienne. C'était une sensation totalement différente que d'avoir sa main dans la sienne, ou juste le toucher. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa peau, il pouvait ressentir tout son être, mais il lui renvoyait également un sentiment de protection et de désir.

Harry se blottissait de plus bel contre Drago et vint même lui prendre son bras pour l'enrouler sur lui. A présent il se sentait apaisé et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux et à dormir.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une sensation de froid. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas un froid polaire dans la Salle sur Demande. Le jeune homme s'étira et écarta la petite couverture qu'il avait sur lui et ses mains touchèrent le vide du matelas à côté de lui. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Drago n'était plus là.

Il regarda un long moment cette place vide. Il était perdu. Un jour lui et Drago étaient les pires ennemis du monde et un autre ils dormaient ensemble blottis l'un contre l'autre. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien et il ne savait même pas quoi en penser au final.

Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait peur de penser quoique ce soit à l'égard de Drago, et s'il refoulait tout ? S'il refoulait qu'il avait aimé être contre Drago durant des heures et sentir leurs peaux l'unes contre l'autres ?

Il ne cessait de se dire que ce qu'ils faisaient n'été pas bien, car après tout ils étaient censé être rivaux depuis leur onze ans et de plus ils ne c'étaient jamais apprécié. Mais même, Harry avait toujours pensé aimer que les filles, mais ces dernières heures, Drago bouleversait tout ses principes. Il en avait même oublié Ginny, si ce n'est pour dire.

_« Les opposés peuvent-ils réellement s'attirer ? »_

Harry fini par se lever lorsqu'il sentit une drôle d'odeur. Il quitta le coin dodo et s'approcha de Drago qui était en train de faire chauffer quelque chose.

« Depuis quand on à de quoi faire chauffer la bouffe ? Fit surpris Harry. »

Drago tourna la tête vers lui puis souris.

« Apparemment, la Salle sur Demande a voulu se faire pardonner de nous avoir donné qu'un lit simple.

- Ouais bah j'aurai préféré qu'elle échange ce lit contre deux ou alors un double...

- Ah là là, tu râles dès le matin. »

Harry pouffa, puis alla s'asseoir à table en attendant que Drago termine de faire chauffer leur jambon. La tête appuyé dans sa main, il le regarda faire la cuisine en pensant à rien. Il le regardait juste, lui, le blond en débardeur et en jogging.

Drago mit ensuite dans un plat en plastique ce qu'il avait fait cuir et alla le poser sur la table avant de s'asseoir. Harry prit un morceau de jambon avec ses mains après avoir vérifié si ce n'était pas trop brûlant, puis le porta à ses lèvres.

« Donc aujourd'hui on va fouiller le bureau de Rogue ? »

Fit Drago en se servant à son tour.

Harry le regarda, légèrement surpris, car il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui parle de cette nuit, ou du moins le nargue, mais cela ne semblait pas être dans les intentions du Serpentard.

« Oui, oui.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda ensuite Drago. »

Harry se retint de sursauter.

« Oui...ça va, répondit-il en tâchant d'être calme.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir un problème.

- Non, du tout. »

Drago le regarda quelques secondes d'un air songeur, puis détourna son regard et continua de manger.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence. Harry mangea plutôt vite afin de descendre de table le plus rapidement possible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il remercia brièvement Drago pour avoir fait le petit-déjeuner, puis alla se débarbouiller le visage puis s'habiller.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il s'assit dans un coin pour regarder la carte du maraudeur, le temps que Drago se prépare lui aussi.

« Alors, où se trouve notre cher ami Liam Blakeley ? »

Demanda le jeune homme alors qu'il s'approchait en boutonnant sa chemise.

« Il a faut un tour des cachots, puis et retourner dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, et enfin il a fait le tour du 7ème et 6ème étages avant de retourner en cuisine.

- Au moins, on ne peut pas dire qu'il chôme.

- Ça serait plus prudent de je pense de prendre le passage du portrait que j'avais pris pour aller aux cachots.

- Je pense aussi. »

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

« J'espère juste que l'Ombre, enfin ce Liam n'aura pas l'idée de prendre ce passage ou de refaire un tour dans les cachots...

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait déjà pris un des passages, lui dit Harry pour le rassurer. Mais j'espère aussi qu'il viendra pas nous rendre visite pendant qu'on est chez Rogue.

- On prend la cape d'invisibilité, au cas où ? »

Harry hocha la tête, puis alla la chercher. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt, ils décidèrent de profiter du fait que l'Ombre était dans les cuisines pour quitter la Salle sur Demande.

Drago prit une torche au passage afin de pouvoir s'éclairer dans le passage.

Retourner devant le portrait au 6ème rappela à Harry lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à l'Ombre pour la première fois. Cela lui faisait d'ailleurs bizarre de l'appeler toujours l'Ombre, même maintenant qu'ils connaissaient son nom.

« Peut-être parce qu'on a pas encore vu son visage ? »

Se dit-il avant de formuler le mot de passe qui n'avait jamais quitté son esprit. Le portrait pivota et ils entrèrent dans le passage.

A présent qu'ils étaient éclairés, Harry n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'être déjà passé par là. En même temps la première fois, il était plongé dans le noir.

Drago marchait devant lui avec la torche en main, et jetait régulièrement des coups d'œils en arrière pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Au bout d'un moment, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Je ne vais pas m'envoler, ne t'en fait pas. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, puis souris.

« Avec toi on ne sait jamais Potter !

- Comment ça ? Fit d'un air indigné Harry.

- Tu arrives à t'attirer tous les ennuis inimaginables, répondit le blond en rigolant.

- Même pas vrai d'abord ! »

En vérité si et il le savait.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin du passage. Harry regarda une fois de plus la carte, leur cher compère était encore en cuisine.

« Boubou, mais il passe ses journées à se goinfrer ou quoi ?

- Il doit croire va vouloir y faire un tour à tout moment.

- C'est idiot... »

Drago sourit, puis le portrait pivota et il sortit, suivit d'Harry. Ils marchèrent ensuite jusqu'à la salle des potions où se trouvait aussi le bureau de Rogue. En ouvrir la porte ne fut pas un problème, Drago n'eut aucun mal à la déverrouiller.

« On dirait vraiment que tu as fais ça toute ta vie, lui dit Harry en souriant.

- Oh tu sais, quand tu vis dans un manoir où toutes les portes sont fermés à clé alors que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est de voir ce qu'il y a derrière...

- Je ne te pensais pas si intrépide.

- J'aurais plutôt dit curieux, dit-il en souriant. Allez vient ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans la salle avant de refermer la porte. Y être fit froid dans le dos à Harry, car cela lui rappelait quand Rogue en était le professeur. En fait, c'était exactement ça.

_« Je pensais que l'école était figée à l'époque où mon père aurait quitté l'école, mais on dirait que c'est en fait bien après. »_

Se dit-il, gardant cette remarque pour lui-même plutôt que de la dire à Malefoy.

« Commençons à chercher, dit Drago ! »

Ils allèrent aussitôt au bureau de Rogue et commencèrent à chercher ils ne savaient trop quoi. Harry décida au bout d'un moment d'aller voir du côté des étagères. Il observait en même temps Drago qui était vraiment impliqué dans la tâche. En même temps, cette salle était leur dernière piste, puis ensuite, ils n'auraient rien.

Voyant la concentration de son partenaire, Harry décida de faire de même, après tout, ils cherchaient un moyen de quitter cet endroit et non la réserve de dragués surprises de Rogue.

En dehors des bocaux qui ne révélaient rien de très intéressant, Harry avait comme la vague impression que c'était exactement le même schéma que lorsqu'ils avaient fouillé le bureau de Dumbledore. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'était pas si sûr que cela de trouver quelque chose comme la cape d'invisibilité.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il y a forcément un indice... »

Marmonnait Drago depuis le bureau, mais Harry préférait ne pas intervenir, le laissant tranquille pour le moment.

Mais plus il avançait et plus il se rendait à l'évidence. Ils ne trouveraient rien. C'était peine perdue.

Harry termina toutes les étagères sans grandes convictions et ses fouilles n'aboutirent à rien.

Drago feuilletait et re-feuillait les mêmes papiers, comme s'il espérait trouver quelque chose qui lui aurait sauté à l'œil.

Harry s'approcha finalement et s'assit sur l'une des tables de la salle. Drago ne l'aperçut que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il décida de faire une pause dans ses rechercher. Voir qu'Harry n'avait rien trouvé ne lui remontait pas vraiment le moral.

Profitant de ce moment de pause, Harry vérifia la carte du Maraudeur.

« Il a quitté sa tanière, annonça-t-il en parlant de l'Ombre. Il a l'air de fouiller une fois de plus tous les étages. Il était au premier et là il vient d'entrer au deuxième.

- Espérons qu'il ne décide pas de fouiller en dernier les cachots. »

Harry trouvait d'ailleurs cela étrange qu'il n'ait pas commencé par cet endroit là. Peut-être pensait-il que cela ne servait à rien de chercher par ici ? Ou alors peut-être était-il déjà passé et n'avait pas remarqué leur présence, auquel cas ils auraient eus énormément de chance, encore une fois.

Le Gryffondor attendit d'être sûr que l'Ombre continuerait bel et bien les autres étages avant de se remettre au travail. Lorsque ce dernier alla au 3ème étage, Harry décida de reprendre lui aussi ses recherches et laissa la carte grande ouverte sur la table, afin de pouvoir la zyeuter de temps à autre.

Le jeune homme fouilla chaque tables, chaque casier, tout ce qui méritait exploration. Mais au bout du compte, il n'y avait rien non plus.

Il continua de chercher autour de la salle, voir s'il n'avait pas oublié quelque chose, puis se cogna dans l'amoir au fond de la classe. Le bruit qu'il fit attira l'attention de Drago.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir, la clé est ici ! »

Indiqua-t-il en montrant un petit objet métallique devant lui sur le bureau.

Même si Harry n'espérait pas trouver grand chose, il alla chercher la clé puis ouvrit le placard. En dehors de paperasse inutile et de vieux manuels, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Harry en feuilleta quelques uns, puis les poussa au fur et à mesure pour dégager les étagères, mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

Il finit par revenir auprès de Malefoy et regarda une nouvelle fois la carte avant de s'asseoir et attendre.

« Alors ? Demanda le blond.

- L'Ombre est au Cinquième, et moi je n'ai rien trouvé non plus. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

« Moi non plus je ne trouve rien... »

Harry devina sans aucun problème sa frustration, puisqu'il la partageait lui aussi. Drago lui faisait de la peine, et cela le poussa alors à se lever pour repartir vérifier s'il n'avait rien oublié.

« Non, non, ne te lève pas. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher, autant se le dire tout de suite, on ne trouvera rien ici, ni ailleurs, on est piégé ici ! »

Admit Drago, la voix tremblotante. Harry le regarda avec peine.

« Ne dit pas ça, il y a toujours de l'espoir...

- Non Harry, il n'y en a pas, c'est naïf de croire quelque chose d'aussi insensé. »

Harry alla alors se rasseoir.

_« Il a raison, c'est aussi insensé que moi qui suit devenu premier de la classe en potion, ou encore Rogue qui est devenu professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou encore Drago et moi, ici ensembles. »_

Se dit-il tout en essayant de s'admettre qu'il resterait piégé ici pour toujours avec le Serpentard et qu'il ne reverrait jamais Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, ou les autres, ou encore que Dumbledore allait e faire tuer par Rogue et que Voldemort profiterait de son absence pour prendre le pouvoir.

_« Notre futur à tous s'annonce génial ! »_

Il soupira, puis repensa ensuite aux choses insensés qu'il avait dites avant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se rapprocher autant que ça de Drago. Jamais. Cela lui faisait encore bizarre, et il repensa aussitôt à cette nuit. Un frisson le parcouru.

_« Allons Harry, pense à autre chose qu'à lui ! »_

Il pensa ensuite à Hermione et Ron. A Dumbledore.

_« Et dire qu'il m'avait demandé de me rapprocher de Slughorn pour récupérer son souvenir... »_

Cette pensée lui fit sourire, car cela lui rappela aussitôt tout ce qu'il avait entreprit dans l'année pour réaliser cette mission. Tout d'abord il était carrément venu le voir avant la rentrée avec Dumbledore, puis ensuite il avait réalisé une potion qu'un seul élève avait réussi à faire depuis une bonne quarantaine d'année, il était également devenu le premier de la classe devant de brillants élèves dans la matière comme Hermione ou encore Malefoy.

_« Tout ça grâce à ce fichu manuel à cause de qui je suis ici aujourd'hui. »_

En effet, ce dernier lui avait apporté autant que de bien faits que de préjudice.

C'est alors qu'un détail sauta aux yeux d'Harry. Une chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser depuis le début.

« Mais oui bien sûr, que je suis bête ! »

Drago releva la tête et le regarda partir à toute vitesse au fond de la classe. Il se leva alors et alla le rejoindre. Harry était en train de farfouiller parmi les manuels.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ça ? »

Demanda-t-il, mais Harry ne répondit pas.

« Tu fais quoi ? Répéta-t-il.

- Je tricote, ça ne se voit pas ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

« La carte du maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité, tout ceci avait un sens, dit-il finalement.

- Comment ça ?

- Avoir trouvé la carte dans le bureau de Rusard, ça aurait dû m'interpeller plus que ça...Tout comme la cape dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Bah, ça nous a juste fait comprendre que ce Poudlard figé dans le temps se renvoyait à une autre époque.

- Justement ! »

Harry continuait ses recherches, ouvrant et fermant un à un les livres. Drago, qui ne comprenait toujours pas où il voulait en venir, attendit une réponse un peu plus claire.

« Le manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, je l'ai trouvé cette année ! Dit-il avec malice.

- Hm, oui mais, je ne vois pas trop le rapport.

- Cela faisait des années qu'il était abandonné dans ce placard. »

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent à leur tour.

« Mais oui ! Donc si ce manuel se trouve également à cette époque là...

- ...Cela veut donc dire qu'il y ait encore !

- Tu penses qu'il peut y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dedans ?

- C'est dans ce manuel que j'ai découvert le sortilège qui nous a mené ici. Ça me paraît logique qu'on y trouve quelque chose. Du moins, je l'espère.

- J'espère déjà qu'on va le trouver ce fichu bouquin ! »

Harry prit un autre livre et un autre, tout en étant aidé de Malefoy. Mais le nombre de manuel diminuait et ni lui ni Drago ne semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Il ne restait que deux livres du côté d'Harry. Il en prit un, rien. Il prit le deuxième, la main tremblante, puis l'ouvrit lentement tout en fermant les yeux, mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il n'y avait rien.

« Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! »

Dit soudain la voix de Drago. Harry tourna brusquement la tête et lorsqu'il vit le fameux manuel dans les mains du blond, il fut tellement soulagé qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou. Drago le laissa faire, surprit.

« Ouvrons le pour voir ce qu'i l'intérieur ! »

Harry hocha la tête en souriant. Il n'avait jamais été autant d'accord avec le Serpentard.

« Tiens, je te laisse l'honneur de regarder ! »

Lui dit-il ensuite en lui tendant le livre. Harry pouffa, puis prit le manuel qu'il ouvrit. Lui qui s'attendait à toutes les recettes de potion simplifiés qui lui avaient permis d'être le premier de la classe, il fut assez dérouté de ne rien voir.

« Encore des pages blanches ? »

Fit Drago en faisant référence au carnet de Rusard. Mais Harry ne perdit pas espoir et feuilleta quand même les pages et sa patience fut récompensée lorsqu'il tomba sur un mot écrit dans un coin à l'encre noir, un seul : horloge.

« Horloge ?! Fit Drago qui ne semblait pas comprendre.

- Ça paraît pourtant plutôt simple...Tu vois beaucoup d'horloge à Poudlard ?

- En dehors de la tour de l'horloge non... »

Puis il écarquilla les yeux et Harry sourit.

« Allons-y tout de suite !

- Attend, vérifions d'abord où se trouve l'Ombre. »

Harry retourna auprès de la carte et chercha ce dernier dessus.

« Et merde il est en train de redescendre, fit Drago en grognant.

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner au passage. Comme ça on arrive au sixième, puis on descend au troisième pour prendre celui du portrait de Damara Dodderidge.

- Ça me va ! »

**oooOOOooo**

Les deux jeunes hommes ne perdirent pas de temps. Tenant en main le manuel du Prince, la carte du maraudeur ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité, ils étaient en train de courir en direction du portrait.

Soudain, Harry se stoppa.

« Quoi ? Fit Drago.

- L'Ombre...Il est en train de descendre dans les cachots.

- Merde...Vite, sous la cape !

- Non, allons au portrait.

- Tu es fou, il va nous voir. »

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas et se remit à courir en direction du portrait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant, Harry prononça le mot de passe. Le portrait pivota et Harry enjamba le passage.

« Allez vient Dra...DRAGO ! »

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'Ombre était derrière lui et lui donna un grand coupe de poing en plein visage. Drago, sonné, tomba à la renverse, avant de sombrer dans le néant.

« NON DRAGO ! »

Harry allait sauter sur l'Ombre, mais le portrait pivota au même moment. Harry frappa dessus pour l'obliger à se rouvrir, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Je n'autorise personne à me frapper dessus, allait vous faire voir jeune homme ! »

Dit tout à coup le portrait dans le noir. Harry se retint de lui donner un ultime coup de pied, mais à la place s'effondra contre le mur et laissa les larmes venir à lui.

« Drago...Drago... »

Disait-il entre deux larmes, alors qu'il avait la tête plongé entre ses bras.

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute, dit-il, il voulait qu'on se cache sous la cape d'invisibilité, et moi je préférais prendre ce putain de portrait ! »

Il essuya la morve lui coulant du nez d'un revers de manche.

« La cape ! »

Fit Harry en tremblant, avant de chercher sur le sol si la cape y était ou si par malheur l'Ombre l'avait emporté avec lui.

Même s'il se cogna la tête contre le mur, il fut soulagé lorsque sa main effleura la tissu. Harry attira la cape vers lui et plongea la tête dedans.

Il cria, il pleura. Dix minutes passèrent et sa colère commençait enfin à redescendre.

« Le passage, il faut que je prenne l'autre passage ! »

Se relevant difficilement, il ramassa la carte du maraudeur ainsi que le livre du Prince. Il ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait la chance qu'il avait que tout ceci ne soit pas tombé entre les mains de l'Ombre.

Tandis qu'Harry courrait, touchant le mur pour s'orienter, il se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir faire l'Ombre de Drago. Le jeune homme évita d'imaginer le pire, comme par exemple le tuer.

Malgré les nombreux moments où il trébucha, Harry atteint finalement l'autre côté du tunnel qui s'ouvrit à sa grande surprise. Toutefois, une fois dehors, le portrait le toisa d'un mauvais œil avant de lui dire:

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à remettre les pieds ici ! »

Mais il l'ignora complètement, regardant plutôt autour de lui. Il s'était presque attendu à ce que l'Ombre l'attende à son tour à la sortie.

Puisque la voie était libre, Harry regarda aussitôt la carte du maraudeur et mit très peu de temps à repérer l'Ombre et Drago.

_« Il l'emmène dans les cuisines ! »_

Pensa Harry en serrant les dents, avant de refermer la carte.

A présent, un choix se présentait à lui. Soit il fonçait directement là-bas, même si c'était de la folie et qu'il n'aurait pas l'avantages, soit il retournait dans la Salle sur Demande le temps de trouver une solution pour venir en aide à Drago. Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui réserver l'Ombre, il pouvait très bien le tuer dans très peu de temps, ou alors le maintenir en vie le temps de l'attraper lui. Dans tous les cas, Harry se sentait piégé.

Harry décida finalement de retourner dans la Salle sur Demande, espérant que le temps qu'il trouve un plan de secours, l'Ombre n'aurait pas découpé Drago en petit morceau.

**oooOOOooo**

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il avait la tête penché en avant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait le cou endoloris. Il releva celle-ci et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans les cuisines, attaché dans un fauteuil au coin du feu.

_« Au moins, il ne m'a pas ligoté sur une chaise pourris. En même temps, je n'en vois pas du tout ici. »_

Drago tenta de défaire ses liens, mais impossible de bouger rien que le pouce. Il se mordit la lèvre, impuissant.

« Enfin réveillé ! »

Fit tout à coup une voix grave et enjoué. L'Ombre apparut soudainement de la salle d'à côté, celle où il y avait la réserve de nourriture, avec une pomme dans la main, mais aussi son couteau.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Liam Blakeley, souligna avec défiance Drago. Cela ne sert à rien de vous cacher sous votre capuche. »

L'Ombre resta immobile, sans aucun doute surpris d'apprendre que le jeune homme connaissait sa véritable identité. Il se mit alors à rire.

« Parfait alors, j'avais trop chaud sous cette capuche ! »

Il la souleva alors et la mit en arrière, dévoilant ainsi son visage à Drago. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul avec sa tête en découvrant l'apparence de leur mystérieuse Ombre. L'individu sourit.

« Tu m'imaginais autrement j'imagine. »

Dit-il avant de s'approcher du fauteuil dans lequel était attaché Drago, puis vint s'appuyer contre la cheminée. Le Serpentard en profita pour l'observer un peu mieux.

Il ne saurait lui donner un âge, mais il avait minimum plus de quarante ans, ça c'était sûr. Un teint assez clair, mais le visage mal lavé. Une épaisse chevelure bruns foncés plutôt gras, attachée en arrière en queue de cheval. En dehors de son apparence négligé comme sa légère barbe mal rasé qu'il avait sans doute tenté de raser au couteau, Malefoy remarqua surtout ce drôle de tatouage apparaissant légèrement sur le côté droit de son cou, ou encore sa cicatrice au coin de son sourcil gauche, atteignant presque sa paupière.

« Si vous voulez me tuer...autant le fait maintenant ! »

Dit ensuite Malefoy, tâchant de dissimuler ses émotions.

« Tu as du courage à revendre gamin, mais ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera ! »

Répondit Liam sans décrocher son regard du feu. Drago déglutit.

« Donc...Vous allez me tuer.

- En effet, mais pas maintenant petit ! »

L'homme s'était à présent tourné vers lui et vint même lui tapoter la joue. Drago était trop préoccupé par son visage à présent sale qu'il en oublia de réagir face à cette marque qu'un chien jugerait affective venant de son maître.

« Tu étais élève à Poudlard, non ? Et Serpentard j'imagine.

_- Était ?_

- Oui. Tu ne remettras jamais le pied à la surface. Cet endroit sera ton tombeau. »

Drago grimaça, mais comprit toutefois que son bourreau essayait d'obtenir des informations à son insu. Même s'il le faisait, chose qu'il n'envisageait pas du tout, Drago savait que même s'il lui révélait qu'avec Harry ils avaient trouvé sans doute le moyen de partir d'ici, il se ferait tuer quand même.

« Puisque je vais mourir, puis-je savais qui êtes vous Liam ?! »

Après tout, autant jouer à son propre jeu.

L'homme se retourna et regarda quelques instants Drago droit dans les yeux. Le blond eut des frissons, et malgré son envie de détourner le regard, il osa resté fixer sur lui.

« Donc vous connaissez mon nom, mais pas mon histoire. Comment ?

Son ton ne laissait absolument rien transparaître de ses intentions et Drago savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop le provoquer, il était sans doute instable dans sa tête.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

L'Ombre le toisa, puis commença alors à faire le tour du fauteuil.

« Soit. Puisque tu vas mourir, savoir qui je suis n'ai pas un problème... »

Drago se doutait bien qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, qu'il ne lui révélerait pas tout ceci pour rien. Cependant, il tendit l'oreille et ce de manière très attentive.

**oooOOOooo**

Pendant ce temps au 7ème étage de l'école, Harry courrait à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Il savait que le temps était compté et qu'il devait vite trouver un plan.

Il avait beau penser à la Salle sur Demande, celle-ci n'apparaissait pas, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou.

Le jeune homme faisait des allers-retours incessant à travers le couloir, espérant que la porte apparaisse enfin.

« Allez...apparaît s'il-te-plaît, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »

Mais rien ne ce passait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry compris qu'il n'arriverait à rien s'il restait paniqué comme ça. Il s'arrêta alors et se força à se calmer, respirer un bon coup. Même si cela ne le calmerait pas complètement, il tenta quand même de se concentrer sur la Salle.

_« S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît... »_

Pensait-il en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit ensuite du bruit. Instinctivement, il regarda au bout du couloir en sursautant légèrement, voir si l'Ombre venait le chercher en tenant la tête de Malefoy coupée dans sa main en sang. Mais rien à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'il retourna la tête contre le mur, la porte s'y était dessiné. Un sourire plein d'espoir s'afficha sur son visage humide, puis il entra dans la salle.

La première fois qu'il fit, c'est d'étendre la carte du maraudeur sur la table. L'Ombre et Drago étaient encore dans les cuisines. En voyant les pas immobiles de Drago, contrairement à ceux de son ravisseur qui semblaient avancer autour de ce dernier, Harry espérait fortement de rien de grave ne se soit produit.

« Bon allez Harry, il faut que tu te concentres. Il faut trouver un plan ! »

Se disait-il pour se donner du courage, tout en faisant lui aussi les cent pas. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il se rappela qu'il possédait la cape d'invisibilité. Il su dès lors qu'il l'utiliserait. Petit à petit, il était en train de concevoir son plan, cependant, il lui manquait un élément : une arme.

« Si je m'introduis dans les cuisines, il va bien falloir que je l'assomme, mais comment...avec mon poing ? Non, je n'ai pas assez de force pour ça. »

Il regarda autour de lui et rien et le peu d'objet qui se trouvaient dans la salle ne semblait pas le convenir. Soit c'était trop grand, soit pas suffisamment lourd ou trop petit pour faire le moindre mal.

« Il faut quelque chose dur... »

Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Puis il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui.

« Je suis dans la Salle sur Demande, normalement je devrais bien trouver quelque chose... »

Mais il se souvint aussi que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, celle-ci n'avait pas non plus était très coopérative. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher à la description que lui avait faites Dobby de cette salle l'an passé.

« Elle contient toujours ce que l'on cherche me disait-il, pour le moment je ne vois rien qui pourrait m'être utile... »

Pensa-t-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir d'un air désespéré sur une chaise et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

« Tout ceci est de ma faute...C'est à cause de moi si Drago s'est retrouvé piégé dans ce Poudlard parallèle, c'est à cause de moi s'il a été capturé par ce fou... »

Non seulement le remord et la culpabilité refaisaient surface, mais également les larmes qui lui montaient encore une fois aux yeux.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. J'ai besoin d'aide. »

Lorsqu'il sentit que ses yeux devenaient humides, il les ouvrit pour pouvoir les essuyer. Cependant, tout autour de lui avait changé. Ce n'était plus cette salle spacieuse dans laquelle il se cachait avec Drago, mais une immense salle, si grande qu'il ne pouvait en déterminer exactement la taille. Et des montagnes d'objets autour de lui.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis se leva de sa chaise, regardant encore une fois autour de lui, histoire de vérifier s'il ne rêvait pas. Il sourit immédiatement.

« Merci ! »

Dit-il de façon reconnaissante avant de partir à la recherche de quelque chose.

**oooOOOooo**

Drago écoutait attentivement Liam, qui était à présent face à lui. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il lui avait raconté.

« Ton petit camarade n'a pas l'air de pointer le bout de son nez... »

Dit-il d'un ton déçu en regardant le feu. Drago ne répondit pas.

« Quel dommage pour toi... »

Il se tourna vers le blond en souriant.

« Il t'a abandonné. »

Drago ne fit rien, il regardait seulement l'Ombre lui dire ceci d'un air peiné, bien qu'il n'était pas du tout désolé. Le sourire de Liam disparu lorsqu'il vit l'air de Drago totalement indifférent.

« Tu es comme ton père...Tu regardes les gens de haut ! »

Lui dit-il comme s'il le lui crachait à la figure, tout en s'éloignant vers le fond de la salle.

« Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde, poursuivit-il en prenant un couteau qui était posé sur un plan de travail, mais c'est fini de tout ça ! »

Il se retourna, puis avança lentement vers Drago qui essayait de garder un air digne.

« Mais on meurt tous un jour, et toi c'est aujourd'hui ! »

Il tenait fermement le poignard dans la main et Drago savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

« Et tu vas crever comme un gros porc ! »

Fit-il d'un ton totalement sadique et amusé.

« Adieu ? »

Drago le regarda lever son bras, comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre un sacrifice religieux. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux dans sa vie, mais il était un Malefoy et même s'il devait se faire tuer de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit, il resterait digne et cela le satisferait de voir son assassin le tuer sans l'entendre crier comme un pauvre animal prêt à se faire abattre.

« NON ! »

Fit soudain une voix que Drago reconnut immédiatement. Liam eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'il se reçut un marteau sortant de nulle part en pleine poire, puis tomba à la renverse, assommé.

Harry enleva la cape d'invisibilité, puis ramassa le couteau de l'Ombre avant de se précipiter vers Drago.

« Harry ! »

Fit-il d'un air soulagé et ravis, tandis que son sauveur découpait les cordes lui retenant les pieds et les mains.

« Tu en as mis du temps, dis donc ! »

Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

« Comment peux-tu rire de ça alors que tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Figure toi que je n'ai jamais douté que tu ne viendrais pas, lui dit-il en souriant.

- Sérieusement ? Tu n'as pas eu peur à aucun moment.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, puis retira les dernières cordes à Drago qui se releva en se touchant les poignets.

« Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Si tu veux bien, on en parlera quand on sera en sécurité dans la Salle sur Demande, je ne tiens pas à être là lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Le brun acquiesça, puis ramassa le couteau et parti en courant avec Drago. Ils montèrent les sept étages à grandes enjambés et ne s'autorisèrent à faire une pause que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait leur cachette.

« Bon, elle fiche quoi cette porte ! »

Fit Drago en soupirant, en attendant que l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande leur apparaisse enfin. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui le regardait avec un air grave.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Fit-il, troublé par le regard d'Harry, qui en vérité était en train de se retenir de pleurer.

« Je...Je suis désolé... »

Dit Harry d'une voix faible et tremblante. Drago le regarda surpris, puis s'approcha et lui caressa la joue.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! »

Lui dit-il et Harry n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots, qui de toute manière ne pourraient pas sortir.

Drago le regarda, puis le serra dans ses bras la seconde d'après. Harry le laissa faire et se serra contre lui, agrippant ses mains sur lui, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Drago semblait interpréter cela de la même manière, car il le tenait pareil.

« Ne pleure pas ! »

Lui dit-il tandis que la porte apparaissait derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent alors, puis s'embrassèrent comme jamais.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'ai beaucoup aimer l'écrire, surtout la fin lol. Le dénouement approche très vite. Il ne reste à présent plus que deux chapitres. J'essaierai dans poster un en début de semaine et l'autre en fin, sinon la semaine d'après, comme d'habitude. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Temps de parution : **Un chapitre par semaine.

**Note de l'auteur : **Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire (je ne dis pas pourquoi). La seule chose que je vais dire c'est bonne lecture :D !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Harry était assit à table, jouant à faire tourner entre ses mains un gobelet en plastique vide. Drago s'approcha de la table en tenant le chaudron dans lequel il avait préparé la potion et où il venait de faire chauffer de l'eau avec du thé. Il en versa tout d'abord dans le verre d'Harry, puis ensuite dans le sien.

« Merci. »

Dit simplement le brun avant d'apporter le verre près de son visage, humant l'odeur du thé venant lui caresser les narines sous forme de vapeur.

« Quelle soirée éprouvante ! »

Fit Drago sous le ton de la plaisanterie, bien que son camarade de Gryffondor n'était pas d'humeur à rire.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs regarda le blond, se demandant bien comment il faisait pour arriver à sourire alors qu'il avait faillit se faire tuer ce soir.

Il porta ensuite à ses lèvres le gobelet et bu une gorgée de son thé qui était bien trop chaud de toute manière.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute ce qui s'est passé ce soir ! »

Lui répéta une énième fois Malefoy, mais une fois de plus, Harry fit la sourde oreille. Drago ne savait plus trop comment le réconforter, car il savait que quoiqu'il dise ou fasse, il continuerait de se sentir coupable.

Drago bu alors à son tour son thé en silence. Cela l'ennuyait, mais il ne pouvait forcer son partenaire à parler, tout comme il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à un mur.

« Que c'est-il passé en bas au juste ? »

Demanda soudainement Harry sans regarder Drago. Sa voix était calme et bien moins enjoué que d'habitude.

Drago hésita à répondre, puis se mordit la lèvre avant de se résigner.

« Je sais tout à propos de lui, de ce qu'il fait ici et pourquoi il en a après nous. »

Le jeune homme constata que même cette révélation ne suffisait pas à éveiller plus que ça l'intérêt de son interlocuteur.

« D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très intelligent de sa part de tout me confesser, poursuivit-il avec le sourire. Il était tellement persuadé qu'il allait me tuer... »

Voyant le peu de réaction venant d'Harry, Drago ne pu s'empêché de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Allez Potter, soit un peu coopératif quoi.

- Coopératif ? s'écria tout à coup Harry comme s'il avait toujours été présent dans la conversation. Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?

- Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Je vais bien ! Et en aucun cas ce n'est de ta faute et jamais je ne pourrai t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu es venu me sauver juste à temps, l'affaire est close. »

Harry le toisa bizarrement.

« Quoi ? Fit Drago d'un air exaspéré.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de faire preuve d'autorité.

- Bah merci, pouffa-t-il. Tu oublies que je donne des ordres tous les jours à mes « faux-amis » comme tu aimes les appeler !

- De manière positive je parlais, rectifia le jeune homme tout en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Le silence se réinstalla ensuite durant quelques secondes.

« C'est juste que...Depuis la mort de mon parrain l'année dernière, je me sens toujours mal lorsque je met les personnes qui me sont chers en danger. »

Drago leva les sourcils tout en le regardant d'un air surpris.

« Tu..me considères comme quelqu'un de cher ? »

Demanda-t-il avant un léger mouvement de recul. Harry se figea aussitôt et se mit à rougir. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire, c'était sorti tout seul, il n'y avait même pas réfléchit.

Voyant l'air totalement perdu d'Harry, Drago sourit, mais ne dit rien pour autant. En dehors de ses parents, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tenait un minimum à lui. Même si cette personne était Harry Potter.

« Tu disais vrai... »

Dit-il tout à coup. Harry releva la tête vers lui, sans comprendre de quoi il voulait parler.

« A propos de mes _amis. _»

Il marqua un temps de pause.

« Crabe et Goyle, s'ils restent avec moi, c'est par crainte, mais aussi parce qu'ils sont faibles d'esprits et suivent l'esprit fort tel des moutons.

- Ça, je le savais déjà, fit Harry en souriant. Mais...Zabini et Parkinson ?

- Blaise ? Je l'apprécie quand même, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit autant attaché à moi que je le suis avec lui. »

Cette phrase fit de la peine à Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un regard compatissant pour le blond.

« Et Pansy...Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Arrête ! Elle ne cesse de vous coller. Tout le temps.

- Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'obstine à rester avec nous. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas trop d'amis, vu comment c'est une peste. »

Cela fit rire Harry et Drago se réjouit aussitôt de le voir enfin arrêter de faire sa tête d'enterrement.

« Elle est à fond sur toi pourtant !

- Malheureusement, répondit en soufflant Drago.

- Tu n'es pas intéressé. »

Drago le regarda quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Tu me demandes vraiment ça Potter ?!

- Bah...oui, pourquoi ?

- Ais-je besoin de te rappeler qu'hier encore nous étions en train de nous rouler sur le sol tout en s'embrassant ? »

Harry pâlit.

« Ou encore dans la salle de bain des préfets ? Et pas plus tôt que tout à l'heure encore.

- Oui...oui, bon, grogna le Gryffondor en évitant de croiser ses yeux gris.

- Et puis réfléchit un peu. Si Pansy m'intéressait, ça ferait depuis longtemps qu'elle serait dans mon lit ! »

Drago était presque satisfait de voir qu'Harry semblait être gêné. Il était à point, comme il l'aimait.

« En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que tu sois jaloux de Pansy.

- Moi, jaloux de Parkinson ? Fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Tu rêves mon pauvre.

- Je me demande, si on rentre dans le monde normal, comment elle réagirait si je lui disais tout ce que j'ai bien pu te faire... »

Harry avala sa salive, puis s'imagina parfaitement à quel point la Serpentard serait très remontée, mais aussi extrêmement jalouse.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Drago était monté sur la table et avançait à quatre pattes vers lui tout en bougeant de manière féline. Harry déglutit en le voyant s'approcher tel un chat venant de repérer une souris égarée.

« Je me demande bien ce qu'elle te ferait si... -il saisit Harry par le col de son haut et l'entraîna vers lui, leurs visages n'étaient qu'à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre-...si elle apprenait que je t'ai embrassé plus d'une fois... »

Au même moment, Drago vint capturer les lèvres d'Harry, sans se préoccuper de s'il allait réagir ou pas. Il ne le lui laissait pas le choix.

Harry était rouge comme une pivoine, il était tellement surpris qu'il ne fit absolument rien (encore une fois, hum.) et ne réagit même pas lorsque Drago, qui l'attirait de plus en plus à lui, le forçait à monter à son tour sur la table.

Le blond continuait d'embrasser Harry et accentua ses mouvements de langue d'un air satisfait lorsque le jeune homme fut à son tour sur la table. Il interprétait le fait qu'il n'ait montré aucune résistance comme un accès libre à tous ses désirs, même les plus pervers.

Leur bouche se détachèrent finalement l'une de l'autre, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de souffler que dès lors, Drago, qui était par dessus-lui, l'obligea à s'allonger, le plaquant carrément contre le bois de la longue et grande table. Aussitôt, le blond monta à califourchon sur lui et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

« Si elle savait que je t'avais fait un suçon dans le cou, dit-il d'un ton langoureux avant de venir tendrement mordiller le lobe de l'oreille droit d'Harry. Elle serait tellement jalouse... »

Harry ferma les yeux, tout à coup envahi par une vague de désir, le submergeant jusqu'à la moelle.

« Elle serait capable de te tuer... »

Poursuivit-il avant de descendre vers le cou d'Harry et de lécher lentement la marque encore visible qu'il lui avait faite. Il aspira ensuite sa peau au même endroit durant quelques secondes avant de remonter vers sa bouche qu'il regarda un instant avant de regarder Harry.

« Drago, je... »

Commença à Harry, mais le Prince des Serpentard, comme l'appelait certains, ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il plongea à nouveau sur ses lèvres qu'il emprisonna encore une fois.

Le baiser dura quelques secondes et Drago regarda ensuite Harry d'un air réjoui.

« Embrasser est le meilleur moyen pour dire à quelqu'un de la fermer ! »

Lui dit-il en souriant.

Harry grogna et se mordit la lèvre.

« Si tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec moi...

- Pourtant tu n'as rien dit lorsque je t'ais fait monter sur cette table.

- C'est...c'est parce que tu m'as pris au dépourvu, dit-il en rougissant.

- Tu mens très mal Potter ! »

Il se pencha à présent sur lui.

« Laisse toi aller ! »

Sans même attendre de réponse, Drago commença à lui retirer son t-shirt qu'il avait trouvé dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry le regarda faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au point où il devait l'aider. Drago le regarda alors d'un air contrarié, ses yeux lui disant clairement de retirer son haut et Harry s'amusait de cette situation, en le regardant d'un air provocateur.

« Pourquoi c'est jamais facile avec toi ? siffla-t-il, tout en continuant de le dévorer des yeux.

- Le jeu serait moins drôle sinon. »

Drago se surprit à sourire, puis la seconde d'après, il avait agrippé le bas du t-shirt d'Harry et se mit alors à le déchirer en deux sous le regard interloqué du brun.

« Tricheur !

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience ! »

* * *

**Je me permet de vous couper en pleine élan (oui je ne suis pas sympa) pour dire que la suite va être _chaude_. Enfin, même si j'imagine quand lisant une fic classée M vous vous attendiez à tomber au bout d'un moment sur une scène de sexe, je tiens quand même à prévenir qu'il va y avoir un lemon et que ceux et celles qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça peuvent directement sauter jusqu'au "oooOOOooo". Voilà, bonne suite.**

* * *

La voie à présent était libre.

Drago vint caresser les quelques poils qui se trouvaient sur le torse d'Harry. Sa main parcourut celui-ci, puis ensuite vint se glisser le long de sa taille. Harry frémit légèrement et Drago poursuivit les caresses avant de venir mordiller un de ses tétons.

Le résultat qu'il attendait fut au rendez-vous. La respiration d'Harry était soudainement plus forte, de plus, il pouvait sentir son entre-jambe qui commençait à sérieusement s'imposer.

Drago vint s'attaquer à l'autre téton, ses yeux descendant vers le bassin d'Harry. Il avait assez hâte de pouvoir passer à la suite.

Harry était pris à la fois entre le plaisir et sa conscience qui lui disait que ce n'était pas bien de faire ça avec Drago Malefoy.

Au même moment, ce dernier était en train de déboutonner son pantalon tout en se pourléchant. Harry toussa alors de façon exagéré.

« J'aime ton sens des affaires Drago, dit-il alors que ce dernier était en train de lui baisser son pantalon et son caleçon, mais tu n'es pas au resto ! »

Le Serpentard se mit alors à rire avant de se pencher sur l'_objet_ de ses désirs.

« Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai faim ! »

Répondit-il juste avant de se mettre à lécher la verge telle une friandise se présentant à lui. Harry le regarda faire à la fois curieux et désireux d'observer. Il ferma finalement les yeux lorsque Drago goba une première fois tout son sexe, avant de le lécher à nouveau, puis le gober et faire des vas et viens, alternant régulièrement. Harry posa la tête sur la table, faisant suffisamment confiance au blond pour le laissé jouer avec sa queue fièrement tendue.

Drago caressait également les testicules d'Harry, ses doigts allant même parfois un peu plus en dessous ou alors au dessus. Dans ces moments-là, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, ce qui indiquait à Drago qu'il était bien en zone érogène.

Harry n'avait jamais ressentie une telle sensation, cela faisait tellement du bien. En tout cas, Drago avait réussi son coup, il était tout émoustillé.

Toutefois, Drago voulait seulement s'amuser avec l'érection de son partenaire et ne tenait pas à avaler son sperme. Dès qu'il sentit qu'Harry allait pas tarder à exploser, il arrêta et remonta calmement vers la bouche du jeune homme qu'il embrassa comme s'il croquait dans une pomme à pleine dent.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry s'était laissé faire, mais il ne souhaitait pas que Drago fasse tout le travail. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, le brun le fit rouler en tâchant de ne pas les faire tomber de la table, puis après avoir retiré son pantalon et remonté son caleçon, il se mit à son tour à califourchon sur Drago et l'embrassa de plus bel.

Le blond semblait amusé par la situation et laissait faire son partenaire, attendant de voir de quoi il était capable lui aussi.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, n'ayant jamais fait cela, Harry répéta les mêmes mouvements de Drago et vint alors lui embrasser le cou et mordiller son lobe. Même si Drago se laissait faire, Harry avait l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait fermement, ce qui était faux bien entendu.

Il embrassa alors le jeune homme, puis en profita pour lui attraper les mains qu'il guida jusqu'à son fessier .

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Demanda le Serpentard en souriant entre deux baisers.

« C'était si évident.

- Ah ?

- Non pas que tu es prévisible, mais je côtoie suffisamment ta perversité depuis quelques jours pour savoir que tu ne dirais pas non.

- Donc je suis prévisible ? continua-t-il en souriant.

- Oh ferme la ! »

Il opta pour la même de Drago qui était d'embrasser pour le faire taire et l'incita à le caresser autant qu'il voulait. Drago ne perdit pas un instant et agrippa de ses mains, et ce de manière ferme, les fesses d'Harry, les caressant de bas en haut, parcourant ce nouveau territoire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à conquérir. Il remontait petit à petit vers le bas du dos de ce dernier et était content de ne pas avoir de t-shirt cette fois pour lui barrer le chemin.

Il s'autorisa à glisser malencontreusement une main à travers le caleçon du jeune homme et voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas le lui interdire, il glissa ensuite l'autre et s'amusa à caresser avec plus de fermeté cet endroit qu'il explorait pour la première fois.

Harry pouvait sentir l'érection de Drago en dessous de lui. Rien que de le sentir et imaginer alors la forme lui provoqua un immense plaisir et il se mit alors à bouger ses fesses contre cette forme qui s'était formé, comme pour la stimuler.

Drago semblait trouver cela très plaisant, car il continuait d'agripper les fesses d'Harry, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements, comme s'ils mimaient l'acte sexuel.

Mais plus il faisait cela et plus Drago avait le désir immédiat de passer à la suite. Il le stoppa alors, puis le retourna sur la table. Harry le regarda légèrement surprit, mais Drago ne s'en soucia pas et se leva de la table sous le regard incompréhensif du jeune homme qui semblait attendre voir ce qu'il allait faire.

« T'en fait pas, je ne t'abandonne pas ! »

Lui dit-il en souriant avant de l'attraper par les jambes et l'attirer à lui.

« Mais je n'ai pas peur. »

Drago lui fit une grimace afin de lui dire qu'il n'était pas dupe, puis l'embrassa. Harry se leva, puis tous deux se dirigèrent automatiquement dans cette position jusqu'au lit où Drago l'allongea.

« Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression que notre amie -La Salle sur Demande- se montre plus clémente envers nous ce soir, dit soudain ce dernier.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? »

Harry tourna la tête de droite à gauche et remarqua en effet qu'il n'était plus allongé sur un petit matelas mais un grand.

« J'ai comme l'impression que la Salle sur Demande nous donne ça bénédiction !

- Rooh tait toi, fit Harry. Vient la idiot ! »

Il l'attira alors à lui et tout deux s'embrassèrent avant de retirer lentement les peu de vêtements qui leur restaient sur le dos.

Lorsqu'ils furent complètement nus, ils restèrent là quelques instants à s'auto-observer. Drago lui caressa la jambe d'un geste délicat.

« Dès que je t'ai vu dans la salle de bain des préfets, tu as aussitôt éveillé mon appétit sexuel.

- Il t'en fallait peu, dit Harry en rigolant. »

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite un peu mieux et continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en se caressant mutuellement avant que finalement Drago remarque qu'une table de chevet était apparue avec dessus une petite boîte ressemblant à un pot de pommade qu'il saisit ensuite. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un liquide transparent, ressemblant à du gel en tube et reconnu du lubrifiant lorsqu'il le toucha légèrement.

Il en passa alors avec un doigt sur l'anus d'Harry tout en se disant que jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire l'amour avec lui. Ce dernier ne réalisait pas lui non plus qu'il allait le faire pour la première fois et ce avec lui.

Harry frémit légèrement au contact de ce gel froid.

S'il avait été assez stressé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il allait passer aux choses sérieuses avec Drago, le fait que celui si se montre si doux avec lui l'avait rassuré, et ses airs sauvages avaient augmenté son excitation au point qu'il était totalement détendu, près à accueillir son amant.

Drago avait passé un peu de lubrifiant sur son sexe, puis regardait Harry tout en caressant ses jambes écartés. Le brun rougit, puis se redressa légèrement afin d'embrasser une dernière fois Drago, qui ne montra aucune objection.

« Tu...tu peux y aller ! »

Fit Harry sur le ton de quelqu'un d'impatient et non de peu rassuré. Drago sourit, puis approcha alors son pénis de l'anus d'Harry, après avoir mis ses jambes sur ses épaules afin de dilater un maximum l'entrée. Grâce au lubrifiant, l'entre-jambe du blond n'eu aucun mal à pénétrer en Harry. Toutefois, il le fit doucement, sans forcer. Il regardait toutes les deux secondes Harry pour voir sa réaction. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas pour le moment souffrir. Harry fermait les yeux afin de se concentrer et sentir au maximum le sexe de Drago entrer en lui. Même si cela lui faisait légèrement mal, c'était supportable grâce à toute l'excitation qui s'était accumulé. De plus, il sentait toute la douceur dont Drago faisait preuve pour ne pas lui faire mal et ça il appréciait.

Plus le pénis de Drago entrait en lui et puis son désir augmentait au point qu'au bout d'un moment, il stoppa son partenaire.

« Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le blond.

- Non. »

Répondit-il simplement avant de l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Drago comprit qu'il pouvait commencer.

Il commença à faire des vas et viens lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. A chaque mouvement de hanches, son pénis s'aventurait plus profondément et sa respiration était bien plus forte, tout comme celle d'Harry.

Ce dernier se mit alors à gémir de plaisir et ce de manière si spontanée qu'il aurait presque eu honte si en ce moment même son corps n'était pas ravagé par la délectation de cet instant.

Si au début ça faisait assez mal, à présent Harry sentait bien moins la douleur et était à cent un pour cent dans l'action.

A chaque mouvement, Harry avait d'avantages cette sensation d'envie de ne faire qu'un avec Drago et ce de manière complète. Il tentait de l'attirer de plus en plus à lui, l'incitant à entrer complètement.

Le Serpentard avait compris ce que tentait de faire le jeune homme et se mit alors à sourire avant de passer un bras dans son dos afin de mieux pouvoir caresser la cuisse d'Harry. Il tâchait de répondre au mieux à sa demande et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin, ses roulements se firent plus lent, mais également plus violent. Harry poussait des cris à chaque fois, ce qui augmentait toujours encore plus le désir de Malefoy.

« Drago... »

Gémit le brun avant de lever sa tête en arrière.

Ce dernier vit cela comme une invitation et se coucha le plus qu'il pu afin que sa langue atteigne le cou d'Harry qu'il lécha dans un premier temps avant d'embrasser à plusieurs endroits.

Harry sentait qu'il allait jouir d'une seconde à l'autre et accompagna les mouvements de plus en plus violents de Drago, comme deux partenaires dansant un tango parfaitement rythmé.

Toujours la tête en arrière et Drago penché sur le côté de sa tête, Harry laissa Drago lui murmurer des mots qu'il trouvait tellement sexy dans la façon dont il avait des les prononcer, tout en lui suturant le lobe de l'oreille.

« DRAGO ! »

Cria Harry qui ne pouvait plus à présent retenir son plaisir, avant d'éjaculer. Le blond avait attendu tant bien que mal un tel gémissant pour pouvoir à son tour se soulager de tant de jouissance. Il fit un dernier mouvement, comme s'il venait de rentrer en collision avec quelque chose, tout en éjaculant, puis resta couché sur Harry qui agrippait à présent son dos.

« Putain Potter... »

Avait-il réussit à formuler en un souffle. Harry sourit, puis lui caressa le dos.

**oooOOOooo**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne faisait pas totalement noir, puisqu'il arrivait à voir chaque détail du plafond. Bizarrement, il se sentait bien, soulagé, alors qu'il pensait qu'il aurait plus mal que ça. Bon bien sûr, il avait tout de même une légère douleur, mais elle était facile à oublier.

Il tourna délicatement la tête et faillit sursauter en voyant Drago, allongé à côté en train de le regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry rougit aussitôt en le voyant.

« Bien dormi ? »

Lui demanda le jeune homme avant de lui caresser le bras. Harry tremblota, puis sourit.

« C'est déjà le matin ?

- Je ne sais pas, sans doute. Il est très tôt j'imagine. »

Qu'il soit tôt ou pas, Harry ne voulait plus dormir de toute manière.

« Je t'avoue Malefoy que je ne pensais pas lorsque nous avons atterris ici que je finirai dans ton lit ! »

Drago se mit alors à rire.

« Crois moi, moi non plus. »

Il le caressa de plus bel.

« Mais que serait la vie si elle n'était pas remplis de surprise comme celle-ci ? »

Harry pouffa face à ce petit moment de philosophie.

« Toutefois, si on sort d'ici, je me demande comment ça va se passer... »

Dit tout à coup le brun en baissant les yeux.

« Enfin...je veux dire...pour nous, quoi. »

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais le Gryffondor avait remarqué que son sourire était soudainement moins intense.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Confia Drago, mais au ton de sa voix, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir spécialement envie de parler de ça. Pourtant, Harry savait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient devoir avoir cette discussions.

Sans non plus avoir envie de pleurer, il se sentait tout de même assez mal, car en se lançant dans ceci avec Drago, il avait su dès le début que ça ne pourrait pas bien finir et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire pour s'obliger à ne rien faire avec lui, il n'avait pas su résister au désir. Maintenant, c'était tant pis pour lui.

« Pour l'instant, on devrait peut-être se concentrer sur comment sortir d'ici et on verra tout ceci après, si on sort. »

Harry n'était pas spécialement satisfait de cette réponse, il ne raffolait pas trop d'ailleurs de cette idée, mais il acquiesça malgré lui. Drago sentit que son amant devenait soudain un peu distant, mais il ne dit rien, car au fond, il pouvait comprendre sa réaction.

« On ferait mieux d'ailleurs tout à l'heure, lorsqu'on sera habillé, de partir dans la tour du cloché.

- Oui. »

Mais pour le moment, aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment envie de se lever du lit encore tout chaud, même si le temps était compté pour eux, chose qu'ils ne pouvaient savoir.

Profitant encore de ces quelques instants de répits, Drago allait utiliser ce moment pour raconter ce qu'il avait appris de Liam Blakeley la veille.

« C'était un mangemort..., dit-il tout à coup d'un ton solennelle. Au service du tu-sais-qui, naturellement. »

Étrangement, même si ça n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit que ce fou furieux était un mangemort, cette révélation ne la surprit pas plus que ça.

« Un de ses partisans très fidèle, mais je n'ai jamais entendu mon père prononcer son nom une seule fois. »

Malefoy fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil sur son partenaire à côté qui suivait avec attention.

« La raison de son enfermement ici te concerne ! »

Harry tourna la tête, interrogeant du regard Drago. Que voulait-il dire lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il était concerné ?

« Mais je ne le connais même pas, comment je peux...

- Pas toi, tes parents. »

Le brun fronça légèrement des sourcils. Que venait faire ses parents maintenant la-dedans ?

« Moi-même j'ai été assez surpris lorsqu'il m'a révélé tout ça. Je n'y croyais pas au début, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi il mentirait. »

Marquant un nouveau temps de pause, le Serpentard réfléchit ensuite à la façon dont il allait raconter la suite.

« Il ne m'a pas dit l'exacte origine de ce sortilège qui nous a envoyé ici tout comme lui. Mais c'est bel et bien Rogue qui l'a utilisé sur lui.

- Rogue...Je m'en doutais. Au fond, il y avait trop de coïncidence.

- Exact. Cependant, la raison est bien plus profonde que tu ne pourrais le penser. »

Plus profonde ? Qu'entendait-il par là ?

« Comme tu le sais sans doute, Rogue est un ancien mangemort. Mais Liam avait découvert son secret.

- Un secret ? On en a tous, dit Harry en souriant, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame. »

Mais Drago garda un air sérieux, même grave. Était-ce si horrible que ça ?

« Il a découvert que Rogue avait retourné sa veste et avait rejoins Dumbledore. »

Harry savait que son sinistre ancien professeur de potion était un ancien mangemort, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait rejoins Dumbledore, puisque même ce dernier lui avait répété plusieurs fois durant sa scolarité, sa grand incompréhension d'ailleurs, qu'il faisait une totale confiance en Rogue et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à lui donner sa vie.

Voyant le regard presque indifférent du jeune homme, Drago parut perplexe.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi n'est-ce pas qu'il a rejoins au dernier moment Dumbledore, hein ? »

Harry fit non de la tête.

« C'était pour protéger une née-moldu, une rousse par ailleurs, qui avait mise au monde le seul être vivant qui pourrait causer la perte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toi. »

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que...Si Rogue a prêté son allégeance à Dumbledore, ça serait seulement pour protéger ma mère de Voldemort ?

- Oui.

- Mais...c'est impossible ! Comment...Quel lien unissait Rogue te ma mère ?

- Je ne sais pas. L'Ombre n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune idée, mais il savait qu'elle était la raison de ce...soudain changement de clan. »

Harry commençait à deviner la suite.

« Etant fidèle à tu-sais-qui, Liam n'a pas supporté cette trahison. Il a tenté de prévenir tu-sais-qui que Rogue était devenu un ennemi et qu'il jouait un double-jeu à présent, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas écouté, ayant bien trop confiance en Rogue pour croire que cela pouvait être vrai. »

Il reprit son souffle.

« Bien déterminé à prouver qu'il avait raison, Liam a trouvé Rogue et l'a confronté. Lorsque ce dernier a découvert qu'il savait pour lui et Dumbledore, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant et a utilisé le sortilège _Somnia Tenebrum_.

- Et c'est donc ainsi qu'il a atterrit ici.

- Oui.

- Donc, cela voudrait dire qu'il est coincé ici depuis 17 ans ?

- Il semblerait bien, oui. »

Le cerveau d'Harry était à ébullition. Toutes ces informations. Il devait réfléchir.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit non plus pourquoi il en avait après nous.

- Ah oui. »

Cette explication semblait amuser Drago.

« En fait, lorsque nous avons atterrit dans le Hall, il était dans les cuisines... »

Harry frissonna aussitôt à l'idée de savoir que ce taré était juste à côté d'eux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Il nous a entendu et nous a espionné. Lorsqu'il a vu qu'on se séparait, il t'a suivi.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Couina Harry.

- Il a vu que tu étais à Gryffondor et il en a horreur. De plus, dès qu'il a vu ton visage, il a tout de suite reconnu ton père, puisque apparemment tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

- Oui on me le dit souvent, pouffa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bref. Il a su tout de suite en te voyant qu'il devait t'éliminer, car ça lui apporterait vengeance.

- Et...pour toi ?

- Il m'a dit précisément qu'au début, il pensait m'épargné, car j'étais non seulement à Serpentard, mais il avait reconnu cette chevelure blonde appartenant aux Malefoy. Cependant, lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais de ton côté et que je t'aidais, il a changé d'avis sur mon compte. »

Drago se mit tout à coup à sourire, mais il y avait de la terreur dans ses yeux.

« Il savait que j'étais un mangemort...Il a vu la marque sur mon poignet lorsqu'il m'a attaché à ce fauteuil. »

Son sourire se crispa.

« Il était très en colère. Même après toutes ces années, il prêtait encore allégeance à tu-sais-qui. Il m'a obligé à lui révéler ce que je savais sur les temps actuel.

- Et...tu lui as dis ?

- Non au début. Puis il m'a brutalisé et m'a coupé au poignet avec son couteau, me menaçant de m'arracher la peau...

- La où il y a la marque, je présume.

- Oui. »

Harry ne savait pas que Drago avait subit ceci. Lui qui pensai qu'ils avait seulement fait la parlotte.

« Je lui ai donc dit ce que je savais, mais pas de la façon dont tu peux le penser. Je lui ai dis que tu-sais-qui avait disparu dans la nature et était devenu faible. Cela l'a rendu fou. Je lui ai dis aussi que finalement, il était de retour, mais ça, il semblait le savoir, car même ici, sa marque est devenue sombre, mais il ne pouvait quitter ce lieu via elle. »

Il soupira.

« Ensuite, je lui ai dis que Rogue était toujours là, professeur à Poudlard, qu'il se portait bien et était toujours aux côtés de Dumbledore.

- Oh mon d...Mais tu voulais te faire tuer ou quoi ? S'énerva Harry.

- Il était fou de rage.

- Tu es vraiment...rahhh. »

Harry serrait les dents et avait presque envie de mordre le blond à côté de lui.

« Puis ensuite, il en a eu marre de moi et voulait me tuer de façon lente et douloureuse. Puis tu es arrivé avec...ton marteau. »

Cela semblait l'amusé, mais pas Harry.

« Tu aurais fait quoi si je n'étais pas venu à temps ? »

Demanda le brun exaspéré. Drago sourit, puis se mit sur Harry, lui bloquant les bras afin qu'il ne puisse se débattre.

« Mais je savais que tu viendrais, dit-il en rapprochant sa tête.

- N...ne crois pas m'avoir avec ça. »

Drago sourit, puis l'embrassa.

**oooOOOooo**

« La voie est libre, fit Harry en regardant les grands escaliers. Allons-y ! »

Lui et Drago ne perdirent pas de temps. Munit de la cape d'invisibilité, de la carte du maraudeur, du marteau et enfin du manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers en direction du portrait qui les mèneraient jusqu'à la tour de l'horloge, où devrait se situer le prochain indice.

« Il est toujours dans les cachots ? »

Demanda Drago alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers du sixième au cinquième étage.

Harry regarda en même temps la carte du maraudeur.

« Oui. »

_Parfait_, se dit le blond.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième devant le portrait de Damara Dodderidge. Harry se souvenait étrangement du mot de passe sur le carnet de Rusard, puisque le mot avait retenu son attention.

« Sauté de veau ! »

Fit Harry, puis le portrait sourit goulûment avant de pivoter.

« J'avais oubliée à quel point elle était gloutonne. »

Dit Drago en soupirant tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans les escaliers. Tout en montant, ils regardaient avec attention chaque détail, afin de repérer s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais rien ne leur sauta aux yeux.

Une fois en haut, Harry ouvrit le manuel du Prince.

« Horloge...Il n'y a aucune autre indication.

- Nous savons au moins que c'est ici.

- Oui, mais on ne sait même pas quoi chercher.

- Commençons à farfouiller un peu partout, puis faisons le point après. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, cherchant tout deux de leur côté. Ils gardaient espoir de trouver quelque chose, de toute façon, il le fallait. Mais plus ils avançaient dans leurs recherches et plus ils avaient l'impression d'être sur une fausse piste. Aveuglé par l'envie de quitter cet endroit, ils avaient foncés ici sans vraiment savoir s'ils allaient bel et bien trouver quelque chose.

Harry espérait que cela allait faire comme pour lorsqu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Rogue et qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé le livre du Prince alors qu'ils pensaient ne rien trouver. Ce moment-là donna la force au Gryffondor à ne pas abandonner.

Il retourna au point principal et y croisa Drago.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non rien, grimaça Malefoy.

- Continuons quand même. Je vais chercher en haut, refait par ici.

- Hm. D'accord. »

Harry lui sourit en guise d'encouragement, ce qui ne semblait pas laissé indifférent Drago, qui le regarda monter les escaliers en bois presque béatement avant de reprendre ses recherches.

Le brun monta au niveau supérieur, puis chercha dans les moindres recoins. Il n'y avait rien.

« C'est impossible... »

Se dit-il avant de s'asseoir par terre pour réfléchir.

_« L'horloge...l'horloge. »_

Pensa-t-il. Ils étaient venus ici, mais il n'y avait rien. Le cahier du Prince mentait, c'était une fausse piste.

Harry releva les yeux vers l'horloge et la regarda au moins cinq minutes dans le plus grand silence avant de froncer les sourcils.

S'il l'avait zyeuté avec Drago, il y avait quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué.

« Pourquoi ne marche-t-elle pas ? »

Ce silence était bien trop douteux. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle ne faisait plus _Tic Tac._

Le jeune homme se leva, puis s'approcha. Il avait beau regarder, il n'y avait rien de suspect. De toute façon, de sa place, il ne pouvait même pas la toucher.

« Je vais faire un truc stupide, mais tant pis.

Harry monta sur la rampe en bois et sauta.

Pendant ce temps, Drago était en train de redescendre l'escalier, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

_« Pourquoi on ne trouve rien ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile que ça ? »_

A ce moment-là, le blond n'avait pas beaucoup de patience. Tenant fermement le marteau dans sa main, il regardait à peine autour de lui, pensant que c'était inutile.

_Crac._

Fit le plancher. Drago continua de descendre, essayant de regarder derrière lui sans bouger la tête. Ce n'était pas ses pieds à lui qui avait fait craquer le bois.

Il se retourna d'un coup, tout en sautant en arrière et fit face à Liam Blakeley, qui était en train de se maudire d'avoir fait du bruit.

« Je me demande bien ce que tu aurais fait après m'avoir égorgé, pauvre con ! »

Liam rigola.

« Je serai parti en finir avec ton petit copain de Gryffondor. »

Drago grogna, puis se jeta sur lui, donnant un grand coup de marteau, mais Liam tenait deux longs couteaux dans sa main et n'eut aucun mal à parer. Il partit ensuite à la charge.

Ses mouvements étaient bien plus rapide et fluide, du fait que ses armes étaient bien moins lourde que ce gros marteau. Drago avait remarqué le défaut de son arme en même temps que son adversaire, qui sourit à pleine dent.

Le Serpentard mordait d'envie de lui jeter son marteau en pleine poire, mais s'il ratait son coup, il serait désarmé.

« Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver aussi vite ?

- Le portrait était encore ouvert quand j'ai fais mon inspection au troisième.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien à foutre de ta vie mon pauvre ! »

Liam repartit à la charge et Malefoy fit un bond en arrière pour éviter son coup.

« Lorsque tu es coincé ici depuis si longtemps, crois moi que oui, tu n'as que ça à faire. »

Il tenta d'apporter un nouveau coup, mais ne réussit qu'à déchirer un bout du t-shirt du blond.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago était redescendu à la plateforme en dessous. Il priait alors pour qu'Harry n'ait pas la bonne idée de redescendre.

« Aaaaaah ! »

Cria Harry pendant ce temps alors qu'il s'accrochait à l'énorme aiguille de la pendule.

Une fois bien agrippé, il jeta un coup d'œil en bas.

« _Ça fait haut... »_

Pensa-t-il avant de relever la tête, histoire de ne pas avoir le vertige. Non pas qu'il l'avait en général, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de monter sur un balais, mais là, il était dans une situation dangereuse.

_« Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit déjà pour que je saute ? Ah oui l'aiguille. »_

Il avait enroulé ses jambes autour de celle-ci afin de ne pas tomber et s'efforçait de bien se tenir avec ses bras.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait découvert, peut-être avait-il fait cela pour rien qui sait, mais au moins, il aurait tenté le coup.

Le jeune homme, une fois bien accroché, passa la tête sur le côté afin de visualiser l'autre face de l'aiguille. Au sommet, il y avait quelque chose. Une chose qui n'avait pas l'air de devoir être là.

Mais Harry, même avec ses lunettes, avait une mauvaise vue et ne pouvait parfaitement identifier ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être était-ce même son imagination qui lui jouait des tours, mais il devait vérifier.

_« Comment faire pour monter ? »_

Se demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Il se mordit la lèvre, puis tenta d'accrocher ses mains plus haut afin de pouvoir tirer et se hisser. S'aidant de ses jambes, Harry poussa et tira. C'était difficile, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de force dans les bras.

Il réussit toutefois à monter plus haut, mais plus il s'y hissait et plus il commençait à fatiguer.

_« Je n'y arriverai pas... »_

Pensa-t-il désespérément, à bout de force. Il allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Drago... »

Dit-il faiblement, la voix tremblante.

« Drago... »

Il avait besoin de lui, là, maintenant.

Harry ferma les yeux et repensa à cette nuit. Au même moment, il entendit des bruits étranges plus bas ainsi que la voix du Serpentard.

_« Il n'est pas seul ! »_

L'idée qu'il était en ce moment même avec l'Ombre fit rager Harry qui ne tenait pas à le perdre une deuxième fois.

Soudain pris par une vague d'adrénaline, le jeune homme releva la tête, puis reprit sa montée. Il arriva finalement tout en haut, un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage. Mais il fut de courte durée. A peine avait-il eu le temps de respirer que l'aiguille commençait à tanguer.

« Oh oh... »

En bas, Drago et l'Ombre continuait de s'acharner mutuellement l'un sur l'autre. Le blond avait été coupé au bras et du sang descendait le long de celui-ci. Cependant, il n'avait pas épargné non plus son adversaire, lui ayant donné un important coup de marteau dans la cuisse.

Tout deux reprenaient leur souffle avant de repartir à la charge.

« Abandonne petit, tu n'es pas de taille !

- Si nous faisions un duel de magie, peut-être pas non. Mais là, nous sommes à égalité !

- Tu es pas rapide et tes coups sont prévisibles.

- Sans doute, mais j'ai plus de force.

- La force ne fait pas tout.

- La lâcheté non plus. »

Liam grogna et se jeta sur Malefoy qui tomba sous son poids à la renverse. Son marteau se retrouva à un mètre de lui. Le blond tenta de se retourner pour l'atteindre, mais l'ancien mangemort était sur lui, lui bloquant les bras et le menaçant de son couteau sous la gorge.

Il se mit alors à rire.

« Tu as perdu blondinet ! »

Au même moment, un bruit bizarre se fit entendre. Il venait de l'horloge. C'était comme si quelque chose était en train de descendre.

Soudain, la paroi de l'horloge se mit à trembler, le sol aussi.

« Qu'es-ce que c'est ! »

Fit Liam en regardant l'énorme pendule.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui cris ! »

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent.

_« Harry... »_

Le brun était agrippé comme jamais à l'aiguille de l'horloge et celle-ci descendait vers le chiffre romain _XI_ à une vitesse folle.

_« Ce n'est pas mon jour ! »_

Pensa-t-il en essayant de ne pas ouvrir les yeux.

L'aiguille dépassa légèrement le XI avant de revenir doucement dessus.

Ni Liam, ni Drago ne comprirent ce que faisait le Gryffondor sur cette aiguille. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un mouvement que tout à coup, l'horloge se mit à sonner pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Même l'Ombre ne semblait pas savoir qu'elle fonctionnait encore. Pris de surprise, le son de six coups produit par la pendule le fit sursauter et Drago en profita pour le pousser en arrière. Liam se redressa, mais Drago était déjà sur lui, l'infligeant de nombreux coups de pied. Son adversaire se recula, essuyant le filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche.

« Petit con... »

Marmonna-t-il. Il tenta de ramasser son couteau, mais Drago lui écrasa la main avec sa chaussure, puis lui donna un coup de poing, le faisant tomber en arrière dans l'escalier.

Liam fit un roulé-boulé dans celui-ci, puis vint s'écraser contre le mur. Il était allongé par terre, Drago ne su pas s'il était mort ou juste inconscient.

Il allait descendre vérifier, quand soudain, il se rappela qu'Harry était bloqué sur l'aiguille. Il fonça dès lors vers lui.

« Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! Attend, je vais t'aider à descendre.

- Non attend ! Cria Harry. »

Drago le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et passa sa main derrière l'aiguille, cherchant de celle-ci la chose qu'il pensait avoir repéré, mais dont il n'était pas sûr.

Sa main finit par toucher quelque chose et il tira aussitôt sur celle-ci d'un air satisfait. Drago le regarda faire, sans comprendre.

Lorsque Harry réussit son coup, il releva la tête. Drago était à l'envers. Ce dernier semblait paniqué.

_« Bon...comment je vais faire pour me sortir de la ? »_

Mais il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire et il le savait : jeter ses jambes en avant et se faire rattraper par Drago.

« Vas-y Harry, lui dit ce dernier sur un ton se voulant rassurant, je te rattraperai ! »

Harry hésita, mais d'un côté, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lança ses jambes en avant et tomba tout seul. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« _Je vais tomber ! »_

Mais deux mains ferme l'avaient attrapé par les jambes. Harry se redressa et se retrouva contre Drago.

« Tu vis vraiment dangereusement toi ! »

Harry sourit, puis regarda ce qu'il avait attrapé. C'était un petit paquet. Il déplia le tissu grisâtre et y découvrit à l'intérieur une clé avec un petit papier attaché autour à l'aide d'un élastique. Le brun retira celui-ci et déplia le papier.

« Tourner trois fois ! »

Drago leva un sourcil.

« C'est quoi encore cette énigme à la noix. C'est un jeu de piste ou quoi putain...

- C'est pourtant simple. Il faut tourner avec cette clé trois fois dans une porte.

- Mais laquelle ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers l'escalier, suivit de Drago. Ils passèrent par dessus l'Ombre, qui était toujours inconscient, mais aucun des deux vérifia s'il l'était oui ou non.

« Tu as une idée ? »

Demanda Drago tandis qu'ils descendaient les dernières marches de l'escalier et arrivait devant le portrait de Damara Dodderidge, qui était effectivement grand ouvert.

« Je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr. »

Ils s'engagèrent dans les grands escaliers qu'ils commencèrent à descendre.

« Nous sommes arrivé dans le Hall de l'école, peut-être est-ce également ici que l'on peut repartir.

- Mais ça ne serait pas si simple ? »

Harry ne lui répondit pas. Après tout, il lui avait déjà dit une fois que tout n'était pas compliqué et que c'était nous au contraire qui nous compliquions la vie pour des choses simples.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall au pas de course.

« Cette serrure, dit Harry en désignant celle de la grande porte d'entrée, tu te souviens, j'avais regardé dedans tout était blanc derrière.

- Tu crois qu'elle va s'ouvrir et qu'on va tomber dans le néant ? »

Harry sourit.

« Qui sait ? »

Mais cela ne semblait pas rassurer Drago.

Harry enfonça sans perdre de temps la clé dans la serrure.

« Trois tours ! »

Répéta Drago. Harry pouffa d'un air de dire « Je sais. »

Il tourna une fois. Puis deux. Et enfin trois.

Lui et Drago s'échangèrent un regard, puis il enfonça la poigniée de la porte. Rien ne se produit. Celle-ci était toujours verrouillé.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas celle-ci ?! Fit le blond, perplexe.

- Non, non, non. Je suis sûr que c'est celle-là. »

Il retenta plusieurs fois, mais rien ne changea. Harry se laissa alors descendre sur le sol, il était épuisé.

« On ne va jamais sortir d'ici... »

Drago resta à côté de lui, essayant de le rassurer. Au bout de deux minutes, Harry comprit que cela ne servait à rien et qu'ils devaient essayer ailleurs.

« VOUS ! »

Hurla une voix à la fois agonisante et féroce.

Harry et Drago tournèrent instinctivement la tête en direction des escaliers. Liam, couvert de sang, descendait celui-ci en boitant.

« Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir vivant ! »

Menaçait-il en brandissant ses deux couteaux. Drago regarda sur lui et se crispa en constant qu'il avait laissé en haut le marteau.

Il serra du poing, tandis que l'Ombre finissait de descendre l'escalier de marbre.

Alors qu'il venait de poser le pied sur la dernière marche, Harry entendit un clic derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut la poignée de la porte s'enfoncer toute seule.

« Drago ! »

Fit-il en tirant sur son t-shirt pour qu'il se retourne. Le blond tourna la tête et ne crut pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. La porte était en train de s'ouvrir.

« Ensemble ! »

Lui dit Harry. Se tenant la main, le brun donna un coup dans la porte qui s'ouvrit. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un énorme tourbillon blanc aux tâches sombres. Un vent pas possible entra dans le hall.

« Noooon ! »

Hurla de fureur Liam, qui, lâchant ses armes, accéléra le pas. Drago et Harry eurent à peine le temps de jeter un regard en arrière qu'ils furent aspirer par le tourbillon.

« Ahhhhhh ! »

Crièrent-ils en cœur tandis qu'ils tombaient dans le vide.

Harry regarda s'éloigner la porte de l'école. Il put apercevoir Liam se jeter à son tour dans le tourbillon, mais il ne fut bientôt qu'un petit point.

Le gryffondor tourna difficilement la tête vers Drago. Malgré le vent, il réussit à tendre bras vers lui.

Le serpentard était en train de fermer les yeux, attendant la mort en espérant qu'elle soit rapide et pas douloureuse. Sentant quelque chose l'effleurer, il ouvrit un œil et aperçut Harry à côté de lui, en train de se battre contre la rafale de vent pour l'attraper.

« Harry ! »

Dit-il faiblement avant de tendre lui aussi le bras. Mais il se crispa. C'était celui que Liam avait blessé.

Harry observa du mieux qu'il pouvait le sang en train de goutter dans l'air.

Drago serra les dents, puis prit sur lui et retenta le coup. Sa main va à la rencontre de celle d'Harry pour la dernière fois.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et voilà. J'espère que le lemon vous a plus. C'est la première fois que je développe autant, d'habitude je suis un peu plus soft et plus rapide, mais j'aime tenter de nouvelles choses. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur cette scène, voir des conseils, ça aide ;)**

**J'espère que le reste du chapitre vous a plus également. Enfin vous savez qui est Liam/l'Ombre et pourquoi il est ici. Vous connaîtrez quelques détails un peu flou dans le prochain chapitre qui sera d'ailleurs le dernier.**

**Si j'arrive à être rapide, j'essaierai de vous le poster cette semaine, sinon la semaine d'après ;)**

**A bientôt :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre : **Prisoners Lovers

**Auteur :** Lady Treacherous

**Rating :** M

**Warning :** J'invite grandement ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuelles de faire demi-tour, merci.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse JK Rowling. Seule cette fiction m'appartient.

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà. Le dernier chapitre de cette fic. On se retrouve à la fin. Je vous dis bonne lecteur et j'espère que vous aimerez :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Pomona Pomfresh -Pompom pour les intimes- était l'unique infirmière de l'école de magie Poudlard. Elle n'était pas connue pour être très patiente et aimait la tranquillité. Or, ces derniers temps, beaucoup d'élèves et professeurs faisaient des allers venus dans son infirmerie.

Elle savait que c'était égoïste de sa part de les empêcher de voir les patients, mais elle n'aimait guère voir du monde se succéder dans sa petite infirmerie qu'elle considérait un peu comme sa maison.

Ce matin en se réveillant, elle râlait déjà rien qu'à l'idée de voir passer de nombreux visiteurs curieux.

« N'ont ils rien d'autres à faire ? » se demandait-elle tout en mettant sa tenue de travail, une large robe couleur écarlate avec un tablier blanc par-dessus.

Elle quitta son bureau, lui servant également de chambre, qui se trouvait au fond de l'aile de l'infirmerie.

Elle passa devant ses deux uniques patients.

« Je suis à vous ! »

Dit-elle d'un ton matinal comme s'ils allaient lui répondre. Cela faisait bien deux semaines que ces deux élèves, l'un de Gryffondor et l'autre de Serpentard, étaient dans un coma étrange. Madame Pomfresh n'avait jamais eue des cas comme eux et ne savait pas du tout combien de temps elle allait pouvoir les garder encore en vie.

« Ils sont sur le fil du rasoir, comme on dit chez moi ! »

Pensa-t-elle d'un air monotone tout en se dirigeant vers la grande porte de l'infirmerie avec le trousseau de clé.

Elle déverrouilla celle-ci, puis retourna auprès de ses deux patients. Elle pris le plateau qui était posé sur l'une des tables de chevets et retourna prendre les médicaments dans le placard.

Chantonnant faiblement, Pomona Pomfresh n'aurait jamais imaginé quand se retournant, elle allait avoir la plus belle surprise de sa vie. Elle en fit tomber le plateau d'argent, puis se mit à courir vers la porte de l'infirmerie, ne se préoccupant pas des bocaux qu'elle avait cassée.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Cria-t-elle en déboulant dans le couloir.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

**oooOOOooo**

Tout était noir. Où était-il ? Était-ce ça mourir ?

Il ne sentait rien du tout, seul le vide et un mal de tête horrible. Tapotant sa langue dans sa bouche, celle-ci était poisseuse et sa gorge sèche. Pourtant, boire ne semblait pas être sa priorité.

« Comment je suis arrivé là ? »

Se demanda-t-il, bien qu'il ne pouvait guère espérer y voir quelque chose dans les ténèbres. De plus, il était comme paralysé. Il attendait en silence, dans le noir.

La seule chose dont Harry se souvenait, c'était d'être tombé dans un tourbillon sans fin, tenant dans sa main celle de Drago Malefoy.

« Drago... »

Murmura-t-il.

Où était-il ? Et son bras en sang ?

Harry savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas rester ici et qu'il ne devait pas.

« Allez ! »

S'encouragea-t-il en se forçant d'avancer le long du couloir sombre. Au bout, il pouvait voir un point blanc. Il avançant vers ce dernier sans relâche.

« Drago ! »

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Une lumière aveuglante les lui brûla. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour s'habituer et pouvoir les ouvrir un peu plus.

« Je suis où ? »

Réussi-t-il à formuler.

« A Poudlard, répondit tout d'un coup une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Dans l'aile de l'infirmerie ! »

Harry ouvrit pleinement les yeux et vit tout d'abord un plafond. Il resta immobile quelques instants avant de se relever difficilement. Il était effectivement à l'infirmerie, mais pourquoi était-il là ?

Tout lui revint d'un coup en mémoire, lui percutant le crâne tel une voiture fonçant dans un mur. Le jeune homme plissa des yeux et les sourcils et se toucha la tête.

« De l'eau. »

Fit-il avant qu'il entende des pas sur le carrelage froid se déplacer pour revenir.

« Tenez Monsieur Potter ! »

Dit Madame Pomfresh du ton le plus aimable qu'elle put employer, approchant le verre d'eau de la bouche du Gryffondor.

Harry se sentit revivre en sentant le liquide descendre le long de sa gorge en feu. C'était une renaissance.

Il lui fallut deux autres verres d'eau avant qu'il se sente suffisamment bien pour voir enfin les personnes en face de lui.

« Ron...Hermione...Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Tout trois lui sourire.

« Salut mon vieux, fit Ron. Je savais que tu étais une marmotte, mais pas à ce point. »

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

« Oh Harry ! »

Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retenait de lui sauter au cou, car Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'il risquerait d'être encore un peu fragile.

Harry ne sentait plus aucun muscle, il ne réussit même pas à leur rendre leur sourire.

La seule chose qu'il réussit à faire c'est de tourner la tête vers sa gauche pour y voir un lit vide.

« Où est Drago ? »

Demanda-t-il froidement, comme s'il avait peur qu'on lui annonce qu'on avait emporté le corps du blond pour l'enterrer.

« Cela fait deux jours que Monsieur Malefoy est sorti de l'infirmerie, lui dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

- Mais...Pourquoi s'est-il réveillé avant moi ? »

La tête que fit Dumbledore montrait clairement qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Mais l'importance, c'est que tu sois sein et sauf, Harry. »

Hermione s'était assise au bout du lit et posa une main sur la jambe de son ami, qui était recouverte par la couverture.

« Tu étais dans le coma, lui dit-elle, avec Malefoy. Cela fait deux semaines que le professeur Rogue vous a trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, inconscient. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais avait écouté la jeune femme avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Rogue ! »

S'exclama-t-il, avant de faire une grimace face à la douleur musculaire qui l'envahissait. Harry avait toutefois aperçu l'air surpris qui avait traversé le regard de Dumbledore.

« Professeur, dit-il une fois la douleur passée, j'ai...quelque chose à...à vous dire ! »

Il se tenait en même temps la côte.

« Pas maintenant Harry, lui dit Dumbledore, tu as besoin de te reposer et reprendre des forces. »

Harry allait protester, mais la douleur au ventre le prit de cours.

« Je me doute que tu as beaucoup de choses à me dire Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore. Cependant, il te faudra attendre d'être sorti d'ici pour me le dire. »

Le brun était déçu. Le vieil homme lui adressa un sourire conciliant.

« Lorsque tu seras sorti, je me ferai une grande joie de te recevoir dans mon bureau ! »

Tout de suite après, il quitta d'un pas lent l'infirmerie.

Harry se retrouva avec Ron et Hermione, et un silence s'installa. Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler et ses deux amis ne savaient pas trop quoi lui dire.

Madame Pomfresh rompit ce blanc en déposant un plateau devant Harry, après avoir installé une petite table. Dessus se trouvait un potage de légume, accompagné de médicament. Harry se crispa. Il mourrait de faim, mais en même temps, il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler.

« Il va falloir vous forcer Monsieur Potter, sinon, vous n'allez jamais reprendre des forces ! »

Dit Pomfresh avant de le forcer à boire quelques potions pour les muscles et les os.

« Assurez-vous qu'il mange sa soupe ! »

Fit-elle en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione avant de repartir s'enfermer dans son bureau. Harry regarda le bol en face de lui d'un air dégoûté. Hermione soupira, puis s'approcha pour le faire manger à la cuillère.

Pendant qu'il ingurgitait cette soupe qui lui remplissait son estomac vide, Ron et Hermione lui racontaient ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était endormi.

« On a caché le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ! »

Lui avait révélé le rouquin avant de lui expliquer que sinon Rogue aurait mis la main dessus.

« Ginny et Dean ont rompu ! »

Lui annonça ensuite Hermione en lui souriant d'un air complice, mais Harry resta impassible. Il était devenu totalement indifférent face à la jeune sœur de son ami. D'ailleurs, il espérait fortement que cette dernière ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite, car il se sentirait très gêné, même mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Ron et Hermione lui dirent qu'ils devaient partir en cours, mais qu'ils repasseraient le voir en fin de journée. Harry réussit enfin à leur adresser un sourire, puis les regarda partir. Dès que ses amis ne furent plus dans son champ de vision, il laissa sortir un souffle de soulagement, puis ferma les yeux.

**oooOOOooo**

En se réveillant à l'infirmerie, Drago avait été entouré du professeur Dumbledore et de Madame Pomfresh. Rogue était arrivé quelques instants après au pas de course, alors qu'il était en train de se faire servir à manger.

« C'est Potter n'est-ce pas ? »

Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix enragé en s'accrochant fougueusement aux barreaux du lit. Drago avala sa salive. Qu'allait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lyncher Harry alors que ce dernier n'était pas encore réveillé.

« Severus ! fit Dumbledore sur un ton autoritaire.

- Mais professeur... »

- Ce n'est pas le moment, ne croyez vous pas ? »

Rogue hocha de la tête sans broncher, puis lança un dernier regard à Malefoy avant de quitter l'infirmerie aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Drago le regarda partir.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, resta assit sur une chaise, le regardant manger. Drago essaya de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, mais la présence du directeur l'intimidait légèrement. D'autant plus que dans moins d'un mois, il devrait lever sa baguette contre lui pour le tuer.

Lorsque Drago eut fini de manger sa soupe, il but un verre d'eau suivi de médicaments.

« Laissez nous seul je vous pris Pompom. »

Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton calme à Pomfresh qui, sans rien dire, se retira dans son bureau à côté.

Drago regardait ses doigts, de sorte de ne pas regarder droit dans les yeux Dumbledore qui avait rapproché sa chaise.

« Tu dois êtres bouleversé par tout ceci... »

Le blond ne dit rien.

« Peut-être devrais-je...

- N-non, non, fit aussitôt Drago d'un air gêné. Restez. »

Dumbledore avait espéré qu'il lui dise ceci. Il lui adressa alors un sourire chaleureux.

« Il...il va se réveiller ? »

Demanda-t-il après un petit temps de silence. Il n'osait pas regarder Harry à côté de lui.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit en toute franchise Dumbledore. Je l'espère. »

Drago se mordit la lèvre.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? »

La question de Dumbledore raisonna dans la tête du Serpentard alors qu'il était en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, deux jours plus tard. La tête appuyée contre son poing, il regardait le morceau de bacon dans son assiette et le faisait tourner sur sa fourchette.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis qu'il était réveillé. Si logiquement il avait dormi en étant dans le coma, il n'en était pas pour autant reposer.

Déjà, il avait tout raconté à Dumbledore. Bon évidemment, il n'avait rien dit à propos de lui et Harry, mais il avait fait un résumé assez détaillé de ce qui s'était passé dans l'ensemble, du moins, les événements qui tournaient autour de Liam Blakeley. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom, Drago avait surveillé Dumbledore, mais celui-ci n'avait pas semblé être surpris.

Le directeur l'avait écouté en silence, lui prêtant beaucoup d'attention, ne l'arrêtant jamais sauf pour lui poser des questions.

Après quoi, il l'avait remercié, puis s'était levé. Juste avant de partir, il s'était tourné vers lui avec ce regard sincère pour lui dire « Tu...n'as rien oublié de me dire ? » sur un ton à la fois doux et calme. Drago avait répondu furtivement non. Cela lui avait rappelé aussitôt Harry qui lui avait soutenu que Dumbledore pourrait l'aider. Était-ce vraiment possible ?

Mais cette histoire d'assassinat n'était pour l'instant pas la priorité du jeune homme, car Harry occupait ses pensées. Allait-il se réveiller ? Oui, il le fallait.

Drago était passé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau sur l'état du brun ce qui, à force, avait poussé Pomfresh à lui interdire l'accès à l'aile plus d'une fois dans la journée.

Depuis, le blond attendait, sans vraiment savoir si tout allait bien se passer.

« Tu ne manges pas Drago ? »

S'inquiéta Pansy qui aurait sans doute bien posé sa main sur la sienne si elle n'avait pas été trop éloignée de lui.

« Non.

- Promfresh a dit que tu devais manger ! »

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage du Serpentard, qui ignora la remarque de Pansy.

_« Comme si tu t'intéressais tout à coup à ce que Pomfresh a dit ! »_

Pensa-t-il en regardant à nouveau son bacon fumé. Aucun de ses _amis_ avaient été là à son réveil. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas été prévenu, mais il aurait bien voulu avoir l'impression d'en avoir qui tiennent à lui pour une fois. D'ailleurs, en arrivant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Crabe et Goyle n'avaient pas l'air spécialement ravis de le revoir, Blaise lui avait juste adressé un sourire et Pansy lui aurait sauté au cou s'il ne lui avait pas dit non.

Il soupira, puis se leva.

« Tu vas où ? »

Demanda la jeune fille, mais il l'ignora et quitta la Grande Salle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Il repensait à Harry. Comment avaient-ils fait pour se rapprocher autant que ça ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Drago était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à la personne dans qui il entra. Surpris, il regarda finalement l'élève en face de lui. C'était Hermione Granger. Celle-ci semblait également surpris de le voir.

Ils se toisèrent quelques secondes, puis passèrent leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« A..Attend, Malefoy ! »

Fit soudain la voix de la Gryffondor qui retournait vers lui. Drago ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Granger ? »

La jeune femme semblait un peu hésitante.

« Hm...Je voulais savoir...co-comment ça s'est passé avec Harry. »

Drago croisa les bras et pris son air dédaigneux qu'il avait à chaque fois.

« Dumbledore ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non. »

Il l'observa sans rien dire, puis soupira.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ? »

Hermione fronça des sourcils, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je me disais bien que j'aurai dû poursuivre mon chemin. Bonne journée. »

Elle se retourna et sur un coup de tête, Drago lui cria « Attend ! », mais au moment où elle se retourna pour lui faire face, une figure rousse apparut dans l'escalier en courant.

« Hermione! Hermione ! »

Fit à toute hâte Ron en passant à côté de Drago comme s'il n'était pas là.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle le cœur battant.

- Harry est en train de se réveiller ! »

Cette phrase eut comme l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine de Drago. Harry était réveillé ?!

« J'espérais que tu me dises ça, lui dit-elle joyeusement.

- Viens vite, on nous attend à l'infirmerie ! »

Hermione pressa le pas et passa à côté de Drago comme s'ils n'avaient jamais eu d'altercation. Ron se retourna et le regarda d'un œil mauvais, puis parti à toute enjambée dans l'escalier.

Drago les regarda partir. Il savait qu'Harry ne voudrait pas l'avoir à son réveil, tout comme ses amis ne voudraient pas qu'il soit dans la même pièce qu'eux. Pourtant, il voulait être là.

Reprenant son souffle, Drago décida de monter jusqu'à l'aile de l'infirmerie rapidement et se cacha derrière le mur en attendant que Ron et Hermione entrent. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Drago pu apercevoir les silhouettes de Dumbledore et Pomfresh.

Le Serpentard s'approcha d'un air hésitant, puis écouta à la porte avant de finalement redescendre ses yeux vers la serrure à travers laquelle il assista au réveil d'Harry. Il eut un pincement au cœur.

Lorsque Dumbledore annonça son départ, le blond retourna se cacher et attendit que le directeur soit parti pour retourner à la porte. Il espionna la conversation pas très fructueuse entre les trois Gryffondor, mais il était surtout en train d'essayer de voir si Harry allait bien.

Tout à coup, Ron et Hermione dirent à Harry qu'ils devaient aller en cours et qu'ils repasseraient plus tard. Drago se crispa, puis retourna se cacher.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu étais avec Malefoy quand je t'ai rejoint ? »

Demanda Ron en sortant à Hermione.

« Vu que je ne savais pas quand Harry allait se réveiller et que Dumbledore ne nous avait rien dit, ma curiosité a pris le dessus lorsque je l'ai croisé.

- Et alors ?

- Il a été comme d'habitude.

- Rien de surprenant, pouffa le roux. »

Puis leurs voix s'éloignèrent, tandis que Drago serrait les dents. Décidément, il ne serait jamais amis avec ces deux-là.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient partis, il s'approcha une fois de plus vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et pénétra légèrement dans la salle. Pomfresh était toujours dans son bureau et Harry était en train de dormir. Drago l'observa de loin, puis sourit avant de se retourner.

« Drago ? »

Fit une voix. Il tourna la tête et regarda Harry sans rien dire. Ce dernier s'était redressé dans son lit.

« Vient ! »

Lui dit-il et le Serpentard hésita quelques instants avant de finalement refermer la porte et avancer d'un pas timide vers le brun.

« J'ai entendu Weasley dire à Granger que tu étais réveillé, du coup j'ai attendu qu'ils soient tous sortis pour voir si tu allais bien. »

Cela semblait toucher Harry que son ancien rival soit venu voir comment il était.

« Mais tu as besoin de te reposer. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé !

- Attend ! »

Lui dit Harry au moment où Drago était en train de se retourner, prêt à partir.

« Attend, s'il te plaît... »

Drago ferma les yeux, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Je...je sais ce que tu veux savoir Potter, lui dit-il. Donc autant qu'on en vienne au sujet directement au lieu de passer par quarante chemins. »

Le brun leva un sourcil perplexe.

« Je n'ai rien dit à propos de nous à Dumbledore. Ni à personne d'ailleurs. Et je ne le ferai pas. Je ne t'oblige pas à le dire à Granger et Weasley. Ça peut rester entre nous. »

Harry le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire et Drago ne su dans le regard du brun s'il était d'accord avec lui ou s'il était déçu.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de le dire à ses idiots, dit-il en parlant de sa petite clique, ça ne les regardent pas et ils ne le méritent pas.

- Je ne te parle pas des autres Drago, je te parle de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as envie de faire ? Tu préfères que ça reste entre nous et que tout redevienne comme avant. »

Drago le regarda aussi longuement qu'il pu.

« Non. »

Cette réponse sembla surprendre Harry.

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant que rien ne s'est passé entre nous après tout ce qu'on a vécu...

- Et fait aussi... »

Rajouta Harry en souriant.

« Oui, fit Drago en s'autorisant à rire. »

Il soupira.

« Disons que...pour l'instant ça va être compliqué.

- Oui, conclu Harry qui de toute façon savait que ça allait se passer comme ça.

- Mais... -Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil attentif-, j'aimerais que...Que lorsque tout ceci sera fini, tu...me laisses, enfin, si tu en as envie, une autre chance. »

La mâchoire du Gryffondor se décrocha. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Drago lui demande ça.

« Hm. Je pense que nous avons tous les deux besoins de prendre le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à tout ceci. »

Drago serra les dents. Au moins, il aurait essayé.

« Mais je pense que c'est possible oui. »

Le blond faillit recracher toute ses tripes. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Il se laissa guider par ses jambes jusqu'au lit de Harry et sans lui demander la permission, il se pencha vers lui, le saisit par les épaules et l'embrassa. Harry fut surpris par l'initiative du Serpentard, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant, l'attirant au contraire vers lui.

Pomfresh surgit au même moment pour redonner des médicaments à Harry et c'est là qu'elle les aperçut l'un sur l'autre.

« PAR LA BARBE DE CE BON MERLIN ! »

Hurla-t-elle avant de chasser Malefoy de l'infirmerie sous le regarda amusé d'Harry. Elle ferma les portes à clé pour être sûre de ne plus être dérangée, puis retourna auprès du Gryffondor.

« Quant à vous Monsieur Potter... »

Le menaça-t-elle en tenant fermement un sirop à la texture étrange dans un bocal. Harry regarda ce-dernier et ravala sa salive.

**oooOOOooo**

Harry ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir l'autorisation de quitter l'infirmerie le matin suivant. Dumbledore l'avait également dispensé de cours pour la journée, sachant que suivait le week-end. Le jeune homme aurait largement le temps de se reposer un peu plus, entouré de ses amis.

« Tu as l'air un peu mieux reposé ! »

Lui dit Hermione en souriant, en l'accueillant derrière la porte de l'infirmerie avec Ron qui lui fit une accolade.

« Au fait merci pour le manuel de Prince, dit Harry.

- Oh ne nous remercie pas, fit Ron, Rogue avait sérieusement envie de te coincer sur ce coup là !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Au moment où ils allaient entrer, Rogue en sorti et s'arrêta quelques instants pour les épier sans aucune retenue.

« On vous a autorisé à sortir à ce que je vois. »

Dit-il, un sourire mesquin en coin. Harry ne répondit pas, car Rogue aurait profité de son insolence pour le punir, chose qui semblait apparemment vouloir très fortement.

Voyant que le Gryffondor n'était pas tombé dans le piège, le sourire de l'ancien professeur des potions se volatilisa, puis il passa son chemin sans rien dire de plus.

Harry le regarda partir.

« Oublie le ! »

Lui conseilla Ron avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle, mais Harry fixait toujours la cape noire de son ancien professeur des potions.

« Un problème Harry ? »

Demanda légèrement inquiète Hermione.

« Non, non. »

Ils entrèrent à leur tour, puis allèrent s'asseoir.

« Content de te revoir Harry ! »

Firent Neville, Dean et Seamus lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Il les remercia d'un bref hochement de tête. Son regard croisa tout de suite après celui de Ginny Weasley. La rouquine lui adressa un large sourire et ne le quitta pas des yeux un seul instant. Harry se sentit mal pour elle, car il n'avait pas envie de lui donner de faux espoirs. Il détourna tout simplement son regard, sachant que ça ferait mal à la jeune fille, mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer qu'à présent il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle et qu'il était plus attiré par les garçons.

Durant le repas, Harry resta silencieux, mais ne se privait pas pour autant de manger. Ron et Hermione discutaient de cours, histoire de laisser un moment de répits à Harry.

Le Gryffondor relevait de temps en temps les yeux en direction de la table des Serpentard, mais il n'y apercevait pas Drago, seulement ses _amis._

Lorsqu'il détourna son regard, il croisa celui d'Hermione qui était en train de le regarder d'un air surpris. Il serra les dents, puis se re-concentra sur son assiette en espérant qu'elle ne se fasse pas des idées.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller voir Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il sortit de la Grande Salle, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione, il tomba sur Drago Malefoy, qui avait l'air plutôt fatigué. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis firent comme si de rien était, passant tout deux leur chemin.

Si Ron n'avait pas semblé remarquer quelque chose, Hermione avait été plus attentive à cet échange silencieux.

Le trio gravit ensuite les escaliers et Harry abandonna ses amis en cours de route pour se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. En partant, il remarqua qu'Hermione semblait le surveiller. Soupçonnait-elle quelque chose ? En même temps, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de leur expliquer toutes ses aventures avec Drago, donc c'était normal qu'elle se pose des questions.

Toutefois, Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour leur révéler son rapprochement avec Malefoy. Ils allaient devoir attendre encore un peu.

Harry se dirigea jusqu'à la statue servant de gardien de pierre au bureau et cela lui rappela immédiatement ce jour où lui et Drago avaient fouillés dans la pièce et avaient trouvés la cape d'invisibilité.

Le jeune homme prononça le mot de passe que Dumbledore lui avait donné avant, puis la statue pivota et il se plaça sur la première marche de l'escalier, tandis que ce dernier tournoyait en spiral jusqu'à la tour.

Harry reprit son souffle, puis toqua à la porte. « Entrez ! » fit une voix et le Gryffondor poussa la massive porte en bois.

« Ahh Harry, je m'attendais à ta visite. Entre, ferme la porte. »

Le brun obéit, puis s'approcha du bureau derrière lequel était assis le vieil homme qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Tu te sens mieux ? S'enquit-il en l'observant attentivement.

- Oui, je me suis pas mal reposé déjà.

- Bien. Très bien. »

Harry ne savait pas par où commencer et le silence qui s'était installé ne l'aidait pas spécialement à le mettre à l'aise.

« Je me suis entretenu avec Monsieur Malefoy lorsque ce dernier s'est réveillé. »

Lui annonça Dumbledore qui apparemment avait remarqué les difficultés du jeune homme à se lancer dans son récit.

« Il m'a expliqué tout ce qui vous est arrivez avec ce dénommé Liam Blakeley. J'imagine que tu dois avoir pleins de questions à me poser, tout comme j'en ai.

- Vous avez des questions professeur ?

- Oui hm. Monsieur Malefoy m'a dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir avec lui. Sans toi, il dit qu'il serait encore coincé là-bas.

- Mais c'est ma faute professeur, si nous y avons été piégé.

- C'est vrai. Cependant, tu n'as pas perdu ton sang froid et tu as réussi à trouver un chemin vers la sortie.

- Sans son aide je n'y serai pas non plus arrivé.

- Mais...Où as-tu découvert ce sort ? »

Harry s'était préparé mentalement à ce genre de question que pouvait lui poser Dumbledore, mais il ne comptait pas lui mentir.

« Dans mon manuel de potion, dit-il tout en regardant l'homme en face de lui droit dans les yeux. Mais je sais que vous le savez déjà. »

Dumbledore ne pu se retenir de sourire.

« Effectivement.

- Professeur, il y a pleins de choses que je n'arrives pas à saisir...

- Chaque chose en son temps Harry.

- Je sais que ce manuel appartenait à Rogue et je sais que c'est lui l'auteur de ce sortilège.

- Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Cette question laissait entendre à Harry que Dumbledore ne démentait pas l'identité du Prince.

« Plusieurs indices. Tout d'abord le fait que certains mots de passes de passage avait un lien avec sa mère.

- Eileen Prince.

- Oui. »

Dumbledore semblait à présent réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Harry en disant que tout ceci est l'oeuvre du professeur Rogue...

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il créé ce sort ? »

Harry remarqua que Dumbledore semblait hésiter à lui dire certaines choses. Que craignait-il de lui apprendre ?

« Je me suis entretenu avec le professeur Rogue plusieurs jours avant votre réveil. Il m'a tout expliqué à propos de ce sort et de ce Liam.

- Il nous a dit que c'était un ancien mangemort et...

- ...Et qu'il avait tenté de le dénoncer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je sais. Monsieur Malefoy m'a tout dit, Harry.

- J'ai bien compris que Rogue...

- Professeur Rogue, rectifia comme d'habitude Dumbledore.

- Oui pardon. J'avais compris qu'il était avant un mangemort lui aussi, puis vous avez rejoins pour...protéger mes parents.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il voulait les protéger. »

Harry hocha timidement de la tête.

« Tu sais que ton père et le professeur Rogue n'entretenait pas une profonde amitié lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. »

Le brun se souvenait avoir vu un souvenir de Rogue lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard avec son père qui lui avait notamment jeté le sortilège de _Levicorpus_ et l'avait accroché à un arbre.

« Mais il était très amis avec ta mère, Lily Evans à l'époque. »

C'était pour cela alors, se dit Harry, que le mot de passe de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor était le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

« C'est pour elle en vérité qu'il est venu me voir ce soir-là. Je t'avais raconté que le professeur Trelawney était la sorcière m'ayant dites la prophétie te concernant toi et Voldemort.

- Oui, dit-il en se souvenant de cela comme si c'était hier.

- Eh bien ce soir là à la Tête du Sanglier, le professeur Rogue était le mangemort qui avait espionné la conversation et qui était parti tout raconter à Voldemort. Cependant, quant il à découvert que la prophétie concernait ta mère, il est aussitôt venu me voir afin que je protéger les Potter du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, Rogue, enfin, le professeur Rogue, a livré mes parents à Voldemort ?

- Non Harry. Ne prend pas cela sous cet angle.

- Mais c'est à cause de lui que Voldemort les a découvert !

- Non. Certes, c'est par sa faute que Voldemort a découvert l'existence de cette prophétie et c'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à traquer tes parents. Mais souvient toi bien Harry, c'est Peter Pettigrow qui a mis dans la confidence Voldemort du lieu où ils se cachaient. »

Harry n'était pas vraiment convaincu par rapport à Rogue.

« Le professeur Rogue a commis une erreur ce soir-là, qu'il ne s'est jamais pardonné d'ailleurs. Mais il a tenté de se rattraper en venant me voir, n'hésitant pas à conspirer avec l'ennemi juré de Voldemort, dans le seul but de mettre en sécurité la seule amie qu'il n'ait jamais eue. »

Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ceci.

« Mais quel est le rapport avec le sortilège ?

- A la base, le professeur Rogue l'avait créé...pour ton père.

- Mon père ?!

- Mais il ne l'a jamais utilisé contre lui. »

Dumbledore pouvait voir la colère soudaine dans les yeux du jeune homme.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda Harry.

- Cela datait de sa scolarité, lorsque ton père prenait un malin plaisir à l'humilier. Sous la colère, il a créé ce sortilège, mais ne l'a jamais utilisé, car il s'est rendu compte que c'était dangereux et que même s'il détestait de tout son être James Potter, il ne méritait pas cela. »

Harry semblait surpris à présent, chose que remarqua immédiatement Dumbledore.

« Tu es surpris que le professeur Rogue est ravalé sa colère ?

- Oui. Sans vouloir four offenser, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre. »

Dumbledore sourit.

Cela lui faisait du mal de se dire ça, mais il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Rogue d'avoir fait cela. Après tout, c'est vrai que son père n'était pas spécialement sympathique avec lui, comme il avait pu le voir dans le souvenir de Rogue.

« Quant à ce Liam, le professeur Rogue a en effet utilisé ce sortilège contre lui.

- Mais Liam a dit à Malefoy qu'il avait été tout seul en arrivant dans cet endroit. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis incapable de te donner une réponse Harry. Le professeur Rogue non plus avoue ne pas comprendre. Nous en avons conclu que sans doute, il maîtrisait un peu mieux sa magie que toi... »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais trouvait cela étrange.

« Professeur...Je l'ai vu, Liam, en train de sauter dans le vide avec nous...Est-il de retour dans notre monde ? »

- Ne t'ais-tu pas demandé comment se faisait-il que vous soyez endormi, toi et Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Hm, non, pas vraiment.

- Pendant tout ce temps, votre corps est resté ici. Seul vos esprits étaient enfermés dans cet univers parallèle à cause du sortilège.

- Mais alors, comment avons nous fait pour resté en vie tout le temps où nous étions pas là ?

- Vos corps étaient entre la vie et la mort. Madame Pomfresh, ainsi que le professeur Rogue, ont tout fait pour vous maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible grâce à des potions et autres, en espérant que vous soyez revenu avant l'instant fatidique.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'ils n'auraient pas pu nous garder en vie indéfiniment.

- Non, en effet. C'est pour cela que vous avez été très chanceux qu'ils soient là pour vous, mais aussi que vous ayez finalement trouvé un moyen de revenir.

- Mais...Pour Liam ?

- Le professeur Rogue m'a expliqué. Lorsqu'il a lancé ce sortilège sur Liam, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer exactement au niveau de son corps et de son esprit. Cependant, il n'a pas fait en sorte de le maintenir en vie, ce qui a fait que le corps de Liam est mort depuis longtemps maintenant, mais pas son esprit, ce qui explique pourquoi il était encore prisonnier lorsque vous êtes arrivé. En se libérant, Liam pensait sans aucun doute revenir dans son corps...

- Oui il le pensait. Il aurait dit à Malefoy qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre son maître.

- Mais son esprit ne pouvant se rattacher au corps, il est tout simplement mort. Définitivement. »

Cela rassura Harry qui n'aurait pas souhaité que ce fou rejoigne les rangs de Voldemort.

« Si Liam avait pu retourner auprès de Voldemort, il aurait sans doute réussi à lui faire croire que le professeur Rogue est de mon côté, ce qui aurait contrarié nos plans.

- Comment ça ? »

Dumbledore semblait à nouveau hésiter. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, puis regarda un long moment Harry avant de reprendre son souffle.

« Je t'ai déjà dis que j'avais toute confiance dans le professeur Rogue n'est-ce pas. Je sais que tu n'as jamais compris cela d'ailleurs. »

Cela fit sourire Harry.

« Le professeur Rogue n'est pas aussi mauvais que tu l'imagines Harry. Il a été un mangemort oui, mais c'était un moment d'égarement. Il a été attiré par le côté le plus fort et a voulu se sentir important au moins une fois dans sa vie. Mais la donne a changé dès qu'il est venu me voir. Depuis, il joue un rôle d'agent double et ça, c'est très important pour la suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Voldemort fait confiance à Rogue et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais cru Liam lorsque ce dernier est venu le voir pour lui dénoncer une trahison. Cependant, depuis le retour de Voldemort, cette confiance qu'il avait en Rogue n'est pas aussi totale qu'auparavant, c'est pour cela qu'il est important qu'il regagne celle-ci.

- Pour la suite oui, dit Harry d'un ton légèrement sarcastique. Mais comment ?

- Je pense que tu connais déjà la réponse Harry. »

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul avec la tête. Il baissa celle-ci, puis réfléchit. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était que Drago avait pour mission de tuer le directeur d'ici la fin de l'année et que s'il ne réussissait pas, Rogue devrait commettre cet assassinat à sa place.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis regarda Dumbledore, qui hochait lentement la tête en souriant.

« Professeur...

- Oui Harry. Tu as compris.

- Non...je...Vous ne pouvez pas parler de la même chose que moi...

- Et de quoi parles-tu alors ?

- Je...hm. »

Dès que Drago lui avait révélé cela, Harry avait dès lors su que s'il rentrait, il devait prévenir Dumbledore. Mais est-ce que le fait qu'il ce soit rapproché avec Drago depuis devait remettre en question sa fidélité ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ne pas dire à Dumbledore qu'on avait pour projet de le tuer. Ça ne serait pas être loyal.

« Depuis le début de l'année je soupçonnais Malefoy d'être devenu un mangemort et c'est ce qu'il m'a confirmé lorsque nous étions piégé. »

Dumbledore continuait d'afficher ce même air qui était totalement incompréhensible aux yeux d'Harry.

« Il m'a également dit que Voldemort lui avait donné pour mission de...de vous tuer. »

Le directeur ne semblait pas surpris, ce qui déstabilisa Harry.

« Et j'ai découvert aussi que le professeur Rogue a passé un serment inviolable et que si Drago échoue dans sa mission, il devrait le remplacer.

- Nous y voilà. C'est là, le cœur du sujet.

- Mais...je ne comprends pas. Professeur...

- Harry, je suis au courant de cette mission que Voldemort a confié à Monsieur Malefoy, et ce, depuis le début.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas le laisser faire. »

Ne voyant pas Dumbledore répondre, Harry commença à paniquer.

« Si. »

Dit-il finalement. Harry ne se retint pas d'ouvrir la bouche, choqué, puis sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait le regarder sans avoir envie de pleurer alors qu'il n'était même pas encore mort.

« J'ai toujours été touché Harry par la loyauté dont tu faisais preuve à mon égard.

Dumbledore le regardait sans rien dire. Puis tout à coup, posa sa main sur le bureau et remonta la manche de sa robe. Harry regarda alors la main noire de Dumbledore, chose qu'il avait déjà vu.

« Ceci a un rapport avec la mission que je t'ai confié qui est de récupérer le souvenir du professeur Slughorn. Récupère se souvenir et je te dirai tout. Je t'expliquerai ce que tu dois savoir, avant la fin. »

**oooOOOooo**

Lorsque son entretien avec Dumbledore s'était terminé, Harry était parti s'enfermer dans le dortoir et s'était autorisé à pleurer, puisque personne n'était là pour le surprendre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore comptait se laissé tuer par Drago. Cela était totalement irréaliste.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry était trop préoccupé par cela pour faire quoique ce soit d'autres. Finalement un soir, il raconta tout à Ron et Hermione de A à Z. Il leur raconta tout d'abord tout ce qui s'était passé avec Drago, en dehors de leur rapprochement, puis finalement son entretien avec Dumbledore. Ses deux amis semblaient choqué et ne comprenaient pas non plus.

« Donc ce petit con de Malefoy est devenu un mangemort...J'aurai du te prendre plus au sérieux lorsque tu as eu des doute Harry. »

Dit Ron furieux.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas à la base, mais il avait l'air tellement triste.

- Et alors ?

- Voyons Ron, fit choqué Hermione. Moi non plus je n'aime pas spécialement Malefoy, mais ça fait mal au cœur quand même qu'il doive obéir à tu-sais-qui pour protéger sa famille.

- Oui mais...

- Tu ne ferais pas pareil, si tu étais à ta place ?

- Oui, mais non... »

Fit Ron agacé. Harry savait que l'entêtement de son ami l'empêchait de se mettre à la place de Drago.

« Il faut que tu récupères ce souvenir Harry ! »

Lui répéta plusieurs fois Hermione, jusqu'au jour où le jeune homme se décida de boire la potion de Felix Felicis qu'il avait gagné au début de l'année, en espérant avoir de la chance pour récupérer ce souvenir.

Finalement, il était tombé sur Slughorn qui l'avait accompagné à l'enterrement d'Aragog, l'araignée géante d'Hagrid. Puis, profitant qu'il avait bien bu, Harry lui avait soutiré le souvenir.

Dès le lendemain après les cours, il était partit voir Dumbledore. Tout deux avaient visualisé dans la pansine le souvenir, dans lequel Tom Jedusor demandait des informations sur les horcruxes à son ancien professeur des potions, qui était Slughorn à l'époque.

Dumbledore avait donc expliqué à Harry qu'il pensait que Voldemort avait réussi en effet à créer 7 horcruxes et que tant qu'ils n'étaient pas détruits, ils ne pourraient le tuer.

« Tu en as détruit un en deuxième année, lui dit Dumbledore en sortant d'un tiroir de son bureau un livre noir que Harry reconnu tout de suite.

- Le journal de Jedusor.

- Et j'en ai détruit un autre cette année ! »

Révéla le directeur en lui montrant une bague sur le bureau que Harry reconnu également, puisqu'il l'avait vu dans un souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait montré cette année.

« La bague de Gaunt.

- En effet.

- Mais comment avez vous fait ? »

Demanda Harry. Puis soudain, son regard se porta sur la main noirci de Dumbledore.

« Tu as compris, lui dit ce-dernier avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- Mais...quel est donc cette chose dont vous ne vouliez pas me parler l'autre fois ?

- Cette bague m'a affaiblit physiquement Harry. J'ai été naïf de croire que je pourrai la détruire facilement, mais elle m'a laissé des traces, comme tu peux le voir. Grâce au professeur Rogue qui me préparait régulièrement des potions, le poison qui s'est incrusté dans mon corps ne l'a pas totalement envahi. Du moins pour l'instant.

- Mais, il ne peut pas l'extraire, ce poison ?

- Non, il ne le peut. Personne d'ailleurs. Les potions du professeur Rogue ont permis de ralentir le processus et ça m'a permit de vivre un an de plus. »

Toutes les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'assembler dans la tête d'Harry.

« Vous voulez dire que...

- Oui...Je vais mourir. »

Harry fut choqué par cette révélation, car en fait, tout ceci était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« Mais...quel est le rapport avec Drago ?

- Harry, je suis vieux à présent et ce poison me fait mal. Je ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrance. Qui le voudrait ? »

Le brun pouvait comprendre la pensée de Dumbledore, mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qui pouvait lier Drago à tout ceci.

« Je sais que Monsieur Malefoy a pour projet de me tuer, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'en sera pas capable. Du moins, je ne souhaite pas qu'il devienne un assassin.

- Donc...C'est pour cela que vous allez laissé Rogue vous...tuer ?

- Oui. Je préfère que cela soit lui, plutôt que Bellatrix Lestrange, tu ne crois pas ? »

Dumbledore pouvait voir que Harry comprenait, mais avait du mal à accepter la vérité, chose qu'il ne lui reprochait pas, loin de là.

« Dans tous les cas, j'allais mourir Harry.

- Je...je comprends. Mais...et Drago ?

- J'ai tout prévu. Voldemort ne pourra lui faire de mal, ni à lui, ni à ses parents.

- Mais...Et Rogue ?

- Comment ça Rogue ?

- Vous avez pensé à s'il voulait le faire ou non ? »

Dumbledore regarda surpris Harry.

« Tuer quelqu'un ce n'est pas rien. Vous même l'avez dit, cela déchire l'âme.

- Aurais-tu de la compassion pour le professeur Rogue, Harry ? »

Le Gryffondor se tût. Il réalisa en effet qu'il plaignait pour la première fois Rogue. Mais il ne se doutait pas non plus que ce dernier pensait la même chose vis à vis de lui, mais ça, il ne le saurait que l'année prochaine, lorsqu'il verrait le souvenir de Rogue après sa mort et que c'est dans celui-ci que tout lui serait révélé et qu'il saurait qu'il devrait se sacrifier.

« Mais...que va-t-il se passer ensuite, si vous n'êtes plus là pour protéger cette école de Voldemort ? »

Demanda inquiet Harry. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Même puissant comme il est, Lord Voldemort a peur de moi et c'est pourquoi il veut me tuer, afin de m'écarter de cette guerre qu'il compte bien gagner.

- Et en mourant...vous allez lui faciliter les choses.

- En effet. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense. Lord Voldemort va sans aucun doute infiltrer le ministère et prendre le pouvoir sur notre monde sorcier.

- Donc ça sera la fin... »

Dumbledore sourit.

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir Harry. Tu représente cette espoir !

- Je sais que vous comptez beaucoup sur moi pour tuer Voldemort. Mais...et si ce n'était pas possible ?

- As-tu déjà oublié la prophétie Harry ?

- Non. Mais celle-ci dit bien qu'aucun de nous deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survie. L'un de nous doit forcément mourir.

- Après ma mort, Voldemort va tout faire pour écarter le dernier obstacle sur son avènement au pouvoir : toi. C'est pour cela que cet été, tu vas devoir rester chez les Dursley. Promet le moi Harry.

- Oui, je vous le promet. Mais, pourquoi cela a-t-il autant d'importance ?

- Si je t'ai confié à ta tante Pétunia il y a 15 ans de cela, c'est pour te protéger. En se sacrifiant pour te sauver, ta mère a mis en place un puissant sortilège lié au sang qui te protège jusqu'à tes 17 ans. Pétunia étant sa sœur et ta seule famille, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de te laisser chez elle.

- Je vois. Donc dès que j'aurai 17 ans...

- Tu n'auras plus la trace sur toi et tu ne seras plus en sécurité à Privet Drive. Mais l'Ordre s'occupera de tout ceci en tant voulu Harry.

- Mais...Rogue dans tout ça ?

- Voldemort va prendre Poudlard s'il contrôle le Ministère. En me faisant tuer par Rogue, Voldemort placera en lui toute sa confiance et cela l'aveuglera. Il placera Rogue à la tête de Poudlard et même s'il envoie d'autres mangemorts l'épauler, chose dont je suis pratiquement sûr, Rogue saura protéger tout de même l'école. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Donc finalement, sous cette carapace qu'arborait Rogue se cachait en réalité ce personnage. Harry ne pensait pas le voir un jour sous un nouvel angle.

« Cette année...Vous m'avez montré tous ces souvenirs de Voldemort...et ce dernier sur les horcruxes, afin que j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour les retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Harry. Mais cette mission, tu ne peux en parler à personne, même pas à l'Ordre. Ils voudront t'aider, mais dans cette quête, tu dois être seul. Du moins, tu peux te confier à tes amis Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger. Ils sauront t'épauler et je suis persuadé qu'ils te seront utile. »

Harry acquiesça bien qu'il ne pourrait comprendre tout ceci que lorsqu'il serait confronté aux événements directement.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, Harry ne se doutait pas que, suite à cet entretien, Dumbledore allait lui proposer quelques jours plus tard de partir avec lui à la chasse d'un nouvel horcruxe. Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'en revenant, le plan que préparait Dumbledore allait se mettre en place et qu'il assisterait à sa mort avec un œil nouveau. Il ne verrait plus Rogue comme un assassin. Tout ceci ne l'empêcherait pas bien sûr de pleurer la mort de cet homme envers qui il avait toujours été loyal. Suite à cela, il déciderait de ne pas retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine, de sorte de partir à la recherche des derniers horcruxes. Il ne se douterait pas non plus de tous les événements qui allait se produire, dont la mort de toutes ces personnes qui lui étaient chers ; le mariage de Bill et Fleur, l'attaque du Terrier, sa fuite avec Ron et Hermione.

Tout, il ignorait tout.

Il ne se doutait pas non plus qu'un soir, après avoir récupéré le médaillon de Serpentard, suite à une dispute avec Ron qui serait parti, il aurait révélé sa courte liaison avec Drago à Hermione. Il ne pensait pas non plus le revoir d'aussitôt, lorsqu'ils se seraient fait attraper par des traqueurs et emprisonnés au manoir des Malefoy. C'est Drago qui les aurait libérer, mais Harry et lui ne se seraient revus qu'après la mort de Voldemort et la fin de la guerre.

La seule chose qu'Harry avait toujours su, c'est qu'un jour prochain, il donnerait sa deuxième chance à Drago, mais il était loin d'imaginer tout le bonheur qu'il allait avoir à ses côtés. A présent, ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient plus jamais prisonniers et qu'ils ne se quitteraient plus jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous a plus. J'ai voulu finir cette fic sur des notes positives, car j'aime bien les fins heureuses (oui, je suis assez guimauve, sans doute l'avez vous déjà remarqué).**

**Je voudrais vous remercier pour avoir suivi cette fic, soit tout au long de ces sept semaines de parution, soit en la prenant de court, soit en l'ayant lu bien après sa fin. Je voudrais surtout remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me donner leurs avis, car ça fait énormément plaisir de savoir que ces semaines à écrire n'ont pas servis à rien et que surtout ça encourage dans ces moments où on a pas forcément la motivation pour tout rédiger à temps. Bref. Merci du fond du cœur et j'espère vous revoir un jour :)**


End file.
